El significado de la fuerza
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: ¡SPOILERS VOLUMEN 22. ATENCIÓN, CAP 3 UP! El grupo ha logrado escapar de Celes con muchas heridas, ¿en qué mundo caerán ahora?, ¿qué les depara el destino?. La saga del siguiente mundo! Kurogane x Tomoyo
1. El escape y los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" (TC) y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Spoilers del manga 162!!. Si no se sienten preparados para leer; no lo hagan.

¡Que disfruten de la historia!.

**ARASHI ARISUGAWA KISHUU.**

"**EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA FUERZA".**

**Capítulo primero: "El escape… y los recuerdos".**

Todo era oscuridad ahora…

Viajaban a través del túnel dimensional, cargando con el peso de sus propias culpas, cerrando los ojos por miedo a abrirlos y recordar tan dolorosa partida.

Muerte y angustia los embargaban completamente. Unos habían perdido más que otros. Y el resto, sólo dormitaba en su propia conciencia de no saber si aún quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante con lo que habían deseado fervientemente y por lo que habían luchado con cada fibra de su ser: el proteger a los que amaban.

Habían vuelto a ser cinco, mas en sus corazones; todos habían muerto un poco después de enfrentar el infierno al que Ashura-ou (1) los había sometido, tanto física como psicológicamente.

"Syaoran" llevaba fuertemente abrazado a sí mismo el exánime cuerpo de la princesa Sakura, quien no viajaba dormida como era costumbre, sino _ida_, sumida en su cuerpo carente de alma. Ya no estaba fría por no tener sus recuerdos; era peor aún. No era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni del porqué de este viaje. Sólo cumplía con su rol en toda esta tragicomedia: ser la vasija para los recuerdos por los diversos mundos que recorrían. Por su parte, "Syaoran" mantenía firme su deseo de proteger a la hija de Clow costase lo que le costase. Después de los horrores que tanto él, como "Fye" y Kurogane había pasado; ya no podía dar pie atrás. Debía a toda costa evitar que los planes de Fei Wan Reed se concretaran, pero todas las revelaciones que hasta hacía unos momentos había visto y escuchado; lo mareaban y dejaban desconcertado… Desde hacía mucho tiempo que todo el plan de revivir lo que se encontraba bajo las ruinas en el país de Clow se había puesto en marcha… y nadie había tenido el mínimo de deferencia de advertirles que eran parte de todo ese complot.

Kurogane pensaba en algo parecido… _el peón de la Bruja Dimensional_… ¡Jamás se imaginó que esa mujer lo había estado utilizando desde el principio!. Pero no era eso lo que más le dolía; sino el saber que la princesa Tomoyo tenía conocimiento de eso y que a pesar de todo¡igual lo había mandado de viaje fuera de su país!. Estaba indignado; ¡irritado era decir poco!. Saber que la muerte de su madre en el inoriba (2) y el deceso de su padre habían sido el resultado de un plan de un ¡desquiciado tipo que lo único en lo que pensaba era en vengarse por no haber obtenido su deseo!. El quedar huérfano y al borde de la locura había sido planeado meticulosamente desde un comienzo sólo para lograr capturarlo y usarlo como una burda pieza de ajedrez… Sabía de sobremanera que el hecho de que Yuuko hubiese intervenido más rápido llevando a Tomoyo hasta Suwa, había sido mejor destino que ser parte de la banda que comandaba el asesino de su madre, pero no podía evitar detestar el haber sido utilizado desde el principio, y sólo para satisfacer los caprichos de la bruja.

Dudaba si ahora era el momento más propicio para pensar en volver a Japón y ver a la Miko (3). No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría al verla ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados: su deseo era volver, pero ya no sabía bien el por qué. Más bien, ya no sabía si _él deseaba_ volver o eso era parte de todo el plan… Y eso lo mantenía angustiado, pero, gracias a su orgullo y el poco tiempo de reacción que todos tuvieron en Celes; nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de esas dudas. Aparte, su comportamiento todavía más frío y reservado- que era lo que ayudaba a mantener un poco de cordura y darle sentido de dirección al grupo-, no dejaba entrever que algo le ocurriese; al menos visto por los ojos de los demás. La única excepción era Mokona, quien gracias a su poder de intuición; lloraba en silencio por lo que sentía el ninja, y que no aceptase la ayuda ni el apoyo de nadie.

Sumido en sus propios problemas, "Fye" también se atormentaba a sí mismo con los últimos sucesos vividos en el reino helado.

_-¡Termina con esta farsa!- gritó coléricamente Kurogane, arrodillado al costado de "Syaoran"-. ¿Qué demonios estás planeando mostrándonos algo que puede ser descubierto tan fácilmente? _(4)

_-Tan sólo quiero que concedas mi deseo… "Fye"- murmuró Ashura-ou, con ojos transfigurados._

_El platino se espantó… El deseo del Rey de morir debía ser cumplido por ¿él?. O sea; ¿debía matarlo?. _

_-"La maldición de matar a 'aquellos con poderes mágicos superiores a los tuyos' que fue puesta sobre ti se romperá luego de un uso"- resonó en la mente del mago._

_Si eso era cierto, ese sello ya estaba quebrado al matar físicamente a Sakura-chan, por lo que esa ya no era razón para continuar matando, aunque aún quedaba ese deseo de su antiguo Rey._

_A pesar de estar sumido por la ira en contra de Kurogane por matar al verdadero Fye, cuando se volteó a mirar consternado a Ashura-ou; su voz sonaba casi tan calma como lo era anteriormente._

_-Yo… no puedo matarte- le dijo arrastrando las palabras._

_-Dijiste que cumplirías con tu promesa: que eliminarías toda amenaza de mi reino; y yo ahora soy la peor amenaza. O es que prefieres que sacie mi sed de sangre asesinando a nuestros invitados¿"Fye"?- el hombre no dejaba de sonreír amablemente, sin borrar tampoco esa nubosidad diabólica de sus ojos oscuros._

_-Yo…- el pobre mago estaba presa de la confusión._

_Ya no existía la forma física de su gemelo gracias a que Kurogane lo "matase" rompiendo ese recuerdo "viviente" con su espada, por lo que ya no tenía razones para querer resguardar la integridad del mandatario de Celes y ex compañía de su hermano, pero aun así dudaba de su cometido. No era porque no quisiese proteger a sus amigos- ya que los quería mucho y por eso razón había optado por mentir a destajo; sólo para protegerlos de sí mismo- sino que, en el fondo; sentía aprecio por la única persona que lo socorrió y le dio una posibilidad de seguir con vida después del encierro en ese calabozo, separado de todo contacto humano con vida._

_-Cumple mi deseo… por favor- la voz de Ashura-ou lo trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones._

_Una súplica… ¡le suplicaba que lo matase!. _

_-Yo no quiero estar más en este mundo, así como tu no deseabas volver a verme. ¿Por qué no evitas tanto dolor y acabas conmigo?- volvió a hablar en Rey, impertérrito en su posición._

_-Sólo si antes me dices donde está el cuerpo de Sakura-chan…- pidió a cambió el platino._

_-Está en el único lugar donde pueden residir los cuerpos sin alma- habló, separando sus manos y alzando su brazo izquierdo hacia el costado, en forma diagonal-; está en la piscina de Ruval._

_-¡Rápido!- gimoteó nuevamente "Syaoran" aún tendido en el piso-. ¡De prisa, antes de que ella muera!._

_Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no lo soportó. Le dolía profundamente su ojo izquierdo, por lo que llevó su mano para cubrirse el sector._

_-"Syaoran"- lloriqueó Mokona, saltando a tierra._

_El ninja le miró preocupado, pero volvió en sí al escuchar su nombre._

_-Kurogane, ve tú y sácala del agua; yo cuidaré de Mokona y "Syaoran"- le ordenó el mago sin mirarlo._

_-Pero…- trató de rebatir el hombre._

_-No pierdas tiempo; no sobrevivirá mucho más si no la sacas- le recriminó "Fye", volteando apenas el rostro. _

_Miró a su compañero con su ojo bueno, centelleando decisión._

_-Confía en mí…- suplicó cortante._

_Sin pensárselo más, Kurogane corrió hacia la dirección que todavía apuntaba Ashura-ou, sorteando los escombros de ese palacio en ruinas._

_La piscina de Ruval era un estanque profundo rodeado en su contorno por una baranda de metal negro. Al llegar, se quitó el abrigo negro y el cinturón, quedando en una camisa negra de mangas largas. De una patada, se descalzó las botas y sin más preámbulo; se sumergió dentro de las frías aguas. Nadó lo más profundo que pudo, mirando y girando en todas direcciones buscando el cuerpo de la princesa._

_-Está en las profundidades encerrada- habló una voz en su mente que le sonó familiar-. No pierdas tiempo; yo te ayudaré._

_Esa voz se convirtió en una "presencia" que iluminó su camino hasta el fondo de la piscina, ayudándolo a contener la respiración sin dificultades._

_Centellante, en el piso de todo ese líquido, estaba encerrada en un féretro de cristal el cuerpo de la princesa Sakura._

_Al llegar, trató de romper con todas sus fuerzas el contenedor, pero se le hizo imposible._

_-Sólo se puede romper con magia…- habló de nuevo esa voz familiar-. Une tus manos y yo haré el resto…_

_-¿Quién eres tú y…?- quiso preguntarle._

_-¡No hay tiempo!- gruñó la voz-. Limítate a saber que me conoces…_

_Tomando conciencia de que su misión era imperiosa, obedeció todas las indicaciones de la voz. Unió sus manos como si rezara y de pronto; un haz de luz salió de ellas golpeando a la urna. Esta se quebró en diversos fragmentos que aterrizaron en los costados de la piscina sin causarle ningún daño en el cuerpo. Lentamente, la figura de la princesa comenzó a flotar hacia Kurogane, el cual la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho; nadando ascendentemente hasta la salida._

_-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntarle a la voz, tratando de distinguir si provenía desde alguna dirección específica._

_-Nos veremos muy pronto, Kurogane…- respondió._

_Sólo había un lugar donde era llamado por su nombre y sin adicionales._

_-¿Tomoyo?- le inquirió, pero esa "presencia" se disipó al instante._

_Sin saber cómo, alcanzó al fin la superficie, agarrándose de la baranda con la mano izquierda. Hizo fuerza para impulsarse y salió del agua, cansado por cargar con su peso y el peso de la chica._

_Cuando tocó tierra, corrió del vuelta al centro de la batalla, encontrándose sin novedades, excepto porque el mago estaba al lado de "Syaoran", quien ahora estaba desmayado._

_-¡Kuro-pon!- gritó Modoki, saliendo a su encuentro._

_Se arrodilló al otro lado del joven, depositando con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica, a quien había cubierto con su capa luego de sacarla de la piscina._

_-¿Y el mocoso?- preguntó._

_-Se desmayó; estaba manteniendo una conexión mental con alguien- se limitó a responder "Fye", sin mirarlo siquiera, poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

_Se colocó delante del grupo extendiendo los brazos._

_Ashura-ou, tan sólo distante de unos pasos; le miró profundamente._

_-Ya tienes el cuerpo de la princesa; ahora concede mi deseo, "Fye"._

_-Como quieras- le respondió con una voz carente de emoción._

_Comenzó a escribir caracteres de extrañas formas con su mano izquierda, creando un anillo dorado que viajó hasta rodear el cuerpo del Rey, quien lo miró en todo su diámetro; sonriendo. El aro le aprisionó el cuerpo, estrujándolo, pero no cambió la expresión de su rostro. Con un último y fatal hechizo escrito, el mago golpeó los cristales que formaban la corona de Ashura-ou, matándolo certeramente. _

_Una explosión los obligó a cubrirse el rostro, mientras millones de esquirlas salieron volando en todas direcciones._

_Cuando eso terminó, Kurogane levantó la mirada. Ya no existía rastro de Ashura-ou por ninguna parte._

_-¿Lo mataste?- se atrevió a preguntarle al otro._

_-Ese era su deseo- se limitó a responder el rubio-. Será mejor que marchemos pronto de aquí- se alejó del grupo, buscando con la mirada un objeto._

_-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó el ninja._

_-A Flowright _(5)_- le contestó, levantando algunas piedras, buscando incesantemente._

_-¿Y qué demonios es esa cosa?._

_-¡Aquí está!- corrió directo hacia una pequeña luz que brillaba cerca del lugar donde Kurogane había destrozado el cuerpo del Fye original._

_Tomó entre sus manos enguantadas el talismán y volvió presuroso a donde estaban los demás._

_-¿Qué es eso, "Fye"?- fue el turno de Mokona al preguntarle._

_-Cuando lleguemos al siguiente mundo; te lo diré, Moko-chan- le habló lentamente-. Debemos partir pronto, antes de que llegue Syaoran-R. ¿Estás en condiciones de transportar a los demás?- le preguntó, acariciándole las orejas con ternura._

_-¡Déjalo a mí!._

_La pequeña blanca abrió la boca dispuesta a tragárselos mientras "Fye" volvía escribir un anillo rúnico que rodeó su cuerpo._

Matar a alguien… tan sólo había matado una persona en su vida. A la única que lo comprendido y que le ayudó; aceptando todas sus mentiras y preocupándose por él aún sabiendo lo que iba a hacer en su contra.

Se giró un poco en el Túnel de las Dimensiones para observar a la pequeña Sakura-chan, que estaba ahora semi dormida en los brazos del joven arqueólogo que había logrado recobrar la conciencia mientras eran transportados.

-Perdóname, Sakura- chan- le dijo despacio, siendo conciente de que no sería escuchado.

Apretó su ojo azul con fuerza, crispando sus manos. Ya nada podía hacer por sí mismo, pero si podía ayudar a los demás; y ese sería el único propósito que tendría desde le momento en que aterrizasen en el siguiente mundo. Si su princesa había podido cambiar el futuro- del que ambos había tomando conciencia-; entonces él también podía cambiar el suyo y unirse a los demás para derrotar a ese hombre que lo maldijo y que lo obligó a atentar contra las pocas personas que habían amado sinceramente. Estaba dispuesto y seguro para acabar con él, costase lo que le costase.

-No permitiré que nos vuelvan a hacer daño nunca más (6)- fue lo último que dijo, mientras bajo sus pies; comenzaba a sentir la sensación de dureza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una gigantesca gota que adoptó la forma traslúcida del cielo se formó, reventando poco después sin humedecer nada.

-¡Hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo, puuu!- gritó con suma alegría la pequeña Mokona, cayendo sobre una cabeza cubierta de cabello oscuro.

-¡Quítate de mi cabeza, shiro manjuu! (7)- le contestó un particularmente molesto Kurogane, agarrando de las orejas a la esponjosa Modoki y lanzándola a los brazos de Syaoran, quien había aterrizado unos pasos más allá.

-¡Kyyaa¡Kurogane es muy violento con Mokona!.

-Tsch…- salió de los labios del ninja, mientras se ponía de pie.

Habían aterrizado en el páramo de un bosque de altos árboles que eran movidos por una suave brisa primaveral. Comparado con el mundo anterior; este poseía un clima agradable, especialmente después de los últimos incidentes y revelaciones.

Se limpiaron las manchas de tierra y pasto que se habían ganado al aterrizar y comenzaron a deambular, buscando una salida al enjambre de bosque en el que estaban. Kurogane se adelantó un poco del grupo, serpenteando entre las raíces de unos cerezos que se escapaban del suelo. Caminó entre ellos, mirando en varias direcciones y aspirando el agradable aroma que revoloteaba en el aire. Tenía la ligera impresión de que había estado antes en este lugar con anterioridad.

"Syaoran", por su parte, cargaba a Mokona sobre su hombro izquierdo, tratando de seguir el rápido caminar que de pronto había empezado a tener el ninja, a su vez que la pequeña levantaba las orejas largas en dirección al cielo, tratando de ver si podía captar la presencia de una pluma cerca. "Fye", se mantenía un poco distante del grupo, agazapado en sus propios problemas. Y Sakura, caminaba por inercia a un costado del mago, mirándolo de reojo de vez en vez.

-Mokona siente una presencia muy poderosa en este país, pero no es la pluma- dijo frunciendo su ceño invisible.

Sin prestar atención a lo que hacían el muchacho y Mokona, el ágil ninja, se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol muy nudoso, y sin mediar nada, apoyó la suela de su bota en una raíz, sujetándose con los brazos en la rama más baja de la copa. Tomando impulso y haciendo uso de sus facultades de escalador, prontamente ya estaba situado en la rama más alta del Sakura al que se había subido, observando desde su posición; los perímetros de una vasta ciudad amurallada.

Protegiéndose de los rayos del sol, se colocó las manos como visera, escudriñando lo que más podía de esa ciudad fortificada. Su extensión era bastante amplia, coronada por un imponente castillo al estilo oriental de varios pisos de altura.

-No puede ser…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Sobre el último piso del castillo, flameaba una bandera que poseía una media luna en el centro. Desde algunas torres, se podía divisar a variados ninjas vigilando el interior del lugar, todos ellos portando distintivos diversos con un símbolo común: la media luna.

-El castillo Shirasagi… estamos en…- pero no terminó de hablar, ya que de un salto, aterrizó en tierra con habilidad, asustando a Sakura y Mokona, quienes también le buscaban.

El ruido de la caída alarmó a "Syaoran" y "Fye", quienes se habían dividido tratando de ver por donde podrían salir. Caminaron rápido al lugar donde escucharon a Mokona chillar, encontrando a Kurogane cruzado de brazos, pero extrañamente inquieto.

-¿Qué pasó, Kurogane-san?- preguntó el más joven, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud del ninja.

-Llegamos a mi mundo…- contestó, con una voz ronca, cerrando los ojos para ocultar un brillo que nacía en ellos-. Será mejor que lleguemos al castillo de Tomoyo…

Le dio la espalda a sus compañeros, siguiendo un sendero de árboles cortados que parecía ser la salida de ese lugar.

Nadie comentó nada durante el trayecto, excepto Mokona, quien festinaba a Kurogane, tratando de hacerlo sonreír colocándole esos nombres que solía decirle. La pequeña blanca podía sentir con facilidad que, si bien el guerrero tenía un corazón que albergaba una gran tristeza; ahora estaba feliz latiendo dentro de sí, pero no por el hecho de volver a su propia realidad, sino por el posible encuentro que esperaba se realizase en cuanto llegaran al castillo de ese país.

El trayecto era por demás bastante largo desde el bosque a la entrada de la ciudad, la cual estaba rodeada por un murallón de ladrillos color tierra, y resguardada por dos guardias que les impidieron el paso una vez llegados ahí.

-¿Quiénes son y qué desean?- les inquirió uno de los guardias, apuntándoles con su lanza.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú para venir a tratarme así?- le contestó Kurogane, irritándose de inmediato, a la vez que dirigía su mano a la empuñadura de Souhi.

El otro guardia bajó inmediatamente su arma, reconociendo al dueño de la voz. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No cambias nada, Kurogane; sigues con el humor de siempre. Parece que necesitas un buen trago…

-¡Tú, hijo del demonio…!- escupió Kurogane, imitando a quien lo había reconocido-. Déjanos pasar, tengo que hablar con la princesa ahora mismo.

Con fuerza, ambos guardias movieron las pesadas puertas de roble que daban la bienvenida, iluminando a los recién llegados con brillantes rayos que salían de diversos puestos ubicados en plena calle. Los invadió también el ruido de voces que gritaban anunciando sus productos y personas que se detenían en los distintos stans esparcidos a cada costado de una avenida.

A una señal de Kurogane, "Syaoran" y el resto entraron, despidiéndose de los guardias con una leve reverencia.

Se introdujeron en el grupo algarábico de personas, siguiendo su camino en vía recta. Sakura era la única que se sorprendía observando lo que se transaba en los diversos puestos: desde pescados y frutas, hasta joyas hermosas y telares para ropa. El resto del grupo sólo seguía a su guía en silencio.

Casi se pierden entre un grupo de mujeres parlanchinas que discutían acerca de la compra de alimentos para el almuerzo, pero les hicieron el quite al doblar en una esquina.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta encontrar, en una calle poco concurrida; un palacio oriental de colores vivos matizados de verde. El portón, de madera color guinda, no poseía ninguna seguridad aparente, pero al momento de que Kurogane intentase empujar las puertas; dos navajas filosas pasaron rozándole ambas mejillas.

"Syaoran" se ubicó delante de Sakura, invocando su espada con el poder de sus manos, a la vez que "Fye" empezaba a trazar símbolos irreconocibles entorno a él. El ninja los detuvo con un gesto, mirando en dirección de donde provino el ataque, percatándose de que, sobre la muralla de entrada del castillo, habían varios hombres vestidos con ropajes oscuros portando todo tipo de armas cortantes.

El líder- y autor del ataque- saltó en dirección al suelo, cayendo en una posición felina delante del grupo.

-¡Identifíquense!- le ordenó, sonando su voz muy extraña ya que una tela le cubría casi todo el rostro.

-Tsck… dime tu nombre y te daré el mío- le respondió Kurogane, sin molestarse en desenvainar la espada.

-¡Arrogante!- empezó a rebatir el de negro cuando, corriendo velozmente y saltando el muro; llegó otro parecido a él.

Se acercó a su compañero y le susurró algo al oído mientras boqueaba de cansancio. Asintiendo repetidas veces, el atacante se limitó a silbarle al resto de su pandilla, los cuales, ante esa señal; abrieron el portón y desaparecieron por entre los árboles, recovecos y tejados del palacio. El único que no se marchó fue el mensajero, quien se inclinó exageradamente.

-Tomoyo-hime (8) les está esperando- se limitó a decir, indicándoles que ingresaran.

La primera en entrar fue la pequeña Mokona, quien saltaba agitando sus grandes orejas, llamando a los demás. Sakura acudió al llamado, caminando lentamente, seguida de "Syaoran" quien miraba a cada lado del lugar buscando a quienes los habían recibido y "Fye", quien ocultaba el parche de su ojo con un gran mechón de su cabello. Sonreía como antes, aunque lo hacía sólo para pasar desapercibido de las miradas que los acechaban por todas partes.

-Hyuuu, cuanta seguridad hay en este lugar- comentó enigmáticamente, provocando que el más joven voltease a mirarlo con inquisición.

Kurogane cerraba el grupo, cruzado de brazos examinando concienzudamente al mensajero. Sabía que no era un enemigo, pero no le conocía. De hecho, ninguno de los otros ninjas que los vigilaban desde sus oscuros puestos le parecían conocidos, a excepción de unos cuantos, quienes le saludaron con un gesto de la mano que él respondió.

El sendero por el que entraron era de piedra prensada, coronada por una escalera de madera. Subieron por ella en silencio, un poco asustados al ver que, dentro del recinto; parecía que no habitase nadie. Quien les invitase a pasar los dejó solos en el primer rellano, perdiéndose también tras unos matorrales.

-¡Síganme, ella nos espera!- se limitó a decir Kurogane, colocándose ahora a la cabeza de todos.

Un pasillo de madera pulida fue el camino que los condujo por diversos pasillos rectos que desembocaban en más pasillos y habitaciones, pero una destacaba del resto. Era la más alta que habían visto por todo el lugar, y también la más sencilla de todas. Sólo poseía dos puestas corredizas de papel y madera roja que se entrelazaban, despidiendo una leve luz carmesí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Han llegado- susurró una voz dulce.

El tintineo de las pequeñas campanas que colgaban de su tocado sacaron a la joven Tomoyo de sus cavilaciones cuando giró al escuchar varios pasos que se aproximaban.

-Así estaba _predestinado_- respondió Yuuko, sonriendo enigmáticamente a su interlocutora.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar nuestra conversación para después- concluyó la Miko, poniéndose de pie frente al gran espejo redondo en que se reflejaba la imagen de la Bruja Dimensional.

-Es lo mejor. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, conversaremos de tu deseo.

La imagen de Yuuko se volvió borrosa de repente, dejando limpia la superficie redonda del espejo gris, en que cual ya no se proyectaba ni siquiera la imagen de la propia muchacha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin esperar a ser invitados y ni siquiera tocando la puerta, Kurogane descorrió la pared fina de papel de arroz.

Un pequeño arroyo cruzaba la estancia en la parte final del salón, en donde había un puente diminuto de madera que finalizaba en otra puerta, pero por donde ingresaron, no existía agua, sino que le piso era liso.

En medio de la habitación, unos escalones de piedra pulida se levantaban, terminando en una plataforma del mismo material. La pared estaba decorada por dos grandes dragones negros con una media luna en medio, y más abajo; había un redondo espejo protegido por las flamas de dos candelabros altos con velas encendidas.

-Bienvenidos, les esperaba- dijo la única persona que se encontraba en el interior, de pie frente al espejo dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

Se giró en dos pasos, enfrentando a sus invitados.

-Tomoyo…- oyó "Fye" murmurar a Kurogane, con sorpresa disimulada.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kurogane- le dirigió una mirada rápida, pero dulce a su antiguo vasallo.

Descendió lentamente las escalinatas.

-¿Dónde está Souma?- escupió de repente Kurogane, observando con atención que por ninguna parte estaba su antigua rival y guardiana de la princesa.

-Creo que debemos sentarnos a conversar todos, pero los veo muy cansados. He de suponer que están agobiados de viajar tanto- se limitó a responder la joven, colocándose delante del grupo.

Los observó a todos con una rápida mirada y se inclinó respetuosamente, saludándolos con formalidad.

"Syaoran", Sakura y "Fye" le respondieron de la misma forma. Mokona sólo saltó al hombro izquierdo de Kurogane, quien no miraba a los demás.

Tomoyo tomó las manos de Sakura- que era la primera de la fila-, estrechándolas con suavidad.

-Bienvenida a mi palacio; aquí estarás a salvo- le dijo, sonriendo sinceramente.

La hija de Clow devolvió el gesto con respeto. Lo mismo hizo el joven arqueólogo cuando la princesa del Japón feudal se dirigió a él. Al saludar a "Fye", este se inclinó para besar la mano de Tomoyo, cubriendo astutamente con un mechón de pelo; su ojo izquierdo parchado. La chica no se disgustó por el gesto, sino que le sonrió complacida.

-Sólo espero que puedas ser fuerte…- fue lo único que le dijo al rubio separándose de él.

Cuando se disponía a dirigirse al ninja, este ensombreció su ceño aún más y no la miró directo a los ojos. Una leve punzada se le clavaba en medio del pecho al tan sólo recordar lo de lo que se había enterado últimamente, pero, sin quererlo; sus ojos escarlatas estaban decorados con un fino brillo de emotividad. Como presintiendo lo que sentía Kurogane, Tomoyo le murmuró un "disculpa" muy bajo, inclinándose ante él también. El ninja ni se inmutó cuando le habló.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le soltó de golpe, serio como siempre.

-Seguro. Pero primero deseo hablar con "Fye"- miró al rubio.

-Será un placer- le respondió el mago, haciendo otra reverencia.

La joven princesa aplaudió fuerte y por la puerta aparecieron una chica de largo pelo ondulado tomado en dos coletas y un joven de rostro serio. Ambos estaban vestidos con kimono y hakama blancas con cinturones lilas.

Se colocaron a cada costado de Tomoyo, arrodillándose ante los recién llegados.

-Ellos son Himawari y Doumeki (9), mis sirvientes personales, quienes de ahora y hasta que se queden en esta dimensión; los atenderán y servirán en lo que necesiten- les explicó al grupo.

-Soy Himawari, por favor, si necesitan la menor cosa; no duden en acudir a nosotros- habló la joven de largo cabello.

-Soy Doumeki; estoy a su servicio- se inclinó el joven de rostro serio.

-Por favor, llévenlos a sus aposentos y dispongan lo necesario para la cena- les ordenó a sus sirvientes con dulzura, mirándolos a los ojos.

Sus vasallos asintieron.

-Si me disculpan, personalmente no los podré ver hasta la hora de comer; aún tengo algunos _asuntos _que concluir. Les ruego que perdonen mi descortesía…- volvió a inclinarse la chica, con sus ondulados cabellos casi tocando los bajos de su traje ceremonial.

-No hay necesidad de que nos pida eso, princesa; lamentamos llegar intempestivamente- habló "Syaoran"; arrodillándose ante ella.

Obtuvo como respuesta una tierna sonrisa de Tomoyo, quien los despidió desde su posición con un gesto de la mano mientras los demás dirigían sus pasos a la salida.

-_Sólo espero que todo salga bien aquí también…_- le dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, donde estaba el espejo redondo.

-¡Yuuko-san!, ahora si podremos terminar nuestra conversación…- Tomoyo subió de vuelta las escaleras y se sentó sobre sus rodillas observando a la Bruja Dimensional, quien estaba bebiendo una cerveza.

-Me parece perfecto. ¡Nada mejor que un trago mientras se hacen negocios!- rió Ichihara, contagiando a la Miko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Por aquí; por favor- les indicó Doumeki al grupo de viajeros-. Himawari, ve tú a las cocinas a ordena la cena…

-Sí- asintió la muchacha y se fue presurosa por un pasillo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de piso amaderado hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, el cual tenía paredes cubiertas de puertas finas, todas ellas cerradas. A Sakura y Soel Modoki les llamó la atención ese tipo estilo decorativo, de lo cual se percató el sirviente.

-Son las _salas_ que crea la princesa Miko del castillo; sirven para alejar las bestias y los malos espíritus del país- habló en tono doctoral.

-Puuu, se parecen a las paredes de la tienda de Yuuko- agregó la blanca, con las orejas abajo.

-Oh, vaya, estás cosas no se ven en mi país, aunque también tenemos un sacerdote…- comentó "Syaoran", un poco animado, mirando alternativamente a Doumeki y a Mokona, quien estaba en sus brazos ahora.

-Entonces tendrá mucho de que hablar con la princesa Tomoyo; justamente ella me habló el otro día de que…- pero calló de repente, al ver que Kurogane se detenía en una parte del pasillo-. Olvidaba que ese era el camino a su cuarto, Kurogane-san- se inclinó otra vez al nombrar al ninja.

-Deja de comportarte tan formal conmigo…- regañó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo me quedó aquí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Se despidió de los otros con un gesto de la mano, doblando por la curva en la que se había detenido, adentrándose en ella.

"Fye" agarró a Mokona justo a tiempo antes de que alcanzara a saltar otra vez al hombro del hombre.

-Creo que él necesita estar solo un poco- le susurró a la creación de Clow y Yuuko, mientras la acomodaba en su propio hombro-. Él necesita pensar en muchas cosas- puntualizó enigmáticamente.

-"Fye"…

Modoki blanca frunció su invisible ceño con preocupación. Ella podía sentir la pena que invadía el corazón de Kurogane, aunque él lo disimulase perfectamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- le preguntó la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

-Deseo tener la Ginryuu (10)- contestó firmemente Tomoyo.

Alzando la cabeza, Yuuko miró atentamente a la joven princesa del Japón Feudal quien le sostenía la mirada. Pudo leer en ella la clara determinación de obtener su propio _propósito_ a toda cosa.

-Sabes que el costo de ese _deseo_ es muy alto- replicó con un brillo interesado en sus ojos escarlatas.

-Daré lo que me pidas con tal de tener _esa_ espada- sentenció la Miko, crispando las manos.

-¿Tanto deseas que _él_ no muera?- desde su propia dimensión, Yuuko seguía sacando sus propias deducciones, esperando con interés la respuesta de la pequeña princesa, a la vez que sorbía su cerveza.

Tomoyo se dio su tiempo para responder adecuadamente, aunque en el fondo de su corazón; sabía que lo que le diría a Yuuko distaba mucho de lo que realmente sentía.

-Sólo quiero que se cumpla lo que esta _predestinado_…

La bruja rió tristemente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Lo _predestinado_… le hacía recordar tanto a cierta persona que antes se lo había dicho: terminar con lo _predestinado_ para creer en el futuro. En el fondo, tenía conciencia de que la princesa le estaba mintiendo; pero no quiso ahondar más en el asunto ya que quería contemplar qué ocurriría después y si su propio _deseo_ era cumplido.

-Entonces… tu pago será la pulsera que tienes en el tobillo- decretó Yuuko, tocando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

Tomoyo palideció al escuchar eso, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos amatistas, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Siendo ella una Yumemi (11), podía predecir ciertos eventos relevantes, pero el que había contemplado en su sueño; estaba inconcluso. Mas la sensación de vacío y angustia con la que había despertado al día siguiente, le hacía temer que no tuviese un final muy feliz esa visión.

Arrodillándose en el suelo de su propio salón, revolvió entre su larga vestimenta buscando el pago de su deseo: una fina pulsera de oro en forma de media luna. Se la quitó con un clic, sopesándola en sus manos. Era una joya por demás hermosa, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino el significado de ella. Era su fuente de poder para levantar el kekkai que mantenía a salvo de los monstruos a su país. Gracias a esa pulsera, era capaz de resistir los ataques con una doble posibilidad de victoria, mas, al desprenderse de ella; ahora todo su pueblo estaría en manos de sus rezos y la creación de nuevas salas, si su poder se lo permitía.

Suspiró un poco cansada, estirando sus manos hacía el reflejo de Yuuko en la pared.

-Envíamelo a través de tus poderes- le pidió la bruja.

Poniendo sus dedos en pose de rezo, una pequeña esfera rojiza se proyectó frente a la Miko, absorbiendo de inmediato al objeto y esfumándose instantes después.

A los pocos segundos; la pulsera caía en manos de Ichihara, quien sonreía dulcemente. Sobre su hombro izquierdo, descansaba la Mokona Negra; Larg, quien dormitaba placidamente.

-Mokona, despierta, necesito que transportes algo- le susurró empujándola con la punta de sus dedos.

-Kyyaa… bararú…- contestó el ser mágico, bostezando con absoluta flojera.

Al ver que su pequeña creación estaba comenzando a despertar, miró en la dirección contraria, a través del pasillo de su tienda, buscando a las gemelas.

-Maru, Moro; ¡traigan lo que les mostré el otro día!- gritó, percatándose que al fondo del pasillo, las pequeñas se asomaban desde una habitación.

-¡Sí, ama!- corearon, saliendo raudas a cumplir con el favor.

Tomoyo observó toda la situación con sumo interés, analizando con sumo interés las últimas palabras dichas por la bruja.

-Tú… tú sabías que te pediría esa espada ¿cierto?- preguntó juntando sus manos en el centro de su falda. No se había puesto de pie porque una debilidad atroz se había apoderado de su cuerpo, fruto del precio que había pagado por esa arma.

La de ojos escarlatas no dejó de sonreír, pero desvió su mirada a los jardines de su tienda.

-_Si el sueño no termina_… (12) _no habrá esperanzas para nadie_…- pedió su vista en un particular trozo de tierra, donde el pasto crecía de un color esmeralda que le reconfortaba los sentidos-. Todos hemos hecho un sacrificio para que el _destino_ cambie y haya esperanzas en un _futuro_… pero aún así; hay _deseos_ que no pueden ser cumplidos- una sombra cubrió los rasgos inexpresivos de Yuuko, obligándola a fruncir su ceño-. El pago que tu has hecho es vital para el destino de Kurogane y de todos, pero si te arrepientes de lo que me has dado, es porque no crees en el _mañana_…

-No me arrepiento porque quiero cambiar lo que vi en mi sueño- agregó Tomoyo con rapidez, también cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces confía en _él_ y en su propio _deseo_, pues ahora dependemos de ellos. Ni siquiera yo puedo _intervenir_ por mucho tiempo más… ni _él_ tampoco.

-¿Te refieres a…?.

-_Él que no pudo cumplir su deseo_…

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la Miko, perturbándola un poco. ¿Acaso ese hombre tan horrible que había intervenido forjando el _futuro_ de ella y de todos los involucrados en la búsqueda de las plumas de la princesa Sakura aún tenía ánimos de seguir fastidiando sus vidas?. Y lo más terrible ¿cómo podrían detenerlo?... Por eso ella necesitaba recuperar pronto esa arma para al menos tener esperanzas de que lo _escrito_; pudiese ser borrado.

Moro y Maru llegaron corriendo hasta donde su ama estaba sentada. Le entregaron la espada la cual tomó Yuuko con su mano derecha. Con la otra mano, tomó a la Modoki negra, colocándola en el suelo.

-Ahora envíale esto a Tomoyo-hime, por favor. Y no permitas que Soel se percate de este intercambio- se inclinó al frente, alcanzando la altura de la bola negra-. Confío en ti, pequeña- le besó la joya incrustada en la frente.

-Baruuuu…- dijo el ser mágico y abrió su boca lo más ampliamente que pudo, tragando el artefacto.

A los pocos segundos, otra esfera se materializaba frente a la princesa, rompiéndose en un "trasch", cayendo de ella; la Ginryuu.

-Gracias, Yuuko-san.

-No hay problema, pero ésta espada sólo podré concedértela provisoriamente…

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué precio me habrías pedido para entregármela para siempre?- quiso saber la joven amatista, acariciando la empuñadura finamente tallada en forma de dragón.

-No puedes obtenerla permanentemente ya que fue el pago de Kurogane a cambio de viajar por las dimensiones para llegar a ti de vuelta- explicó Yuuko, doctoralmente, alcanzándole su brazo a Larg Modoki para que volviese a subir a su regazo-. Además, el único precio que pudiste haber dado por ella debe ser guardado para otro _deseo_…- su rostro nuevamente se volvió enigmático, observando otra vez el pasto que crecía en su tienda-. Bien, creo que eso era todo lo que querías pedirme ¿cierto?.

-Sí. Gracias nuevamente y por favor, no le digas a Kurogane qué di como pago; jamás me lo perdonaría, tú sabes lo orgulloso que es.

-Hmmm… lo sé, pero él tiene sus razones para ser así; especialmente contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le asaltó esa duda a Tomoyo.

Yuuko giró su rostro para mirar por sobre su espalda.

-Debo irme, Watanuki-kun a despertado de nuevo… y debo saber acerca de Sakura-hime.

-Está bien. Adiós, Bruja Dimensional- se despidió reverencialmente, casi tocando con su frente el suelo.

-Hasta pronto, Princesa Miko- la otra mujer la miró dulcemente mientras su imagen se difuminaba de la superficie y mostraba el rostro pálido de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurogane descorrió la puerta de su habitación, mirándola atentamente.

Todo estaba exactamente como la última vez que la vio esa lejana mañana, el mismo día en que Tomoyo lo exilió de su país y tuvo que llegar a la tienda de la bruja.

-Me las pagaras, Tomoyo…- le dijo al silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

Se quitó las botas negras, tocando con sus pies descalzos el frío de la madera. También se quitó los dos cinturones rojos y la capa negra, desamarrando el cordón que la mantenía sujeta. Con cuidado se quitó la placa roja con el símbolo de la media luna negra y sin darse cuenta, la acarició con suavidad.

Subió uno escalones que mantenían en alto su futón y al llegar a él; se lanzó cayendo pesadamente. Estaba cansado, no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su mente y por sobre todo; su corazón se sentía abatido. Sabía que él era un hombre fuerte, pero también sabía que no podía ser así por siempre.

-El corazón más fuerte es también el más débil (13)- dijo, sin dejar de contemplar el pedazo de metal que sostenía.

Siguió así por tiempo indefinido, hasta que sintió que sus manos estaban heladas, por lo que decidió cambiarse la ropa. Se quito la pechera de la armadura y los pantalones, los que reemplazó por una polera de mangas largas y pantalones más sueltos del mismo color que solía usar: negro. Como su nombre…

Debía ser firme como el acero, ya que sólo el más fuerte sobrevivía en un mundo donde la vida era lo más importante. Si se titubeaba por un segundo, entonces significaba que preferías morir. Y él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Desde que quedase huérfano con tan sólo 11 años (14), se juró a sí mismo buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a quién asesinó a su madre esa noche en Suwa; vengando así el quiebre de todo linaje real en el mismo pueblo. Pero aún quedaba él, aunque ya no le interesaba ser príncipe de ningún lugar; sólo quería ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de la persona que le quitó a la mujer que más había amado en su vida: su madre (15)…

… Mas, al volver a ver a la princesa del Castillo Shirasagi otra vez; no pudo dejar de sentir eso extraño que siempre le ocurría cuando la tenía cerca. Esa sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía cuando conversaban calmadamente los dos solos, sin Souma cerca. O cuando la miraba pasear tranquila por los jardines del palacio, observando como se detenía siempre a mirar el Sakura que crecía junto a la gran pileta central que- _casualmente_- estaba debajo del balcón de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos mientras se abrochaba la cinta del pantalón y no pudo evitar el dejar volar su mente en esos recuerdos…

… Cuando a veces ella le pedía que viajase a su lado para recorrer el país y certificar la construcción de salas y él aceptaba con la excusa de protegerla, aunque en el fondo sintiese que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ver esos ojos amatistas que lo reconfortaban y que era los primeros en ver cada vez que partía a alguna misión- para acabar con los asesinos o criaturas que deambulasen buscando hacerle daño a la chica-; cuando despertaba cansado del esfuerzo, pero feliz de ver que ella estaba bien. Y que le curaba las heridas. Tenía el sumo conocimiento de que era al único en todo el palacio al que personalmente atendía cada vez que llegaba de una batalla. ¡Ni siquiera a Souma, su guardiana oficial la atendía así!.

Dentro de su corazón, quería guardar la esperanza de que, por alguna razón en especial; ella le cuidase sólo a él. Que lo llamase a él cada vez que estaba a solas, que sólo con él viajase lejos y que sólo él conociese el dormitorio de la princesa; donde nadie- aparte de Amaterasu y él- podía entrar. Pero, como un centelleo, le llegó el recuerdo de cómo lo había tratado al llegar; como un completo extraño… y eso- debía reconocerlo- dolía… y mucho. En especial, considerando que su _deseo_ de volver a Japón era sólo para volver a verla, y protegerla, especialmente al saber que todo era posible después de conocer el trasfondo de su viaje y la manipulación a la que podía llegar a ser sometida una persona.

Negó con la cabeza, causándole cosquillas los pequeños pechones que caían en su frente. Giró de vuelta al lugar donde estaba su ropa, buscando en el fondo, una botella de Sake que siempre guardaba. Bebía de ella cada vez que se sentía inseguro; y en ese prematuro atardecer, sentía todo su miedo contenido remecerle el cuerpo.

No supo porqué, pero recordó a sus padres. En realidad, sí sabía porque instintivamente quiso recordarlos: para hacerse fuerte.

Su padre cuando pequeño le había preguntado ¿por qué se quería hacer fuerte?, y él le respondió que era para proteger a los que amaba. Ahora sus amados padres ya no estaban con él, por lo que no amaba nada más y su único afán en perfeccionar su técnica era la venganza. ¿Pero eso era tan cierto¿acaso no le había prometido a Tomoyo que con su espada protegería a sus seres queridos?... mas él era un hombre solo. Su forma de ser facilitaba el mantener cierta distancia de quienes le rodeaban causando su continua reserva y soledad, aunque él conservaba un lugar especial para una sola persona, a la cual admitía tener cerca cuando no le gustaba sentirse solo. Porque sí tenía sentimientos, aunque nadie reparase en ellos. Para él esas cosas eran cursilerías y patrañas, excepto cuando alguien se preocupaba por él y él- muy de vez en cuando- también ser permitía distenderse un poco y asomar sus propias emociones. Pero tanto tiempo conteniéndose- mucho más durante el viaje, siendo él el que asumiera la responsabilidad de mantenerlos unidos, escuchándolos, protegiéndolos, aconsejándolos y hasta; preocupándose por ellos- no era bueno. Sabía que necesitaba darse la oportunidad de bajar la guardia o colapsaría de la peor forma. Pero hubiese preferido mil veces sentirse débil y vulnerable en cualquier dimensión menos en esta; su casa, donde todos lo conocían como "el más fuerte" y donde _ella _estaba… La única por la que había regresado y que lo había hecho sentir tonto con sólo mirarlo…

Toc, toc. Alguien golpeaba una de las monturas de madera de su puerta.

Mirando su botella de Sake con pena, decidió guardarla para más tarde y gritarle los primeros improperios que se le viniesen a la mente al desadaptado social que golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios quieres…?- dijo, parando en seco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran" también estaba en su cuarto, meditando sobre lo ocurrido en Celes. La cabeza seguía doliéndole en demasía a causa de mantener estable una conexión con Kimihiro Watanuki, quien estaba en el Mundo de los Sueños, enfrentándose con Syaoran-R, quien gracias a los poderes que residían en el ojo azul que le quitó a "Fye"; obtuvo la herramienta necesaria para llegar a esa dimensión.

_-¿Aún así deseas protegerla?_- preguntó una voz en el fondo de su mente.

-No dudé en ese instante y no dudaré ahora; Clow- respondió el castaño, cayendo abatido sobre el suelo.

-_No esperaba menos de ti. Ahora, tú y el peón de Yuuko son nuestra única esperanza. Yo creo en ustedes y en el futuro; aunque esté construido sobre arena _(16).

El joven apretó los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que ahora sentía.

-Sólo espero poder protegerla hasta el final…- le respondió al aire.

-_Eres nuestra esperanza. Yuuko y yo confiamos en ustedes…_

La voz profunda y melodiosa del mago Clow desapareció por completo de su cabeza; mientras "Syaoran" caía desmayado sobre el piso de su propia habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eres tú…- respondió sorprendido.

"Fye" miraba con su único ojo directo al suelo, como si fuese lo más agradable del mundo.

-¿Te interrumpí?- se atrevió a preguntarle al hombre de negro que estaba apoyado con un brazo en la puerta.

-No. ¿Qué quieres?- Kurogane no estaba de buen humor y eso se notaba a leguas. El que no alcanzase a beber ni un sorbo de su licor lo ponía con un genio de perros.

-Yo… bueno… necesito- el rubio se sentía estúpido y no sabía la razón.

Bueno, si la sabía. No se sentía cómodo porque aún no lograba sobreponerse a lo sucedido en su propio país, y teniendo en su retina todo lo ocurrido allí; sabía de sobra que no podía esperar a que el ninja lo tratase amablemente, si es que alguna vez lo había echo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó luego de unos segundos el dueño de la habitación, quitándose de la puerta-. Por eso has venido ¿verdad?.

-Lo siento, no debería molestarte…- el mago seguía de pie afuera del recinto, mirando el piso.

-Pasa si quieres hacerlo, no pienso darte de comer estando tú allá…

El ojo azul de "Fye" alzó la vista, buscando a su compañero de viaje. Lo encontró sentado en el barandal del balcón, con una pierna de fuera. Entró en su habitación y se paró en la mitad, observando disimuladamente el cuarto. Era muy grande y espacioso, apenas decorado con algunas armas y espadas y objetos para ejercitarse que seguramente utilizaba Kurogane para mantenerse en forma. Su escasa vista siguió viajando hasta encontrar la cama que era apenas un futón blanco rodeado de varios cojines en forma de tubos y círculos, todos ellos ubicados bajo una cortina de velo que caía como un triángulo sobre ese aposento (17).

-¿Tienes hambre o no?- escuchó la voz ronca de hombre que le hablaba desde su corta distancia.

El rubio crispó las manos dentro de las mangas de su hakama, ocultándolas. Se sentía como un animal, no tenía derecho a pedirle de su sangre después de que lo atacase tan salvajemente mientras estaban en el reino de Ashura-ou, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin beber de ese líquido vital- desde esa noche en que descubrieran que estaban siendo vigilados por los hombres de Eagle en el mundo de Infinity-, que ya se le hacía necesario. Por eso había tratado de aplazar sus instintos vampíricos lo más que podía, pero sus fuerzas menguaban y lo necesitaba.

-No merezco que hagas esto por mí…- susurró como disculpa.

El de cabellera negra lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tsck- soltó y dejó su posición para volver a su cuarto. En el rincón donde dormían las armas, buscó una pequeña navaja. Se quitó la muñequera y deslizó el filo por su muñeca izquierda; cortándosela como de costumbre.

De inmediato, la parte sanguinaria de "Fye" comenzó a despertar, oliendo el perfume de la sangre que empezaba a gotear cayendo al suelo. Trató de contener ese llamado incesante, sin éxito. Casi corrió a coger ese brazo que se extendía ante él, tomando esa muñeca con fuerza. Apartó la mano hacia abajo para que de la herida fluyese más sangre, provocando en Kurogane cierto quejido de dolor. Bebió vorazmente el líquido que salía durando casi 10 minutos.

Kurogane miraba al mago con atención. No había pasado por alto el que intentase matarlo a él y al mocoso- "Syaoran"- comandado por las ordenes de Ashura-ou, ni que el mago seguía siendo "aliado" de Fei Wan Reed. Dentro de su estricto código moral, a eso le llamaría _traición _y, a pesar de que Mokona los había trasladado poco después del desastre en Celes; él sabía que tenía una pelea pendiente con ese maldito mago. Porque él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar…

Cuando pudo percatarse que ya no se sentía débil, el vampiro apartó su lengua del lugar, limpiándose con su pulgar, la comisura de los labios, de donde caía un hilo de su alimento.

-Sabes que odio desperdiciar comida…- le dijo chupándose el dedo, mientras la pupila de su ojo derecho recobraba su normal forma.

-A mí no me importa; yo me metí en ese lío porque quise…- la voz del ninja sonaba distante.

Un último temblor le indicó a "Fye" que si instinto había muerto, recuperando su actitud calmada de siempre. Un poco más seguro de sí mismo, se atrevió a enfrentar esa mirada escarlata que lo atravesaba, como esa vez que lo miró en el País de Outo, cuando lo salvó de una muerte segura a mano de los monstruos.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió en el último mundo. Ese no era _yo_- habló lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Al contrario; ese _eras tú_; el que ocultaste todo este tiempo… _Yuui_- el ninja ya no le miraba; quería decirle que se fuera pronto de su cuarto antes de matarlo o molerlo a golpes.

El párpado del mago se abrió, mientras la pupila del ojo se contraía. Era la primera persona en mucho que lo llamaba por su _nombre real_.

-Siempre tan intuitivo; Kuro-rín- le contestó, sonriendo medianamente.

Él otro sólo le respondió con un gruñido.

Así el silencio cayó entre ellos, sumiéndolos en sus propias mentes.

-¿Tienes un trago?- habló al cabo de un rato el rubio.

-Sólo Sake.

-Por mí esta bien-. El mago se giró dándole la espalda al dueño de la pieza-. Creo que te vendría bien el beber un poco y asumir que amas a esa niña.

La última frase provocó que la mirada escarlata del ninja fuese a parar a la espalda del mago de Celes; confundido.

-La forma en que la miraste por un segundo… sólo había visto ese brillo en los ojos de "Syaoran"-kun- fue lo último que dijo "Fye", saliendo por la puerta de la habitación sin cerrarla, dejando aún más confundido a Kurogane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A todos los convocaron al gran salón del Castillos Shirasagi para la cena. La cual transcurrió en una amena conversación donde sólo "Fye" y Moko-chan hablaron con Tomoyo-hime, contándole todos los acontecimientos mientras ella asentía y de vez en cuando interrumpía el relato con expresiones de sorpresa o miedo.

Kurogane, quien estaba sentado a su diestra, no participaba de la conversación, al igual que "Syaoran", quien ni siquiera había probado sus alimentos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el hombre mayor, cogiendo por quinta vez una botella de Sake para echarle a su platillo.

El castaño apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, gruñendo molesto.

-¿Todo habrá vuelto a ser como antes, Kurogane-san?- respondió sin cambiar su gesto, tan sólo que ahora miraba al rubio quien seguía enfrascado en su propia conversación.

-Ya nada será lo mismo…- soltó el ninja, mirando su trago. Entendía el rumbo de su charla y la duda del joven, ya que él mismo la compartía-. Pero parece que a algunos les sirve de mucho fingir…

No supo porqué, pero al decir eso, miró atentamente a la joven Tomoyo, quien seguía sin prestarle mucha atención a su sirviente. La contempló posesivamente, tratando de buscar la posibilidad de que ella lo mirase al menos por unos instantes, sin resultado positivo.

-¿Tomoyo-hime no parece la misma?- "Syaoran" rastreó con su castaña mirada la dirección de los ojos del hombre.

-Me está evitando la muy maldita…- escupió, dejando de mirarla para beber su Sake.

Pasó más de una hora en donde todo siguió como al principio, hasta que Tomoyo se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, dando por concluida la comida.

-Lamento el haberlos entretenido; pero por favor descansen ahora. Aquí estarán bajo el resguardo de mi guardia personal- les habló mirando a casi todos, excepto el ninja.

Con una reverencia, "Fye", Sakura, Mokona- quien estaba un poco ebria, así que el rubio la apretó en sus brazos para que dejara de beber- y "Syaoran" también se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose educadamente de ella. El _mayor_ se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición, tan sólo bebiendo más licor.

-Buenas noches, Kurogane- giró la joven para salir también, cuando sintió que algo le apretaba el brazo.

-¿Dónde está Souma?- le preguntó secamente, sujetando la muñeca izquierda de la princesa.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso aquí?- obtuvo como respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar y no quiero que me sigas evitando- agregó el hombre, poniéndose de pie con agilidad hasta rozar con su cuerpo la espalda de la Miko-. Vamos a mi habitación; esto es privado.

Sin soltarla del brazo, la guió hasta la salida del salón y se encaminaron a un pasillo oscuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Hice bien al traer esto, Yuuko-san?.

"Fye" estaba sentado en medio de su futón, con una dormida Mokona en medio del hueco de sus piernas. Frente a él, en la pared, se proyectaba la figura de la Bruja Dimensional, quien estaba fumando de su pipa con avidez. El mago levantó con su mano derecha el objeto que trajo antes de partir de Celes, el cual brillaba un poco de forma traslúcida.

-El Flowright… ese objeto es muy preciado, "Fye"- comenzó la mujer, dejando descansar su pipa en un cenicero de porcelana-. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo así. Eso era lo que mantenía la forma "física" de tu gemelo¿no es así?- una de sus finas cejas se alzó coquetamente, observando ese "huevo".

-Sí, pensé que podría ser necesario, por eso lo traje- le respondió cabizbajamente el rubio, acariciando con su otra mano las orejas de la pequeña blanca.

-¿Quieres pedirme un deseo?- Yuuko se relamió los labios.

-No lo sé; espero que pueda servir de algo… Ojalá pudiese pedirte que me devolvieses mi ojo para no seguir molestando a Kurogane por la sangre, pero eso significaría traer hasta aquí al otro Syaoran; lo que sería muy arriesgado.

-Exactamente.

"Fye" meditó entonces su próximo deseo. Si no podía liberar al ninja de ser un "E" y por ahora, no podía hacer nada por "Syaoran"; a la única que podía ayudar era…

-¿Puedo desear que el alma de Sakura-chan vuelva a su cuerpo?- en su ojo brillaba la esperanza.

-Me preguntaba cuándo me pedirías eso- Yuuko sonrió maliciosamente-. Claro que puedo concedértelo; es más, estás justo a tiempo- la mujer miró a ambos lados de la habitación en la que estaba y se pudo se pie; saliendo de ella.

El mago suspiró, sopesando entre sus dedos el talismán, mientras esperaba a que Ichihara volviera. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer volvió cargando un trozo de tela, la quitó y mostró el recipiente con forma de tubo transparente donde habían trocitos de cristal de un lado.

-De hecho, si hubiese pasado más tiempo; lo más probable es que el alma no pudiese volver con su cuerpo, causando la muerte de Sakura-hime…

-Entonces ¡deseo que esa alma que está en el Mundo de los Sueños vuelva a su cuerpo lo antes posible!- dijo "Fye".

-Mándame con tus poderes el talismán- le pidió Yuuko.

Escribiendo el anillo de caracteres entorno al huevo, este desapareció en un haz de luz, atravesando esa dimensión hasta caer a los pies de la Bruja Dimensional, quien lo hizo levitar hasta su falda.

Ichihara abrió un extremo del tubo, mientras los fragmentos que allí descansaban, empezaron a formar un remolino, intentando atravesar hacia el otro lado.

-Debes esperar unos minutos hasta que su alma termine el viaje. Cuando lo haga; Sakura- hime les avisará- le advirtió, cerrando el frasco.

-¿Y el otro chico; Watanuki?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Está dormido el pobre- a través de su reflejo, "Fye" pudo ver que la bruja acariciaba uno de los mechones de su trabajador, en cual estaba a su lado, durmiendo echo un ovillo.

-Me alegro- sonrió el mago-. Bien, debo informarle a "Syaoran"-kun sobre esto, para que no se preocupe.

-Claro, dale mis saludos; y cuiden de Moko-chan, por favor. Larg Modoki ha estado muy preocupada por ella…

-Descuida; Mokona es nuestra mayor regalona- le respondió el hombre, haciéndole un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida.

El rastro de Yuuko desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa y engreída de siempre!- le escupió dolido, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de la pequeña.

Llevaba más de media hora discutiendo con Tomoyo, tratando de sonsacarle el paradero de la antigua ninja que era su protectora y el porqué de evitarlo a él en todos los sentidos. No consiguió más respuesta que un escueto "déjame tranquila" en tono de orden.

¡Tantos años sirviéndola fielmente, pero aún no podía soportar que esa pequeña le diese órdenes siendo que era mucho menor que él!. Sabía de sobra que su juramento lo ligaba eternamente a ella; pero tampoco podía permitir que él, el ninja más fuerte de todo el Japón feudal ¡fuese regañado como un niño pequeño!. Aparte de eso, lo único que la muchacha le había preguntado era si había logrado identificar el verdadero significado de la fuerza, a lo que él había respondido con un "sí" rápido; intentando nuevamente tomar el verdadero rumbo inicial de la conversación por enésima vez en lo que llevaban juntos.

Tomoyo, por su parte, desvió su rostro hacia el costado izquierdo, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía cómo era sacudida por esas fuertes manos que la sujetaban por los brazos. Sentía claramente el aliento mimetizado con un suave toque de Sake del hombre golpeando su rostro, y eso hacía que sintiese cómo un súbito rubor empezaba a colorear su pálido rostro. Aún así; quería fingir que era fuerte, y sacando aplomo de dónde no tenía; dio un paso atrás con firmeza, alejándose del ninja.

-¡Esta vez no te escaparás, Tomoyo!; ¡aún no he…!- detuvo su frase mirando asustado a la Miko, que empezaba a colocar sus manos en posición de invocación-. ¡A no, esta vez no me volverás a maldecir, pequeña desgraciada!- empezó a refunfuñar, agitando exageradamente los brazos.

-Quédate quieto, por favor- le respondió la mujer, quien seguía sin mirarlo.

Pronunció unas palabras en lenguaje extraño, a la vez que la frente de Kurogane se iluminaba.

-¿Qué demonios…?... no te atrevas…- le siseó roncamente.

-¡No te muevas!- ordenó nuevamente la princesa.

El ninja comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor que le mareaba los sentidos, mientras que unos rayos rojizos salían de su frente dirigiéndose a las manos de la chica. Ese poder envolvió sus finos dedos, penetrando por sus manos.

Kurogane llevó una rodilla a tierra sosteniendo su cabeza; de repente se sentía menos cansado y con renovadas fuerzas, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña ante sí.

Con un suspiro trémulo, los ojos amatistas de la Miko se abrieron, mostrando una mirada carente de brillo.

-Como tú crees que ya sabes el verdadero significado de la fuerza, no valía la pena que siguieras con el shuu (18); ahora puedes matar a quien quieras sin perder nada de tu tan preciado poder- dijo mirando el piso.

El hombre alzó una ceja mientras se paraba. Desde su altura, pudo ver cómo sin duda, Tomoyo lo estaba evadiendo otra vez, por lo que gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé qué te pasa…- empezó a decirle, corriendo los ojos hacia su costado derecho, pero calló al ver como la pequeña se encaminaba en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Pasó por delante del ninja caminando lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación lo antes posible, ya que no podía seguir fingiendo ante el terrible dolor que le causaba su tobillo derecho. Tenía la leve impresión de que algo líquido y frío salía de esa zona, pero no quiso detenerse a mirar su pie herido, en el fondo; no quería darle pauta a su guardián para que siguiera insultándola.

-¡De verdad que todas las princesas son caprichosas!- volvió a hablar Kurogane, al observar por el rabillo de su ojo como la joven ni siquiera se despedía de él como de costumbre; pero eso se volvió súbitamente irrelevante al detenerse a mirar el andar de la misma.

El trayecto que había hecho estaba decorado por unas gotas carmesí que se volvían más grandes y manchaban con mayor extensión el pulcro suelo de madera. Eso hizo que el ceño característico que mantenía se acentuara y que su mente empezara a sacar conclusiones de dónde podría provenir esa… ¿sangre?.

-Tomoyo...- sin demoras, avanzó en tres zancadas lo que ya había recorrido la joven, y tirándola del brazo izquierdo con fuerza, la giró para que lo mirara.

Pero ella seguía negándose a mantener contacto visual con él.

-¡Ahora mismo me explicarás por qué estás sangrando!- le habló con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

-Suéltame, Kurogane…- respondió, a la vez que en sus labios se formaba una mueca de dolor.

-No hasta que me ex…- pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Un potente temblor hizo estremecer todo el castillo Shirasagi, haciendo que algunas paredes de papel de las habitaciones superiores se rompieran en variados fragmentos. Empujado por el movimiento telúrico, Kurogane se encontró a sí mismo abrazando con fuerza a una Tomoyo que apenas y se mantenía en pie.

Otro movimiento amenazó con hacerlos caer, por lo que, en un acto rápido pero imprevisto, el ninja giró con fuerza, sosteniendo a la princesa contra sí, para golpearse dolorosamente la espalda contra la pared donde estaba la puerta de la habitación. Sabía que si no hubiese protegido de esa forma a la Miko del Japón feudal, lo más probable es que fuese ella quien hubiese recibido ese golpe. Se deslizó por la pared, aguantando un gemido de dolor, mientras seguía sin soltar a la chica.

Tomoyo, asustada por esos temblores, no se resistió al abrazo protector que le brindaba su guardián, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse al saber que sus peores sospechas se empezaban a concretar.

_**Arigatou ima koko ni ite kurete/ Gracias por estar junto a mi ahora,**_

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de esos monstruos?- le preguntó Kurogane mirando más allá del balcón de su habitación.

Unas horrendas criaturas de variados ojos avanzaban amenazantes a través del bosque en que había aterrizado él y los demás horas antes.

-Pude apartarlos con mi kekkai para evitarles la entrada, pero a la hora de almuerzo; no pude contenerlos más- respondió la Miko.

-Diablos… y yo que pensaba descansar un poco- gruñó el joven ninja-. Tsck…

-Lo siento…- sólo atinó a responder la chica, con su voz cargada de pena.

-¿Y dónde esta tu soporte espiritual; la tobillera?.

-Yo…- intentó procesar de forma rápida alguna mentira creíble, pero sabía que no lograría engañar al hombre-. La di como parte de pago de un _deseo_…

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- le recriminó, apartándola un poco del apretado agarre en el que la tenía prisionera-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que esa pulsera es vital para la construcción de salas!.

Él, como hijo de una Miko, tenía pleno conocimiento de que ciertos objetos facilitaban la mantención de las salas y las oraciones protectoras. Venir a cambiar esa joya por un simple _deseo _era bastante estúpido.

-Lo sé; pero tengo mis razones, las cuales no pienso compartir contigo- contestó la muchacha, alejándose aún más de quien la protegiese.

_**Kimi wa nakanai tori no you de mune ga nandaka kurushii/ Pero al verte como un ave incapaz de cantar, se me aflige un poco el corazón.**_

Se apoyó en sus manos para ponerse de pie, casi cayendo desmayada en el intento. Kurogane la sujeto por los hombros, para después cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el futón que ocupaba para dormir. La acomodó ahí, colocándole un cojín pequeño bajo su pie herido.

-¿Qué haces?- Tomoyo trató de apartar las manos del ninja que comenzaban a subirle la falda de su hakama ceremonial, pero el hombre las retuvo firmemente con una sola mano.

-Te dije que eres una niña muy caprichosa, así que ahora, y mientras estés en mí cuarto; seguirás mis órdenes, te guste o no- siseó con la garganta seca.

Se paró rápido en dirección al ropero empotrado en la pared. Lo abrió y registró el primer cajón que había, tirando frascos con líquidos de varios colores al suelo hasta hallar lo que necesitaba. Tomó un frasco chato con líquido azulino y unas vendas, volviendo al lado de la muchacha.

-No necesitas hacer esto, puedo pedirle a alguno de los sirvientes que lo haga- fue lo único que le dijo la amatista cuando vio arrodillarse al hombre al costado de su pie.

_**Tokidoki yokogao ni kodoku ga ochiteru/ A veces veo como tu rostro se hunde en la soledad,**_

Kurogane hizo como que no había escuchado lo último y empapó uno de los trozos de tela con el agua azulada, limpiando una herida que era mucho más grave de lo que alcanzó a imaginar. Limpió con cuidado la sangre que estaba reseca y la que salía con rapidez, escuchando de vez en cuando; los quejidos de la princesa. Tomó otra venda y secó el sector, dando paso a una tercera tela, con la que envolvió desde la mitad de la planta del pie hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo.

-¿Por qué no te curaste la herida antes?- le preguntó seriamente, sentándose cerca de ella a la altura de sus hombros.

-Es… una herida reciente- contestó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pediste a cambio de la tobillera?.

_**Yasashisa no oku no yowasa mo shiritai no/ Y quiero conocer esas debilidades que ocultas tras tu amabilidad.**_

-Ya te lo dije, no lo diré- le respondió, haciendo un ademán de levantarse nuevamente, siendo contenida por el ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran" entró corriendo a la recámara de Sakura, que quedaba al lado de la suya; asustado por los temblores. Ingresó rápido, tratando de despertar a la joven quien no respondía. Detrás de él llegó "Fye" cargando a Mokona, quien en el camino, también se había desmayado con los fuertes movimientos.

-¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?- le dijo arrodillándose al lado de la muchacha.

-No despierta; sólo espero que no se haya asustado mucho con el temblor- contestó el joven castaño, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de la princesa del reino de Clow.

-Quizás esté así porque…- comenzó a hablar el rubio.

Le contó acerca de la conversación con Yuuko y de su _deseo _concedido gracias al intercambio del Flowright.

-Lo más probable es que su alma se esté adaptando al cuerpo nuevamente- finalizó, contemplando también a la chica.

-Debemos decírselo a Kurogane- san lo antes posible- se percató "Syaoran".

-Mañana se lo diremos, por ahora; él tiene que resolver asuntos pendientes con Tomoyo-hime- dijo el rubio, acomodando a Mokona cerca del cuerpo de la princesa-. Kurogane siempre se ha preocupado mucho por todos nosotros; esta noche dejemos que se encargue de sí mismo para variar- agregó adoptando una de sus antiguas sonrisas inocentonas de siempre.

"Syaoran" lo miró receloso, tratando de ver si ocultaba algo, pero prefirió confiar en él; tal como Sakura lo había hecho, a pesar de las mentiras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentía como unos labios posesivos le cortaban el aire, empujándola para que se recostara sobre el mullido futón. Intentó resistirse al principio, sin éxito.

_**Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo watashi ni mo oshiete/ Por favor, dime, por qué te preocupa tanto que algo me ocurra.**_

Dentro de sí misma, tampoco quería poner más barreras a lo _inevitable_. Tantos años compartiendo con él, sintiéndose protegida y socorrida mientras él arriesgaba su vida para salvarla de los atentados la había llevado a fijarse en su guardián de _otra forma_. Cuando tuvo que aceptar que el _destino _los separaría indefinidamente, despotricó hasta más no poder, buscando la manera de hacerlo volver a ella; pero no podía. No hasta que él recibiese una buena lección.

Conocía lo fuerte que era, pero _deseaba_ hacerle entender que la fuerza debía tener una razón mayor que la venganza y el dolor. ¡Quería sanarle el alma después de tanto sufrimiento!. Por lo que, cuando se percató de que Kurogane estaba sobre su rostro, no quiso pensar más en la razón por la que estaba evitándolo, para sólo dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante.

El ninja también se había rendido ante lo _inevitable_ del momento.

-_Creo que te vendría bien el beber un poco y asumir que amas a esa niña_- recordó las palabras del "Fye".

Le dolía la cabeza al recordar lo que le había dicho y como él mismo se lo había tomado; con sorpresa. Pero se pateó mentalmente por su reacción. Eso que ese estúpido mago le dijo al despedirse era la más grande mentira que ahora se le había ocurrido

Debía reconocer que la había extrañado, y mucho. Especialmente porque sentía un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento por salvarlo de la locura en el momento exacto, razón por la cual, había decidido unirse al ejército de ninjas del castillo: para pagarle el favor de rescatarlo y sobre todo; de brindarle la posibilidad de enterrar de forma decente a sus padres. Así que, desde el día en que le juró fidelidad, también se juró a sí mismo no aferrarse a esa niña de mirada dulce.

¿Por qué?... odiaba reconocerlo pero… no quería aferrarse a nadie para no sufrir otra pérdida más en su vida. Por lo que, si ahora se encontraba inclinado sobre la princesa Tomoyo, rozando sus labios con tanta pasión era sólo para agradecerle por todo lo que le había ayudado desde tan pequeño, y en parte; para sacarse un poco ese fastidiante dolor que sentía en las sienes. No era nada más. ¡No podía ser nada más!.

Se mareó cuando sintió una mano suave tocarle el rostro con lentitud, tan sólo con la yema de los dedos. No supo porqué, pero internamente; _deseo _sentir ese toque por otras partes de su cuerpo, por lo que, se colocó totalmente sobre el frágil cuerpo de la princesa, sin darle mayor tiempo de reaccionar; profundizando aún más ese beso, mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba completamente la cintura de la chica.

_**Douka watashi ni dekiru koto ga aru nara/ Por favor, dime, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer  
Kimi no egao no tame ni/ Para volver a ver tu sonrisa.**_

Así, comenzó a recorrer cada parte del rostro de Tomoyo, llenándola de más besos, poseído por algo totalmente desconocido para él; que le indicó que debía bajar y recorrer de la misma forma el cuello de la Miko…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS EXTENSAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**OMG… Primer fic que es tan kilométrico, pero no lo pude evitar U.u. Debía darle una continuación a los ocurrido en Celes para sacar algunas cosas que eran necesarias para mi nueva loca idea. Disculpen si fue muy extenso y aburrido, pero prometo que se viene lo mejor en los próximos caps (que serán unos 2 o 3 como mucho ñ.ñ). Además, como diría el tío Clow "_las casualidades no existen; sólo lo inevitable"_, por lo que, casi todo lo puesto en este cap tiene su razón de ser. El resto, es sólo obra de mi alocada inspiración U.u.**

**ACLARACIONES Y GLOSARIO:**

**(1)Ashura-ou: significa "Rey Ashura".**

**(2)Inoriba: Sala especialmente adecuada para realizar actos concernientes a invocaciones espirituales, rezos y exorcismos. En este caso; es el lugar donde la madre de Kurogane rezaba al momento en que le dieron muerte.**

**(3)Miko: "Princesa Sacerdotisa". Se denomina así a las mujeres que son capaces de repeler con sus poderes los malos espíritus y crear barreras de protección (kekkai) en el anime y manga.**

**(4)"_¡Termina con esta farsa!- gritó coléricamente Kurogane, arrodillado al costado de "Syaoran"-. ¿Qué demonios estás planeando mostrándonos algo que puede ser descubierto tan fácilmente?_": Frase textual del manga n° 162, así como las palabras dichas enseguida por Ashura.**

**(5)Flowright: Talismán que le brindó como regalo el Rey Ashura al Fye original. Puse el nombre en inglés, aunque existe la versión latinizada, la cual no recuerdo ahora U.u.**

**(6)"_No permitiré que nos vuelvan a hacer daño nunca_": Frase dicha por "Fye" en el mundo de Infinity, al terminar de beber de la sangre que Kurogane le ofreció.**

**(7)"_Shiro manjuu_": "Manjuu blanco". Puede entenderse también como "bollo blanco" o "bola blanca". Hace especial alusión al aspecto de un plato típico japonés con el que siempre Kurogane compara a Moko-chan ñ.ñ.**

**(8)Tomoyo-hime: "Princesa Tomoyo".**

**(9)"_Ellos son Himawari y Doumeki_": Son nombres completos son Himawari Kunogi y Shizuka Doumeki. Pertenecen al manga/anime "xxxHOLIC", de las CLAMP. Los puse por una pequeña teoría que tengo acerca de Himawari, y que utilicé también en un fic de "xxxHOLIC" (como me promociono xD); además, si las diosas creadoras pueden hacer crossover a lo bestia- mareándonos con la reiteración de personajes- ¿por qué nosotros no? ñ.ñ.**

**(10)Ginryuu: "Dragón de plata". Espada que Kurogane dejó como precio a cambio de cumplir su deseo.**

**(11)Yumemi: "Vidente de sueños". Título que se le otorga a los que pueden ver y predecir acontecimientos a través de sus sueños. Fue así como Kurogane denominó a Kakyou cuando conversó con él en el mundo de Tokyo X.**

**(12)"_Si el sueño no termina_…": Frase dicha por Yuuko. Ella asegura que fue lo último que le dijo "el fastidio de cuatro ojos" (Clow xD) antes de morir. También fue lo primero que "Syaoran" le dijo al llegar a la tienda de deseos.**

**(13)"_El corazón más fuerte es también el más débil_": Algo parecido le dijo Kurogane a "Syaoran" en Infinity acerca de la princesa Sakura.**

**(14) 11 años: Ni en el manga ni en el anime queda claro la edad de ninguno de los personajes, así que es sólo una especulación de mi parte el darle esa edad a Kuro-wanwan ñ.ñ.**

**(15)"_La mujer que más había amado en su vida: su madre_": Otra especulación mía.**

**(16)"_En el futuro; aunque esté construido sobre arena_": Frase parecida a una de las portada del manga donde sale Clow mirando las ruinas de su país.**

**(17)"_Futón blanco rodeado de varios cojines en forma de tubos y círculos, todos ellos ubicado bajo una cortina de velo que caía como un triángulo sobre ese aposento_": Pésima descripción del mismo dormitorio donde Kurogane despertó cuando recuperó lo conciencia en el Castillo Shirasagi. Es el mismo lugar que sale tanto en el anime como en el manga.**

**(18)Shuu: "Maldición". Fue el sello que Tomoyo le colocó al ninja para que no matara innecesariamente.**

**Lo de la tobillera que Tomoyo le entrega a Yuuko a cambio de la Ginryuu es sólo invención mía. Tal cosa no existe en TC, la usé porque el otro precio que la chica podía pagar vendrá después… xD.**

**También lo que sale al comienzo de cómo termina la pelea en Celes lo inventé, lo único real es hasta donde Ashura-ou dice "_Sólo quiero que me concedas mi deseo"_ ya que así termina el último manga oficial (162) que es el punto de partida de la historia. Si en el tomo 163 la saga en Celes finaliza de forma parecida; es sólo mera coincidencia. Si termina de manera distinta, entonces sólo guíense para leer este fic hasta el tomo 162 o volumen 21, como quieran llamarlo.**

**La canción traducida que sale se llama "Spica", la cual canta Maaya Sakamoto (maestra ñ.ñ) y es el tema que sale cuando Kuro-miau hace las cinco promesas a Tomoyo-hime en el anime. El resto de la canción la pondré en los próximos caps n.n.**

**DEDICADO:**

**Especialmente a todos los seguidores de TC Y TRC (no habrá tercera temporada T.T), más especialmente a los amantes de la pareja Kurogane- Tomoyo. A todos ustedes, espero que les guste esta historia medio rara, y les prometo que intentaré ser fiel al hilo argumentativo del manga. Esto esta escrito con todo mi corazón para ustedes, pues se merecen lo mejor. **

**Espero que tanto para los fans como los que no lo son la disfruten. Si no les gusta, pueden dar su opinión y haré lo que esté en mi alcance para mejorar. Si les gustó, también espero sus opiniones; ¡todo será bien recibido y apreciado!. No hay cosa que me agrade más que saber que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer estas invenciones. Si no opinan, no importa; les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que lean esto el detenerse y leer el fic. De verdad que es muy significativo para mi.**

**¿Dónde está Souma?. ¿habrá retornado el alma de Sakura- hime a su cuerpo?; ¿qué significará realmente la fuerza para Kurogane¿y esos monstruos de dónde salieron?. Para responder estas dudas y como molestia para algunos- lo siento-; esto tendrá continuación, pero no les adelantaré nada aún V.V.**

**¡Reviews, por fis!!. Me pone contenta saber lo que opinan.**

**De antemano, gracias por leer. Los quiero. Besos!!.**

**ARASHI YUUKO TOMOYO-HIME "FYE" HIMAWARI ARISUGAWA KISHUU.**

**P.D.: Mini adelanto: El próximo capítulo se llamará… "Aprendiendo a enfrentar" (un regalito por las molestias ñ.ñ).**


	2. Las revelaciones del mago

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" (TC) y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene spoilers de la saga de Celes (volumen 21). Si no se sienten preparados para leer; no lo hagan.

¡Que disfruten de la historia!.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

"**EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA FUERZA".**

**Capítulo segundo: "Las revelaciones del mago".**

Yuuko se tomó el cuello con ambas manos, a la vez que giraba su cabeza en 360 grados, provocando que los huesos crujiesen. Estaba de pie bajo un gran sakura que conocía muy bien, ya que adoraba los recuerdos y vivencias ocurridas bajo su amplia copa de flores y ramas. Su largo kimono blanco decorado con algunas volutas imitadoras de humo rojo, la hacían lucir extrañamente tranquila.

-Al parecer; todo va bien hasta ahora…

-Lo mismo pienso yo- contestó otra voz profunda, de hombre.

La bruja sonrió disimuladamente al reconocer al dueño de las palabras, quien también estaba paseando de _casualidad _por el Mundo de los Sueños, cruzado de brazos.

-Haruka-san, buenas noches- le saludó.

Un pálido y delgado hombre de dorados ojos, hizo una leve inclinación ante ella. El cinturón de su hakama bailó tranquilamente al ser embestido por una brisa fresca.

-Muy buenas noches, Yuuko-san- le respondió, expulsando el humo de su cigarro-. Creo que hoy _nosotros_ tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Así es, Haruka-san- habló una tercera voz, desde la oscuridad que proyectaba un gran árbol de melocotón-. ¿Tienes algún cigarro para la _mariposa_ y yo?.

-Tú…- susurró Ichihara, acentuando más su mueca alegre en sus labios pintados de carmesí oscuro-. Estaba comenzando a extrañarme tanta _casualidad_ en este sueño…

Saliendo de la sombra del macizo tronco, apareció la alta figura de un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros tomados en una coleta baja, ataviado con una larga capa azulada con bordes dorados.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de hacer mí aparición triunfal…

El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban Haruka Doumeki (1) y la Bruja Dimensional con las manos extendidas hacia ellos. Los miró detenidamente, mientras el arquero e Ichihara también le extendían una de sus manos; formando un círculo pequeño.

-Es tiempo de que también _ellos _entren en el plan, mi querida Yuuko- habló Clow, tomando con suavidad la mano de la bruja, besando el frente.

-De eso me encargo yo- le respondió el ex sacerdote Doumeki, aplastando con la suela de su sandalia el cigarro que había estado fumando-. Después seguimos charlando.

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano, mientras caminaba hasta perderse detrás de un murallón formado por árboles de altas copas en medio de un estrecho pasaje oscuro.

Clow seguía sin soltar la mano de su antigua compañera de labores mágicas, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar inconcientemente.

-Clow…

-¿Mmm…?.

-¿Estás seguro de querer _ese deseo_?- le preguntó Ichihara, sin parecer molesta por la caricia que aún recibía su mano.

-Sí- le contestó con firmeza, desviándole la vista.

La profunda mirada del mago se volvió melancólica, a pesar de que apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos.

-A llegado la hora de que esos niños se enteren de la verdad; tienen derecho a saber lo que realmente ocurre.

-¿Y el límite de interferencia?.

Volviendo a tomar la mano de la bruja, Clow se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos privados, tan sólo manteniendo contacto con la _realidad _gracias a la mano que tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-_Creamos en el futuro _(2)_; querida_- sin poder evitarlo, la voz le salió tan susurrante, como si de una súplica se tratarse-. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

Con su otra mano libre, la bruja acarició dulcemente el rostro pálido de su acompañante, intentando acomodar los finos cabellos que se escapaban rebeldes de ese perfecto peinado.

-Debo volver; _él _pronto llegará.

Reed asintió inconcientemente, liberándose con delicadeza de todos los contactos que lo mantenían unido a Yuuko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Kurogane…- suspiró Tomoyo, estrujando el cabello oscuro del ninja.

_**Sono te ga fureta toki fushigi dakedo/ Al tocar tu mano, fue extraño, pero**_

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el real tono con el que había dicho su nombre mientras besaba muy lentamente el cuello blanco y suave, complacido de que la pequeña sólo se dejase hacer sin prohibirle nada, por lo que continuó recorriendo ese sector, a su vez que, sus manos buscaban deshacer obi (3) del hakama ceremonial, sin éxito, por lo que, por ese momento se conformó con seguir probando cada trozo de piel que encontraba.

Tomoyo, por su parte, parecía incapaz de realizar algún movimiento más que el de apretar el futón, intentando contener las ganas de gemir con fuerza ante el trato que recibía. Nunca había sido besada por nadie y ahora sentir cómo ese hombre parecía desearla tanto; la alarmó.

-_Quizás no sienta nada más por mí…_- pensó la joven.

Justo en ese instante, un rayó de luz le atravesó por la mente, dejándola paralizada.

-¡Sakura-hime!- dejó escapar de sus labios, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar, sacando deducciones.

Kurogane seguía preso de su más ferviente deseo, por lo que no le prestó atención a lo dicho por la chica hasta que ésta, colocándole las manos sobre el pecho; comenzó a alejarlo de ella, tratando de empujarlo.

-¿Eh?; ¿pero qué demonios haces?.

La Miko tampoco le escuchó; sólo trataba de soltarse como podía de esos fuertes brazos que no la dejaban. El ninja, sujetándola con su brazo derecho por la cintura, tomó su rostro con la otra mano; obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?; ¿no te gustó lo…?.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Tomoyo quiso apartarse de ese roce que le sonrojaba las mejillas.

-Llévame a la habitación donde esta Sakura; por favor- salió un hilo de su voz, como su estuviese sufriendo mucho.

Kurogane se asustó internamente al ver como la niña intentaba mantenerlo lo más distante de ella, y temió lo peor. Estaba seguro de que, gracias a su brusquedad y falta de tino; la había espantado y ¡justo ahora que estaban a punto de…!. Se ruborizó al pensar en lo estuvo a punto de pasar, pero dejó eso de lado al ver como la niña estaba arreglándose su obi que estaba medio suelto y peinaba un poco su cabello para que no luciese tan desordenado.

-¿Me puedes llevar hasta donde está la princesa?- le volvió a preguntar, ahora, colocándose forzosamente de pie.

El ninja se limitó a suspirar un poco enfurecido. También se paró y anduvo los pocos pasos que la joven había logrado dar con su pie herido.

-Sujétate a mí- le dijo secamente, cargándola en sus brazos, mientras la joven pasaba los suyos por el rededor de los hombros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que; _ese _es _tú deseo…_

La Bruja Dimensional se cruzó de piernas, dejando que la abertura de su kimono blanco; descubriera parte de sus piernas.

La figura de pie frente a ella ni se inmutó ante el gesto.

-Sí- habló el otro ser.

-Está bien, es algo arriesgado, pero creo que tienes el suficiente poder como para resistir algo así- Yuuko sonrió dulcemente-. ¡Watanuki!.

Un alto joven de unos 18 años entró a la habitación vistiendo un gracioso delantal blanco con mangas y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Dime- habló Kimihiro.

-Mi invitado y yo deseamos beber algo…- indicó a quien estaba con ella-. ¿Qué preferirías tomar?.

-Una cerveza.

Ichihara se sorprendió levemente, aunque no permitió que su expresión facial cambiase de ninguna forma.

-Que sean dos cervezas, por favor.

Su joven empleado desapareció por la salida de la habitación, siendo tironeado por dos pequeñas niñas de semblante juguetón, quienes cantaban a coro: "¡Cerveza, síí!".

-Entonces…- volvió a hablar Ichihara, suspirando cansadamente-¿aceptas el precio de _tú deseo_?- se apoyó en uno de los brazos del largo y delgado sillón en el que permanecía recargada.

-Fue el mismo pago que pensó la persona que me dijo que viniera hasta aquí.

-Hmmm… lo sé- respondió la mujer, apartando sus ojos rojos de la otra presencia-. _Nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado…_

El otro habitante del lugar donde estaban sonrió amablemente, mirando con atención a la realizadora de deseos. Sus gafas de leer permitieron que un brillo suspicaz pasase casi desapercibido para la dama, aunque ella logró reconocer casi al instante esa forma de mirar. ¡Esa persona tenía tantos gestos que Clow poseía en vida!.

Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos volvieron a sonreír con malicia.

-Esto de pone sumamente interesante…- susurró enigmáticamente la persona de las gafas, a quien le brillaron aún más los ojos azules oscuros.

-¡Justo cómo en los viejos tiempos!- contestó Yuuko, aplaudiendo gustosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Sakura, despierta por favor!- gimoteaba Mokona blanca, asustada de que aún la joven princesa no recuperase el conocimiento.

Desde el último temblor, "Syaoran", "Fye" y la pequeña esponjosa estaban arrodillados a cada costado de Sakura, esperando alguna reacción, sin resultados favorables. Comparado con el estado en el que caía cada vez que recuperaban una pluma; esta vez parecía sumida en el más profundo sueño sin mostrar indicios de movimiento alguno que calmase a sus preocupados compañeros.

-¡Llamaré a Yuuko!, quizás ella tenga la solución- sugirió Modoki, haciendo un rictus de dolor para que la gema en su frente se iluminase.

-Cuando pedí este _deseo_, la bruja me dijo que demoraría en volver el alma; pero no pensé que tardaría tanto- habló el mago, frunciendo su blondo ceño con preocupación.

El sonido del shoji (4) hizo que la gran mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación volviesen sus miradas a la entrada del cuarto.

En el dintel, Kurogane sostenía a Tomoyo con su brazo izquierdo mientras usaba su otra extremidad para abrir la puerta. Presto, "Fye" se paró a ayudar al ninja, quien entró cargando a la chica.

-Disculpen la intromisión; pero sentí algo extraño entorno a Sakura-hime.

El ninja descargó con sumo cuidado a la joven en el suelo, prestándole un brazo para que se afirmara, lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Qué le a pasado, Tomoyo-hime?- preguntó el mago, al percatarse de que la amatista permanecía apoyada sólo en su pie izquierdo y firmemente sujeta al brazo de su sirviente-. ¿Tuvo algún accidente?.

-No es de mí de quien deben preocuparse- le respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa-. Aprecio que te preocupes por mi, maestro "Fye", pero quien importa ahora es Sakura.

Intentó llegar hasta donde estaba recostada la joven, pero su pie, al pisar; la traicionó. El ninja, casi en el aire, evitó que se cayera, tirándola hacia él con fuerza. Nuevamente la cargó y subió con ella, las diminutas escaleras que también mantenían en alto la cama de esa habitación; al igual que la suya.

"Syaoran" sostenía en sus rodillas la cabeza de Sakura, acariciándole los cabellos lentamente, mientras humedecía un paño blanco en una fuente, como si la chica tuviese fiebre.

-Eso no es necesario- sonó una voz sensual, en la espalda de todos.

-¡Yuuko¡al fin te encuentro!. Mokona lleva rato llamándote y tú no respondías…- protestó la bola blanca, agitando sus pequeños bracitos-. ¿Pasó algo malo?.

Un gran círculo de luz morada se proyectó al frente del futón de la princesa Sakura, dejando ver el reflejo de la Bruja Dimensional con bastante más nitidez en comparación con otras veces. La mujer estaba vestida con un blanco kimono con figuras difusas de color rojo; sentada en un sillón victoriano alto, acompañándola a su lado, un joven de la edad de "Syaoran", quien les daba medianamente la espalda.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- comenzó Ichihara, sacando de sus labios su pipa de plata y madera-. Tomoyo¿puedes dormir a Sakura por unos instantes?.

-¿Tomoyo?- intervino por primera vez el invitado de Ichihara.

Se colocó de pie, girándose para observar a través del reflejo que también escapaba de la gema frontal de Larg Modoki.

En la dimensión del Japón Feudal, el quinteto pudo contemplar la figura alta y elegante de un chico atractivo, de rasgos pálidos, cabellera corta y oscura, con un par de hermosos ojos azulados profundos ocultos tras unas gafas redondas.

-¡Eriol! (5)- exclamó la joven Miko, también colocándose de pie casi por milagro, sin apartar la mano de Kurogane, que seguía apretando su brazo.

-¿Lo conoces?- el ninja estaba sorprendido de que Tomoyo conociese a ese chiquillo.

La chica ni siquiera le prestó atención, liberándose del contacto que la mantenía aferrada a él, cosa que le provocó un mal sabor en la boca.

-Ella te contó¿no es cierto?. La Tomoyo de tú dimensión te contó que aparecí en uno de sus sueños…

El joven estudiante se enrojeció levemente cuando miró los amatistas ojos de la princesa feudal, recordando en su propia mente a la Tomoyo que él conocía: su compañera de instituto, su mejor amiga… y algo más, pero sólo en su corazón.

-Me lo dijo…- respondió bajando la mirada, cubriendo un poco su cara colorada con los mechones que caían por su frente.

Yuuko le lanzó una mirada penetrante al muchacho, sonriendo ladinamente.

-¿Cómo que dormir a la princesa?- "Syaoran" tomó entre sus brazos a la chica, apartándola de todo contacto con los demás.

-¿Para qué no hay tiempo, Yuuko-san?- inquirió "Fye"-. ¿Por qué aún no retorna el alma de Sakura a su cuerpo?.

-Es mejor así…- la bruja no miró al rubio, sino que hurgó detrás de su hombro-. ¡Watanuki, ven aquí!.

El joven estudiante entró a trompicones a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con dos botellas de cerveza y un par de vasos, los cuales dejó en una mesita baja y redonda, mientras refunfuñaba. Cuando terminó con su labor, decidió irse del salón para dejar a la realizadora de sueños junto a su nuevo cliente, pero ella no se lo permitió, reteniéndolo con una caricia en el rostro.

-Ha llegado el momento de que tú también te enteres de algunas cosas…

-Yuuko-san- una gota de sudor nació en la frente de Kimihiro.

Muchas veces le había tocado el rostro- casi como algo maniático- para después reírse de él, pero esta vez le parecía que ese toque tenía algo oculto, algo que lo obligaba a no retirarse de la habitación, sintiendo como sus rodillas se aletargaban, queriendo mantenerlo firme en su posición arrodillada delante de ella.

-Deberías quedarte. Al fin y al cabo, también eres parte de todo esto.

Kimihiro asintió tontamente, mirando hipnotizado los ojos rojizos de su jefa. Se sentó cruzando los tobillos a un costado del reflejo de la otra dimensión.

-¿Estás preparado?- preguntó la bruja dimensional, revolviendo su manga izquierda en búsqueda de algo, calando con sus ojos a Hiragizawa.

-Sí- respondió firmemente Eriol, metiendo su mano dentro de la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar, también buscando algo.

Yuuko se colocó de pie frente al joven, con un pañuelo blanco sobre su mano izquierda. Comenzó a doblarlo sobre sí mismo, para después doblar otra esquina, formando una mariposa (6) en la palma de su mano.

-Eriol Hiragizawa¿puedo concederte tú _deseo_?.

-Sí…

La bruja suspiró, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Buscar personas, buscar cosas; buscar lugares. Buscar personas, buscar lugares conocidos; buscar personas que se necesitan…- empezó, mientras su mano derecha se movía circularmente sobre el pañuelo y un emblema dorado se formaba bajo sus pies, haciendo que su vestido negro flotase (7).

Hiragizawa dejó caer una pequeña llave dorada delante suyo, la cual flotó en el aire.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad; revela tu verdadera forma ante mí- un emblema redondo, con la forma de un gran sol de puntas afiladas y una pequeña luna en la parte superior, se dibujó bajo él-. Te lo ordeno de acuerdo al trato que tenemos. ¡Muéstrate! (8).

La llave tembló ligeramente, obligando a su extremo que se alargase, formando un báculo largo, el cual era coronado por la figura de un sol de afiladas puntas.

-Busca a quién necesitamos; y tráelo desde la muerte…- la voz de Yuuko sonaba extrañamente ronca, como si le causase un gran esfuerzo hablar.

El pañuelo doblado en forma de mariposa voló despacio hasta posarse sobre el pecho de Eriol, quien agarró firmemente su cayado con ambas manos. Sentía como ese pañuelo intentaba ingresar hasta su cuerpo, causándole un dolor insoportable, pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Ese era _su deseo_ y el de otra persona.

-Muéstrate…

Eriol se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón victoriano individual en que, minutos antes, estaba sentado, pero su condición ahora era mucho peor. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tratando de soportar el intenso calor que lo apresaba. Su mente estaba perdida más allá del tiempo y el espacio, tratando de encontrar a esa persona que debería ocupar su cuerpo por unos instantes para cumplir un _deseo_. Podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser era invadida por corrientes eléctricas muy poderosas, las cuales llegaban hasta su cerebro, causando una confusión tal; que no lograba distinguir entre sus recuerdos y los de esa nueva alma que lo invadía… justo como le había ocurrido hacía tantos años, cuando apenas y era un niño. Cuando despertó una noche descubriendo que él era la reencarnación de un mago llamado Clow Reed…

-Vuelve a mí…

Escuchó una voz femenina que llegó a sus oídos de forma distante. Esa era la última señal; desde ahora, ya no sería más Eriol Hiragizawa, sino que cumpliría con su misión en todo el plan que se le develó en un sueño de hacía unos días; él sería el receptáculo llamado "cuerpo" que contendría a la persona buscada con ansias.

Él sería un objeto para…

-Bienvenido de vuelta.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al reconocer ese timbre de voz tan añorado. Sus ojos trataron de enfocar todo lo mejor posible, pero se dio cuenta de que algo nublaba su visión.

-Vaya; este chico ve menos que yo...

El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos dirigió su mirada nubosa a la figura ante él. De pie, inclinado sobre él, con una mano en su mejilla, se topó con el blanco rostro de Yuuko Ichihara, quien parecía alarmantemente cerca de él; cosa que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-No cambias; Clow Reed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esa maldita bruja está nuevamente interviniendo en mis planes…

Fei Wan Reed se apartó de su cómodo sillón, crispando las manos. Estaba al tanto- a través del espejo mágico que tenía en su sala- de todo gracias al ojo comido por el clon de "Syaoran", por lo que, como ese ojo estaba en permanente contacto con su dueño; eso le permitía saber que justo en esos instantes, Yuuko estaba por revelar todo el complot que él mismo había planeado con milimetría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Clow!- exclamó perplejo "Syaoran", soltando levemente el cuerpo inerte de Sakura.

El aludido, se quitó las gafas redondas que usaba Eriol, dejándolas en una mesita cercan que logró reconocer gracias a sus recuerdos sobre la decoración del hogar de su _amiga_. A pesar de que el cuerpo siguiese siendo el de un adolescente; sus propias memorias ocupaban esa mente ahora, trayéndole viejos y queridos recuerdos de años lejanos, cuando apenas y recién comenzaba todo; cuando el futuro parecía tan distante…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…- le susurró Ichihara, abandonando su caricia, para ocupar un lugar en su largo y amplio sillón personal, sentándose erguidamente.

-Lo sé- respondió el mago, sorprendido de que su voz fuese ronca como solía ser, y no la del adolescente, aunque el cuerpo que ocupaba siguiese teniendo apenas 15 años-. Hay tanto de que hablar y tan poco tiempo…

En la dimensión del Japón Feudal, todos no disimulaban en lo más mínimo su asombro e incomprensión ante todo lo que ocurría.

-Disculpen…- "Fye" se hizo notar-. Si nos conceden un minuto; nosotros no entendemos bien lo que ocurre aquí…

El resto del grupo asintió con rapidez, excepto el castaño.

-En Tokyo Ácido (9) les hablé de Clow, pero ahora él mismo ha querido hacerse presente para conversar con ustedes. Ambos estimamos que ya es hora de que sepan la verdad, y creo que eso no sobrepasaría los límites de intervención (10) en todo esto. Mal que mal, Fei Wang también ha roto muchas reglas…- se excusó Yuuko, cogiendo su pipa para encenderla con un mechero de plata antigua.

-Esa vez también hablaste del "límite de intervención"…- intentó hablar Kurogane-. Pero seguimos sin entender nada.

-Ese límite es una serie de reglamentos que poseen los magos y las brujas para guiarse a través de lecturas adivinatorias y sueños premonitorios. Se supone que se debe cumplir para mantener un equilibrio mágico, pero como bien dijo Yuuko, Wang Reed hace ya mucho tiempo olvidó que la magia tiene sus limitantes y sus repercusiones; y nadie está ajeno a eso, pero no nos desviemos del tema. El tiempo es crucial ahora.

Watanuki- quien tampoco ocultaba su estupefacción y poco entendimiento, demostrándolo efusivamente como de costumbre-, abrió sus ojos como platos, intentando llamar la atención de su jefa con sus gestos, pero ella parecía reticente a hacerle caso; absolutamente concentrada en intentar encender su pipa larga. Reed carraspeó sonoramente, tratando de captar la atención de todos.

-Ya deben saber como fueron usados desde un comienzo- empezó, sin mirarlos-. "Fye" como la pieza clave de Wang; Kurogane, el señuelo de Yuuko y "Syaoran"; mi propia arma. Sé que no ha sido justo para ninguno de ustedes, puesto que, lo más probable es que sus vidas hubiesen tenido otro rumbo…- suspiró, apoyándose totalmente en su asiento-. En sus manos están los dos futuros que nos gustaría ver para ustedes, pero si quieren renunciar ahora; yo no los culparé, y estoy seguro que Yuuko tampoco. Mal que mal, en el fondo; es nuestra culpa que ustedes hayan perdido tanto.

Los azulados ojos del mago titubearon al encontrarse observados por los viajeros, pero no quiso evitarlos.

-Pero antes de que tomen cualquier decisión, deben saber la verdad. Sakura… no es mi hija…

Todos reaccionaron con impresión ante lo dicho, excepto Ichihara y "Syaoran", quienes se miraron momentáneamente, antes de bajar la vista.

-Ella y no tenemos ningún parentesco así de cercano, sin embargo; ella es _hija _de Fujitaka, el hombre que recogió al clon de "Syaoran" en mi reino. Él ya sabía de los planes de Wang para dominar el control del tiempo, por lo que decidió colaborar con Yuuko y yo. Fujitaka no poseía poderes mágicos, pero aún así, quiso ayudar y me dejó a sus hijos: Touya y Sakura (11) para que los criara, a la vez que él; se haría cargo del clon cuando este despertase- se detuvo uno segundos, estudiando detenidamente las expresiones faciales de los oyentes con atención-. Para que Sakura y su hermano no recordasen quién realmente era su padre; tuve que ocupar un hechizo que modificaba su memoria, y esa es la razón por la cual yo mismo le pedí a Yuuko que dejase el alma de la chica un poco más en el Mundo de los Sueños. Ella aún no puede saber la verdad de todo esto…

-¿Por qué?- el timbre vocal ronco de Kurogane rompió el silencio que se extendió después de tamaña confesión.

-Porque es lo _inevitable_… Si ella llegase a enterarse ahora; todos los planes que nos llevaron años, se desmoronarían y los futuros se perderían- contestó el mago, frunciendo su ceño oscuramente.

-Pero¿cómo puede Sakura-chan, predecir ciertas cosas?. Si ella originalmente no posee poderes, eso es prácticamente imposible- aseveró "Fye".

-El sacerdote de mi reino, y a quien yo mismo entrené; le ayudó a despertar ciertas _facultades_ predictivas, las cuales aumentaron cuando yo mismo coloqué un hechizo para que elevase su potencial- respondió, mirando atentamente al castaño, el cual le sostenía la vista-. La verdad… es que mi único pariente cercano es… "Syaoran".

-¿Qué demonios…?- escupió Kurogane, haciendo un amago de colocarse de pie.

-Calma- le susurró Tomoyo, tomándole la muñeca izquierda para indicarle que se sentara.

-Mi nombre completo es Clow Reed Li; y "Syaoran" se llama realmente "Syaoran" Li (12). El es mi sobrino nieto.

-Clow es mitad inglés, mitad chino. Originalmente, yo no vivía en el Reino de Clow cuando niño, sino en la dimensión del país de China, donde nací y crecí.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al castaño, quien depositó el cuerpo durmiente de la princesa Sakura sobre el futón de la habitación.

-Clow mantenía constantes viajes entre China, Inglaterra y otras dimensiones, perfeccionando su nivel mágico. Es por eso que yo logré conocerlo, ya que se quedaba algunas temporadas en mi país, visitando a sus parientes.

-En uno de esos viajes yo ya tenía conocimiento de los planes de Fei para apoderarse del control del tiempo, y se lo hice saber a "Syaoran". Él aceptó ayudarme, aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso implicaba.

-"Syaoran", en base a las visiones de Clow a través de sus sueños; logró entender que podía ser de ayuda para derrotar a Fei, y eso lo trajo hasta mí- Yuuko dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire nicotinoso de sus labios-. Tú _deseaste _ser atrapado por Wang y así; colocar en marcha todo el plan.

-¡¿Cómo?!- casi gritó la pequeña Mokona blanca.

La mirada azulada del mago viajó hasta lograr dar con esa pequeña figura blanca.

-¡Mokona!, me alegra saber que estás bien- le respondió sonriente.

Un rubor exageradamente notorio coloreó las mejillas de la bola blanca.

-¡Responde la pregunta de Mokona!.

Clow y Yuuko no pudieron evitar mirarse, tratando de contener una ligera sonrisa que nacía en sus labios.

-El "Syaoran" original _deseo _ser capturado por Fei, y así empujar a que él enviara el clon al Reino de Clow. El pago de ese deseo fue un tablero mágico (13).

-¿Eh?- dejó escapar "Fye", rascándose infantilmente su blonda cabellera.

-Del lugar de donde yo vengo, mi Clan poseía un tablero que era capaz de encontrar personas y cosas relacionadas con la magia, pero se lo entregué a Yuuko-san a cambio de ser capturado por Wang Reed- respondió el muchacho, enfrentando las miradas curiosas de todos.

-¿Y qué ganabas con ser prisionero de ese hombre?- consultó "Fye", agarrando a la pequeña Modoki antes de que dejase dominar por un estado de colapso nervioso.

-Las ruinas…- murmuró Kurogane.

Tomoyo le miró con atención. En un segundo, él también le devolvió la mirada y en las pupilas del otro pudieron ver pensamientos y deducciones parecidas.

-Exactamente- agregó Clow.

Cruzó las piernas del cuerpo que ocupaba y de acomodó aún mejor.

-Bajo las ruinas del reino duerme lo que tanto ansía Fei Wang Reed- agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza, la cerveza que Yuuko le tendía.

-¿Qué hay en esas ruinas?- por primera vez en toda la conversación, la princesa Tomoyo se atrevió a hablar.

Una sombra melancólica cubrió los ojos del mago.

-Ahí está el poder para dominar la capacidad de viajar entre las dimensiones y el dominio del tiempo- respondió seriamente-. Ese poder está custodiado por dos criaturas creadas con mi propia magia.

-¿Eso es posible?- dijo Kurogane-. Para hacer eso, supongo que se necesita mucho poder…

-Yo sólo cree los seres que custodian ese poder; no existe nadie que pueda dominar a cabalidad ni el tiempo ni las dimensiones.

-Para eso; el pago de ese _deseo_ debería ser la propia vida de quien desea eso…- interrumpió Ichihara, bebiendo también un sorbo de su espumosa cerveza Unicorn (14)-. Por esa razón, Wang Reed me odia; porque yo no puedo cumplir _su deseo_. Conozco los riesgos de matar a alguien y no estoy dispuesta a correrlos.

-Además- volvió a tomar la palabra el mago Reed-, Fei no puede hacer realidad _su deseo _ya que ninguna persona que posea el poder de conceder deseos puedo realizar el suyo propio.

-Es una de las reglas de la magia- agregó la bruja.

-Y esos seres…- se sumó a la conversación el rezagado Kimihiro, apretando nerviosamente la bandeja de metal en la que cargó las cervezas-… son monstruos o ¿qué?.

Clow pestañó velozmente, prestándole particular atención al joven ante él.

-Descuida, no pertenecen a la categoría de seres sobrenaturales que tú ves, Watanuki- le sonrió-. Son seres creados con magia a partir del equilibrio del sol y la luna. Uno de los guardianes rige el poder lunar que se contiene en el control del tiempo. Su forma es como la de un humano y se llama Yue. El otro es la representación del sol y es el encargado de cuidar el equilibrio para cruzar las diversas dimensiones. Tiene la forma de un león y se llama Kerberos (15).

-Tengo otra pregunta…- habló nuevamente el empleado de Yuuko.

Reed asintió comprensivamente, asegurándole que podía continuar.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?. Yo ayudé a proteger el alma de Sakura-chan y hasta "Syaoran" pagó parte del precio para salvarme la vida cuando tuve un accidente…

-_Todo estaba predestinado_- contestó la bruja, revolviendo la amplia manga de su kimono, buscando algo con insistencia.

-Tú ya no recuerdas el nombre de tus padres¿verdad?- le interrogó Clow.

Kimihiro asintió con asombro.

-¿Cómo lo supo¿Yuuko-san se lo dijo?.

-No- replicó el mago, observando preocupadamente a su _amiga_-, pero eso también era algo que estaba _predestinado_ a pasar.

-¿Eh?.

-Tú también, eres mi pariente… Eres el hijo de una de mis reencarnaciones- le sonrió aún más afablemente, y Kimihiro pudo reconocer en ese gesto, la misma amabilidad que poseía su padre-. Estoy muy feliz que estés trabajando con Yuuko; me da gusto saber que estás a salvo.

-Clow…- murmuró Yuuko, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro derecho, a la vez que miraba la hora en un viejo reloj de bolsillo dorado-. No queda mucho tiempo y ya no podemos seguir interviniendo…

La mirada azul se cruzó con la granate, destellando comprensivamente.

-Esto será lo último…- respondió, acariciando con suavidad esa mano que le sostenía el hombro-. Todo esto, el reunirlos a todos no es _casualidad, es lo inevitable_. Si Fei Wang quiso tener a parte de ustedes en este viaje, y Yuuko y yo pudimos casi captarlos antes de que algo peor pasase; es porque confiamos en todos ustedes. Creemos en el futuro que ustedes mismos están construyendo con sus decisiones… y seguiremos pensando igual; pase lo que pase.

Se colocó de pie con algo de dificultad, asiéndose del brazo que su _amiga_ le brindaba. Tomó su báculo dorado con su otra mano libre, mirando detenidamente a todo el grupo de la dimensión del Japón Feudal.

-Lo que ustedes han construido como equipo, sus decisiones- miró a "Syaoran" y "Fye"-, sus sentimientos y los lazos afectivos que viven en sus corazones- contempló atentamente a Kurogane y Tomoyo, quienes estaban sentados juntos-; son cosas que ni yo pude prever en mis sueños. Pero me alegra mucho saber que, a pesar de todo; ustedes están peleando por su futuro con todo lo que tienen. Eso…- suspiró cansinamente-… me hace sentir feliz, porque Yuuko y yo sabemos que ustedes darán lo mejor de sí para seguir adelante.

Al mismo tiempo, la bruja y el mago les regalaron a los viajeros y al joven Watanuki, una par de sonrisas cargadas de sentimientos encontrados: esperanza y a la vez miedo, el cual trataron de disimular de la mejor forma que sabían.

-Bien, debo partir- el cuerpo de Eriol de inclinó cortésmente-. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!.

La imagen de la dimensión del Japón actual desapareció rápidamente, a pesar de las protestas de Modoki blanca, quien, con esfuerzos inútiles, trataba que la gema de su frente se iluminase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que lo que duerme en las ruinas del País de Clow son dos creaciones de mi pariente, hechas con su propia magia…

Wang Reed arregló el monóculo que le ayudaba a ver a través de su ojo derecho, dejando caer su mejilla en su mano libre.

-Hmmm…- suspiró-, al menos, con la búsqueda que la princesa Sakura empezó a emprender para encontrar al clon; me estoy asegurando el tener nuevamente cierta ventaja… pero no debo confiarme. Mientras no tenga en mis manos un poder que iguale o supere a quien custodia el dominio de los viajes ínterdimensionales; no podré cantar victoria.

En el gran espejo redondo que coronaba el oscuro salón de Fei; apareció reflejada la imagen nítida de "Syaoran".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ya empezaba a preguntarme en qué momento dormirías a Watanuki…- dijo Yuuko.

Ya no estaban en el salón principal de su casa ni mantenían una larga conversación con los viajeros dimensionales.

-Disculpa, pero creo que era necesario el poder tratar de dilucidar algunas cosas- respondió Clow.

Estaban ahora en la habitación de Yuuko, contemplando cómo Kimihiro Watanuki roncaba bajamente, recostado en el futón blanco decorado con mariposas. Con dulzura, Yuuko le descorrió unos mechones oscuros que caían sobre los párpados del pálido estudiante.

-Solías hacer eso conmigo cuando volvía de mis trances…

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó la bruja, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, sé que ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

El cuerpo poseído por el mago también sonrió, tendiéndole un brazo a Ichihara para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Rebasaste el límite de intervención- le espetó la mujer, agarrando los bajos de su kimono y asiéndose del brazo prestado para salir de la habitación.

-Tan sólo un poco; no me regañes- dijo Clow, dejándola salir primero de la habitación.

Cerraron el shoji decorado también con mariposas, dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Te tomarías un trago conmigo antes de partir?- preguntó Yuuko, recargando su cabeza en el hombro que apenas y alcanzaba la altura necesaria como para no obligarla a asumir una posición incómoda.

-¿Por qué crees que dormí a Watanuki?; no pretendía irme de tú lado sin beber un licor…

-… ¡y comer unos dulces!- agregó la mujer, aplaudiendo infantilmente-. Ven, vamos al Cuarto de los Tesoros; tengo unos chocolates que me envió hace poco Fuuma-san- tironeó con impaciencia el brazo del cuerpo del joven, casi obligándolo a correr por los pasillos-. No por nada, yo también fingí que quedaba poco tiempo para seguir conversando con los chicos de la otra dimensión.

Yuuko sacó la lengua graciosamente y en el rostro del chico poseído; se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Creo que todos deberíamos descansar un poco- comentó "Fye", mirando los rostros asombrados y cabizbajos de todos los presentes en la habitación.

Un suspiró largo y quejumbroso causó que todos olvidasen lo que estaban pensando y se concentrase su atención en el cuerpo frágil de la princesa Sakura. Se removió un poco intranquila en el futón antes de abrir sus ojos esmeraldas y encontrar muchas caras conocidas que la miraban con preocupación.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró el rubio, apretando un poco a Mokona, para también hacerla despertar.

La joven se desperezó un poco incómoda y agradeció con una inclinación leve, cuando "Syaoran" la ayudó a acomodarse mejor, sentándose.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo-hime, arrugando un poco su pálida frente.

-Sí…- respondió idamente, apretando los ojos como si le costase mucho enfocar alguna imagen.

-Lo mejor será que todos durmamos un poco, ahora que el alma de Sakura ya está aquí- agregó "Syaoran" colocándole una manta más en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Sakura¿no te duele nada?- la vocecita de Mokona captó la atención de la princesa de Clow, quien le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Estoy bien, Moko-chan. Un chico me cuidó mientras no estuve con ustedes.

Estrujó el blanco y blando cuerpo de Soel Modoki contra su mejilla derecha, causando unos chillidos de emoción en la criatura.

-¡¡Kyyaaa!!

-Mejor vamos a dormir- habló Kurogane, poniéndose de pie ágilmente, arrastrando con él, a la Miko.

"Fye" se percató de la actitud un poco brusca del ninja para con la chica, por lo que dejó en manos de Sakura a la bola blanca, y ayudó también a la joven princesa a caminar un poco mejor. Como agradecimiento, Tomoyo le sonrió delicadamente, cosa que molestó un poco a Kurogane, pero no dijo nada.

-Los acompañaré hasta afuera- dijo el mago, tomando el otro brazo de la joven.

La ayudaron a bajar con cuidado las escaleras del futón, siendo despedidos por un gesto de la mano de "Syaoran" y una sonrisa de Sakura-chan.

"Fye" descorrió el shoji de la habitación haciendo pasar a Kurogane y a la chica primero. Después cerró la puerta.

-Tomoyo-hime…- empezó el platino-. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-Antes de que ustedes llegaran, sentimos unos temblores…

-No se preocupen, es algo que ocurre con normalidad en el país- Tomoyo miró fijamente los ojos zafiros del mago-. Ya hay personas encargándose de eso, así que dejémoslos trabajar.

Una sonrisa hermosa se pintó en el pálido rostro de la chica.

-Está bien, pero quiero hacerte saber que cuentas con mi ayuda si es necesario, yo poseo magia, aunque sea sólo la mitad- respondió "Fye", acariciando nostálgicamente el parche negro que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro.

-Lo agradezco mucho- se inclinó la sacerdotisa-, pero por ahora no es necesario.

-¡Vámonos!.

El hechicero y la princesa miraron de soslayo al hombre y pudieron ver que en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, como si estuviese alterado o preocupado; más de lo normal.

-Princesa¿necesitas ayuda para llegar hasta tú habitación?- preguntó el mago, con amabilidad.

-No es necesario; yo la llevaré- contestó secamente el ninja, tirando del cuerpo de la Miko.

Apenas y pudiendo reaccionar, Tomoyo se despidió con un intento de inclinación, dejando al rubio en medio del pasillo, mirando con un poco de tristeza cómo se perdían las otras dos personas en el giro de una esquina.

-No me refería a eso cuando te dije que asumieras que amabas a la princesa, Kurogane…

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios al girar para seguir su propio camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Quién se está encargando de los monstruos?- preguntó Kurogane, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

-Mi hermana encabeza el ejército, y Souma está con ella- respondió perezosamente la joven.

Estaban nuevamente en la habitación del ninja, retomando la conversación que unos temblores, su propio tobillo herido y las confesiones anteriores de Clow habían interrumpido. Pero por la forma exasperada y dura que dominaba al hombre; la chica supuso que no habría nada ahora que la pudiese salvar del incómodo interrogatorio que se venía. Y tendría que armarse de paciencia para soportar eso y el dolor de su pie.

-Bien, al menos puedo estar tranquilo por eso…

-¿Puedo irme ya?- esa pregunta salió con tanta debilidad de la garganta de la joven, que apenas y alcanzó a ser oída por el dueño de la habitación.

-Ya te lo dije, mientras estés en mí cuarto, harás yo diga- respondió el otro, dándole la espalda.

Si las cosas serían así- ya que, conociendo a Kurogane como lo conocía-; lo mejor sería no contradecirle nada a menos hasta estar segura de que podría calmarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?.

-¿Qué deseo pediste a cambio de la tobillera?.

Tomoyo no se atrevió a contestar de inmediato; temía que la reacción de su guardián fuese todavía más hiperventilada, pero sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo más. Aunque todavía le quedase una opción que jugar sin muchos riesgos: contarle la verdad; pero por partes.

¿Por qué?. A pesar de que no pudo saber de él personalmente durante más de un año- en el tiempo de su dimensión-; sí había logrado ver algunas cosas en sueños. Y también enterarse de otras gracias a Yuuko. Pero aunque no supiese a cabalidad todos los detalles del viaje, sabía bien que gran parte del peso caía ahora sobre los hombros del ninja. Ser aparentemente el mayor de todo el grupo, el que menos se dejase dominar por sus sentimientos, el que vigilase secretamente cada paso de los demás para tratar de comprenderlos, llegando a conclusiones sumamente acertadas a pesar de dar a entender que nadie le importaba excepto él mismo; era algo que estresaría a cualquiera. Sumando la carga de un pasado gravemente doloroso y una venganza creciente; era de esperarse que, estando de regreso en _su _mundo; dejase que la bomba interna llamada "emociones" estallase en cualquier minuto. Afectando a quien estuviese más cerca… Y que justamente era ella. Mas, a pesar de todo, no quería escapar de ese radio de golpe. Si ese era el pago para que él estuviese un poco mejor y lograse tranquilizarse y descansar; con gusto pagaría, si no le quedaba más opción.

-¡¿Qué pediste?!- habló un poco más alto el ninja.

Le dolía horrorosamente la cabeza y casi sentía sus ojos estallar por la sangre acumulada en sus sienes. Tantas palabras, tantas cosas que ahora sí tenían el mejor sentido… usados, para un propósito; esa era su conclusión. Y lo peor es que eso no terminaba allí; ahora, deberían saber si seguir o no.

¿Qué deseaba?. Ya había retornado a su mundo, estaba en _casa_ pero… ¿por qué seguía sintiendo que debía continuar viajando con ese grupo de niños?. Y ahora también estaba Tomoyo¡de quien no había logrado sacar más que ideas vagas!.

-Pedí la Ginryuu…

Una voz suave y delicada lo hizo volver hacia la realidad, pero sin atreverse a mirar a la dueña de esa voz. Estaba más que contrariado y librando una batalla interna muy fuerte como para querer procesar con claridad esas palabras.

-¿Eh?- sus labios apenas se movieron.

-Pedí la Ginryuu para ti…

No, no había escuchado mal.

-Te lo dije cuando éramos niños, y te lo repito ahora; necesitas esa katana para cumplir la última promesa hecha a tú padre; Kurogane- Tomoyo seguía arrodillada.

-¡Pero no a costa de arriesgar tú vida!- le gritó el hombre, fuera de sí.

Quería voltearse para mirarla, pero ese insoportable dolor en la cabeza estaba nublándole los pensamientos. Y era mejor así; no pensar por al menos unos minutos le podría ayudar a relajarse y recobrar la compostura perdida.

-Sólo quería brindarte la posibilidad de que salieras victorioso de cualquier peligro que te asechase mientras estuvieses en ésta dimensión…- volvió a hablar la joven, removiendo su faldón para tocarse el tobillo herido-. El por qué me demoré tantos años para terminar la Ginryuu fue porque, al igual que la original; ésta posee una protección mágica adicional. Yo… yo puedo cuidar al Japón de los monstruos y asaltantes uniendo las _salas_, pero no creo que pueda ser capaz de salvaguardarte si llega a aparecer otro peligro aún peor…

Se apretó la herida con fuerza, ahogando un gemido de dolor inútilmente, el cual fue escuchado por el ninja quien se alarmó. Llegó en dos pasos hasta quedar frente a la chica, sintiéndose morir al sólo verla sufrir de esa manera. Había arriesgado su integridad- y su vida- con tal de devolverle la espada que tanto quería. Eso era demasiado para él. No sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué de un _deseo _así, pero si ella había sido capaz de cambiar algo tan valioso e importante; debía tener una razón muy poderosa… y al parecer, su poder deductivo estaba de nuevo en marcha porque ató los cabos suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él era _ese_ motivo…

-¡Diablos!- maldijo, cayendo de rodillas a centímetros de ella-. ¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa!.

Dejándose llevar por lo que sentía su corazón- que era el único órgano de su cuerpo que todavía no colapsaba ante tantos sucesos-, la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola por la espalda. El rostro de la joven quedó justo a la altura de su hombro, donde recargó el mentón, cansada.

-Lo siento- le susurró al oído con voz compungida, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas le mojaban el rostro.

Kurogane la sintió temblar en sus brazos y se alarmó. La apretó aún más si era posible con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el otro, se introducía en su cabello, acariciándolo con dulzura.

-No vuelvas a arriesgarte por mí. ¡Yo soy el que debe protegerte; yo soy tú ninja!- le respondió, aspirando el aroma que se escapaba de uno de lo mechones oscuros de ese largo cabello.

Era un olor tan suave y atrayente como la misma chica. Quería tenerla lo más cerca posible, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en sus brazos mientras él se perdía en ese embriagante olor único; y mandar al demonio cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir en esos instantes.

_**Tooi dokoka de watashi-tachi deatteta you na kigashita/ Sentí como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido antes; en algún lejano lugar.**_

-Kurogane…- Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo dicho por el hombre, cerrándolos al instante, conteniendo unas lágrimas que empezaban a empañar sus ojos nuevamente, a la vez que trataba de acariciar sus brazos.

El ninja sabía que su propio cuerpo tiritaba, sin saber por qué. Ni por qué sentía ese cosquilleo extraño que únicamente se presentaba cuando la princesa estaba cerca. O porqué sus labios picaban, queriendo besar de nuevo esa boca joven como minutos antes había hecho. O porqué se había molestado tanto al ver como ese muchacho llamado Eriol se había sonrojado al mirar a la princesa.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a apartarme de ti…- fue lo último que dijo, tomando el rostro sonrosado de la Miko.

_**Knife ya nikushimi ja kowasenai mono datte aru koto ga/ Ahora me he dado cuenta que, claramente,**_

_**Ima wa hakkiri wakaru kara/ Ni el odio ni la lucha jamás serán destruidos; porque siempre existirán. **_

Haciéndole caso por segunda vez a su instinto; acercó su rostro moreno, deteniéndose a milímetros de Tomoyo.

-Esta vez; no habrá excusas para que te alejes de mí.

La princesa no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas- y coherencia- para responderle asustadamente.

-No quiero hacerlo…- le dijo, cerrando los ojos inocentemente.

Kurogane tomó eso como un "sí".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HORRIBLES NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ahora sé por qué nunca saqué buenas notas en los resúmenes… no me resultan!! T.T. Well… aquí esta un menos kilométrico segundo capítulo, el cual dejó en claro algunas cosas y otras las enredo todavía más xD.**

**Asdf… antes de que prendan las antorchas y planeen como comerse mi cerebro, me defenderé aunque sea un poquito. **

**Sé que Clow murió hace mucho tiempo pero… ¡¡necesitaba hacerlo volver!!. Adoro ese personaje y me da pena que aún en TC no lo potencien como se debe. Además… ujuju, no me pude resistir a un Clow x Yuuko. Amo a esa pareja (aunque en realidad no exista o no se especifique su verdadera relación), pero, no creo que vuelva a poner al fastidio en lo que queda de historia U.u. Y supongo que ahora entenderían mi nuevo cambio de nombre (que espero que no vuelva a cambiar en mucho tiempo ñ.ñ).**

**ACLARACIONES Y VOCABULARIO:**

**(1)Haruka Doumeki: Abuelo de Shisuka Doumeki. Es un personaje de xxxHOLIC que acostumbra aparecer en los sueños ya que está muerto. Su físico es idéntico al de su nieto joven.**

**(2)"_Creamos en el futuro…"_: En realidad, esta frase se la dice Touya a Yukito en el anime, y que fue justo lo que le dijo Clow cuando conocieron al clon de "Syaoran".**

**(3)Obi: Faja que ayuda a sujetar las vestimentas tradicionales japonesas. Varia su tamaño de acuerdo a si es un kimono o hakama.**

**(4) Shoji: Puerta corrediza de papel de arroz y madera. Al fin me acordé del nombre. Gomen por no ponerlo antes U.u.**

**(5)Eriol Hiragizawa: Personaje de Card Captor Sakura al cual pertenece la descripción del párrafo anterior. Originalmente, él es la reencarnación de Reed, y quise ponerlo de la misma edad que Sakura y su "amigo" para demostrar una continuidad en la línea de tiempo entre las dimensiones.**

**(6)"Yuuko se colocó de pie frente al joven, con un pañuelo blanco sobre su mano izquierda. Comenzó a doblarlo sobre sí mismo, para después doblar otra esquina, formando una mariposa": En el manga xxxHOLIC, sale como método para buscar a una vidente. **

**(7)"Buscar personas, buscar cosas; buscar lugares. Buscar personas, buscar lugares conocidos; buscar personas que se necesitan…- empezó, mientras su mano derecha se movía circularmente sobre el pañuelo y un emblema dorado se formaba bajo sus pies, haciendo que su vestido negro flotase.": Es el hechizo usado por Yuuko para encontrar a la vidente que es de su confianza. Como es probable que sólo pueda ser usada para localizar a personas con poderes, me aproveché de eso.**

**(8) "_Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad; revela tu verdadera forma ante mí_- un emblema redondo, con la forma de un gran sol de puntas afiladas y una pequeña luna en la parte superior, se dubujó bajó él- . _Te lo ordeno de acuerdo al trato que tenemos. ¡Muéstrate!_.": Conjuro usado por Eriol para invocar su báculo mágico en Card Captor Sakura, el cual es el mismo que aparece aquí.**

**(9)Tokyo Ácido: El Tokyo donde se enfrentaban por el agua pura. Le puse así por la lluvia ñ.ñ.**

**(10)"_... límites de intervención_": Yuuko lo ha dicho varias veces en el manga, pero el significado que le di a esos límites es sólo mi invención.**

**(11)**"… _**ella es hija de Fujitaka, el hombre que recogió al clon de "Syaoran" en mi reino. Él ya sabía de los pkanes de Wang para dominar el control del tiempo, por lo que desidió colaborar con Yuuko y yo. Fujitaka no poseía poderes mágicos, pero aún así, quiso ayudar y me dejó a sus hijos: Touya y Sakura…"**_**: Originalmente Touya y Sakura sí son hijos de Fujitaka Kinomoto en CCS, y Fujitaka; es una de las reencarnaciones de Clow.**

**(12)**"_**Mi nombre completo es Clow Reed Li; y "Syaoran" se llama realmente "Syaoran" Li"**_**: Bien, el parentesco si es verdadero, y es la razón por la cual Syaoran compite con Sakura por la captura de cartas en CCS.**

**(13)**"_**El pago de ese deseo fue un tablero mágico**_**": Es un tablero que usaba Syaoran para localizar las Clow Cards.**

**(14)Cerveza Unicorn: Marca de cerveza favorita de Yuuko. Es como los cigarros Mild Seven de Seishiro Sakurasuka en "X 1999".**

**(15)"S**_**on seres creados con magia a partir del equilibrio del sol y la luna. Uno de los guardianes rige el poder lunar que se contiene en el control del tiempo. Su forma es como la de un humano y se llama Yue. El otro es la representación del sol y es el encargado de cuidar el equilibrio para cruzar las diversas dimensiones. Tiene la forma de un león y se llama Kerberos**_"**: Son los guardianes de las Clow Cards, los cuales aún no aparecen en TC, al igual que Eriol ni Haruka.**

**DEDICADO:**

**Hyuuu…:**

**Primer lugar: A todas las maravillosas personas que leyeron el primer cap del fic. Muy especialmente a los que dejaron reviews, más especialmente a los que pidieron continuación y muy agradecidamente a todas esas personas que me agregaron como historia favorita y alerts. ¡Me puse súper feliz con sus palabras y con su difusión!. Sin duda, son los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que pude recibir por adelantado, porque si… hoy 9 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños!!. Así que, infinitas gracias por sus palabras y espero no defraudar a: Fye san, Sumeragi-chan, Asuka Sohryu Langley, The Great Empress, rossmery, Aislinn, Gabe Logan y tamy-chan, quienes fueron mis primeros 8 reviews!! ñ.ñ.**

**Segundo lugar: A todos los fans de Kuro x Fye que leyeron esto. Sé que fue un esfuerzo grande, pero se agradece mucho el apoyo y el que lo lean. Y como pago, tengo cierta idea media rara en mi cabeza que pienso dedicárselas como incentivo por leer mi fic.**

**Eso no implica que a los fans de Kuro x Tomoyo no les dé nada, este fic es enteramente de ustedes, obvio ñ.ñ.**

**FE DE ERRATAS:**

**Me quise cortar las venas cuando me di cuenta que escribí mal el nombre del castillo de Tomoyo. Originalmente es el Castillo Shirasaki. Lo siento, de verdad que hace poco me di cuenta. ¡¡Disculpen!! V.v**

**Well, creo que no se me quede nada más en el tintero por ahora… excepto:**

**Chicos y chicas, por motivos de tiempo no escribo fics a petición, y por favor; no plageen los trabajos ajenos. Apoyen a los escritores que se tuercen los sesos por hacer un fic y no permitan que personas sin criterio les roben sus trabajos. Al menos a mi no me a pasado, pero si he visto algunos casos.**

**Por su atención y colaboración, además de reviews, comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte; muchas gracias. Besitos y abrazos a todos!!.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


	3. Sensatez y sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" (TC), xxxHOLIC, Card Captor Sakura (CCS), Magic Knight Rayearth (MKR) sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **¡¡Spoilers del volumen 22, Saga de Nihón!!. Si no se sienten preparados para leer; no lo hagan.

¡Que disfruten de la historia!.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

"**EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA FUERZA".**

**Capítulo tercero: "Sensatez y sentimientos".**

Finos y hermosos pétalos de sakura caían intermitentemente formando una frondosa alfombra rosada en el piso de aquel extraño lugar, donde soplaba una brisa que remecía los ciruelos y albaricoques que crecían en ese amplio jardín, ubicado en una casa un tanto peculiar- y más en esos momentos-, siendo contemplados por una de las personas que estaba sentada en las afueras de la estancia reinante, dejando que su larga cabellera oscura oscilase al ritmo de la brisa.

-Yuuko¿crees que hice bien al contarles tanto?- preguntó repentinamente la otra persona que estaba en el lugar.

Ichihara no respondió de inmediato, analizando con su mirada a su _amigo_. Hacía tan sólo unas horas que había despedido a una de sus reencarnaciones- Eriol-, quien amablemente accedió a _colaborar_ con su cuerpo para que Reed lo ocupase por unos momentos, explicando _parte_ del plan original por el cual "Fye", "Syaoran", Kurogane y Sakura, más Mokona; viajaban juntos.

Pero ahora verlo en su verdadera forma y tal y como ella lo recordaba- físicamente- hasta antes de morir, era muy diferente. Ésta versión- la _original_, en _vivo_ y en _directo_-, era mucho mejor que ver al joven estudiante ser poseído por el mago. Aunque sólo fuese en un sueño.

-Fue riesgoso, Clow, pero no había otra opción. Wang Reed tiene armas mucho más poderosas de las que nosotros poseemos- le respondió secamente, capturando con su mano, uno de los pétalos de flores que revoloteaban en el aire para agregarlo a su platillo de sake, que estaba vacío.

El mago la contempló significativamente, olvidando el mundo que los rodeaba. Ambos estaban inmersos en la Dimensión de los Sueños (1), reencontrándose como de costumbre cada vez que podían y que era necesario.

-Tengo miedo…- soltó repentinamente Clow, sacándose sus redondos anteojos de lectura-. Le temo al futuro.

La bruja sólo volvió su rostro hacia el árbol de sakura a su derecha, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Llenó mecánicamente su platillo con el brebaje y sirvió un poco más a su acompañante, quien le agradeció con una inclinación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió la mujer, dejando la botella en una de las cubetas con hielo.

-Porque temo a lo que vi en mis sueños- respondió, bebiendo de un solo trago su porción de alcohol-. Los involucré en esto, Yuuko. A esos niños… y a ti, no tenía derecho a obligarlos a luchar una batalla que no era de ustedes y menos por culpa de mis visiones…- se frotó el pelo con violencia, desarmando su coleta característica.

-No seas idiota- replico la bruja con prontitud, abandonando su propia bebida-. Tú no obligaste a nadie a esto…

-Entonces¿les omití información valiosa donde específicamente debía decirles que _sus_ _vidas_ estaban en riesgo y que ésta es sólo una lucha de _egos_ entre _parientes_?- escupió el hombre, dejando caer sus hombros como si un peso invisible los convirtiese en algo sumamente trabajoso para levantar.

Ichihara calló, tan sólo observado a su compañero. El semblante alto y distinguido que ella conocía tan bien- debido a su relación cuando el hombre _todavía_ vivía-, parecía haber desaparecido junto con el soplo de viento que ya no movía nada. Ver así al mago más poderoso de todas las dimensiones era algo deprimente, ya que él pocas veces se mostraba tan susceptible y abatido- y casi enfermo si eso fuese posible en su _estado_-; especialmente cuando era común verlo siempre con su sonrisa estúpida de mago engreído y odioso; como ella siempre le decía cuando compartía gran parte de su tiempo con él.

-Clow, esto es _más_ que un simple pleito de poder y figuración parental…- trató de hablar, silenciándose a sí misma.

-Les mentí; los estoy usando como burdas piezas de ajedrez…- habló nuevamente el hombre, empuñando ambas manos hasta dejarlas casi blanquecinas.

-Los usamos, querrás decir- agregó de último la bruja, tratando de calmarlo.

Los ojos azulados oscuros de Reed siguieron sin mirar a un punto fijo, frunciendo profundamente su ceño.

-¡Yo te involucre en esto!- sentenció al fin, después de un largo silencio, aún sin atreverse a mirar a su interlocutora.

Sabía que ella sería la única capaz de comprenderlo y no juzgarlo- quizás tan solo como broma- y podía confiar sus propios miedos y dudas acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con los viajeros de las plumas y sobre el propio futuro, pero no quería preocuparla. No _tenía_ derecho a hacerlo; ya bastaba con que ella ayudase a Kimihiro y a los demás como para confidenciarle algo tan pesado y comprometedor como el resultado de sus visiones… aunque éste pudiese ser cambiado. Era ésa lucha la que lo estaba matando- _literalmente_- por dentro.

-Me siento horriblemente culpable… si tan sólo no hubiese tenido esos sueños en _ésa_ época…

-No se pueden controlar los sueños, Clow. Aún tú, con todo tu poder, jamás lograste eso. Además, si tú no hubieses visto todo eso, quizás nadie hubiese hecho algo para tratar de prevenir los planes de Fei Wang.

-¡Pero eso provocó que él también viese el futuro!.

La mirada de la mujer desapareció tras sus párpados, lentamente. Suspiró sonoramente, poniéndose de pie para pararse elegantemente en frente del mago. Este ni siquiera se percató de eso.

-Era el _hitsuzen_… lo necesario para crear las protecciones del tiempo y el poder interdimensional, tal como la Mokona original lo dijo.

-Eso no me quita la responsabilidad, Yuuko.

La mujer volvió a suspirar con cansancio, arremangando los pliegues de su kimono para poder arrodillarse bien. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido de Clow, acariciándolo suavemente, tratando de captar la perdida atención del mago.

-Si de algo te sirve, tú no me involucraste en esto. Mis problemas con Fei Wang Reed venían desde antes.

Ese gesto pareció traerlo de vuelta desde sus pensamientos porque sus ojos pestañaron rápidamente y su frente se arrugó.

-Gracias- le respondió, dejando caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro que se formaba.

Rodeó con sus brazos la delgada figura de la bruja, atrayéndolo hacía sí mismo; buscando el confort de un abrazo _amigo_. Yuuko también lo abrazó, comprendiendo todo el peso que significaba el poder conocer tanto y poder hacer tan poco para ayudar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos rayos de un sol naciente y débil que se colaban por el biombo, le golpearon la cara, _obligándolo_ a despertar.

-Tsck…- soltó, comenzando a enojarse, pero un quejido a su lado lo obligó a voltearse, alarmado.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver la cabeza de Tomoyo recostada sobre su brazo derecho, pero sonrió poco después al recordar la razón de _por qué_ _ella_ estaba _acomodándose_ en su extremidad como si fuese una almohada.

Se incorporó apartando a la princesa, para mirarla mejor. Tenía el cabello totalmente suelto cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros. Su brazo izquierdo estaba fuera de las abrigadoras sábanas, casi mimetizando su pálida piel con el blanco de la tela. Su cuerpo entero estaba recargado sobre su lado derecho; dándole la espalda al dueño de la habitación.

¡Una visión así, era innegablemente sensual!, en contraposición a como era normalmente la princesa. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo primordial era el cómo enfrentarían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

_**Douka kanashimi sae ubawanaide/ Por favor no me ocultes nada, ni siquiera tu tristeza.**_

Kurogane acomodó mejor a la joven, dejándole el futón para ella sola. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su armario, del cual sacó una yukata negra para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo y tomó otra para la princesa. En el fondo, oculta tras unos pantalones, le contemplaba su botella de sake, de la cual sintió ganas de tomar, pero se contuvo; por hoy, no la necesitaría ya que no se sentía solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lamento interrumpir una escena tan conmovedora…- dijo una voz ronca, casi inexpresivamente.

Yuuko y Clow reaccionaron de inmediato, apartándose lentamente uno del otro.

-¡Haruka-san!, no te esperábamos tan pronto- contestó la bruja, colocándose de pie.

-¿Alguna noticias sobre _los_ _otros_?- preguntó Clow, colocándose rápidamente los anteojos.

El ex arquero cerró los ojos, evitando mirar a la pareja. Su rostro pálido se ensombreció y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Me dijeron que harán todo lo que haga falta para ayudar; al igual que la última vez- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

Ichihara también sonrió forzosamente, sintiendo que una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

-¿Y por qué pusiste esa cara al decírnoslo?.

-Porque estamos en una dimensión inestable. Fei Wang Reed podría percatarse de que estamos aquí- respondió Clow, tragando saliva.

-¿Crees que _ellos_ sean capaces de hacer lo que les pediste?- volvió a hablar la mujer, frunciendo su fino ceño.

Las ramas altas del pequeño bosque que imitaba al frontis de la tienda de los deseos se removieron suavemente, dejando libres los pétalos más altos y lejanos de los sakuras. Haruka miró caer lentamente al suelo aquellos hojillas que no lograron remontar bien su vuelo.

-Sí, _ambos_ están seguros…- sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en lo más lejano del cielo de esa dimensión-. Debo irme, creo que mi nieto me necesita…

-Es verdad; dile que no se olvide de conservar el huevo muy cerca de él. Muy pronto necesitaremos de su ayuda también- dijo Yuuko, sonriendo un poco más relajada.

-Descuida- agregó el otro-. Bien, nos veremos pronto, si me necesitan antes; avísenme.

-No será necesario- concluyó Clow, también sonriente-. Nos vemos.

-Adiós- se despidió el ex arquero, cruzándose de brazos.

Removió un poco la manga de su yukata, sacando un cigarro blanco del interior. Con un chasquido de sus dedos lo encendió y de inmediato comenzó a fumar. Grandes y blanquecinas volutas de humo salieron, rodeando su rostro. Lentamente, ese humo fue ocultándolo casi imperceptiblemente, envolviéndolo de forma nebulosa. Al poco tiempo, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su _presencia_ en la dimensión.

Una nueva ráfaga golpeó los árboles, levantando inclusive un poco de polvo y pasto. El mago y la bruja alcanzaron a cubrirse apenas los rostros con las mangas de sus ropas, mientras el viento seguía soplando con fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se sentó casi recargándose sobre la pared de su habitación, para contemplar como _ésa_ pequeña figura seguía dormida a pesar de que la había vestido con un bata para que no se asustase al despertar.

Se había sonrojado un poco al descorrer las tapas de su futón para cubrirla con la prenda, sin dejar de asombrarse por la belleza de la chica. Aunque se sintió como un pervertido al recordar la forma en que se dejó llevar por ese beso que se dieron, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

El sentirla temblar de forma tan espontánea le provocó un sentimiento _protector_ que había olvidado en el fondo de su alma. Sin dejar de besarla, lentamente la llevó por segunda vez en el día hasta su cama, depositándola como si fuese lo más sagrado del mundo. Bueno, para él lo era, y más en ese instante.

_**Ikite kita subete no hibi ga watashi wo ugokashiteru/ Todos los días que hemos vivido hasta ahora han dejado una huella en mí;**_

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, la había besado con profundidad, cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho segundos antes: "_No permitiré que vuelvas a apartarme de ti…"_, y así, perdiéndose en sus emociones; ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión de la que eran presa, acariciándose, besándose; sintiéndose por primera vez.

Se hicieron uno tantas veces que Kurogane no lograba recordar, pues sólo le importaba lo que Tomoyo pudiese sentir. Sólo quería transmitirle eso indescriptible que le provocaba, y creyó lograrlo al escuchar los gemidos que la pequeña había entonado en toda esa larga y mágica noche; o la forma suave en la que había deletreado su nombre, presa del delirio.

Cuando por fin lograron apartar sus cuerpos de tanto placer, ambos cayeron dormidos irremediablemente, sin decir palabra alguna; tan sólo abrazándose tiernamente.

Ahora, más calmo y centrado; logró medir las consecuencias del arrebato pasional que los poseyó en esas horas.

Kurogane era conciente de que ella era la Princesa Miko del Castillo Shirasaki, la Sacerdotisa más poderosa de todo el Japón; y que tenía una reputación e integridad que mantener. Si por él hubiese sido, a todos esos títulos les habría dado una buena patada; mandándolos a volar lejos. Pero no podía. Tenía que asumir la responsabilidad del acto cometido. Tenía que hacerse cargo de que se había acostado con la princesa del castillo como si fuese tan sólo una mujer más.

¿Lo era?... objetivamente; sí. No era la primera en su vida. Con Souma y Umi (2) también había tenido una relación netamente sexual- a espaldas de todos los habitantes del palacio, en especial de la Mikado Amaterasu y su hermana menor- desde hacía casi cinco años, por lo que para él; _éste_ encuentro nocturno podía pasar a ser uno más en la lista, exceptuando por un ligero detalle: la mujer en cuestión era Tomoyo. Desechando los ostentosos títulos religiosos de la chica, para él, en el fondo de su corazón, esta noche había sido _única_. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan pleno con sólo besar a alguien!. El hecho de sentirse correspondido- aunque sólo fuese por pasión- por la joven le bastaba. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella no sintiese más que lujuria por el instante. Pero recordó que la muchacha era virgen y que sólo se percató de eso al momento de sentirlo. Quiso detenerse, pero una caricia suave en su rostro de parte de Tomoyo le dio la _fuerza_ para seguir. Desde ese momento, nada los había detenido, así que tampoco debía sentirse tan agobiado por lo ocurrido entre ellos. Era sólo sexo y nada más.

Porque era sólo eso… ¿o no?.

_**Hitotsu mo iranai kioku nado nai/ No hay ni un solo recuerdo que no necesite.**_

Sintió una punzada en medio del pecho cuando se preguntó mentalmente eso. Y al instante, su corazón le respondió "no".

Desde el primer beso después de haberle curado el tobillo hasta ahora que la contemplaba dormir tan placidamente, ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo no había cesado. Por el contrario, aumentaba a cada segundo más. Esa sensación de vacío al no sentir la suavidad de su piel le estaba quemando por dentro y se sintió tentado de recostarse a su lado nuevamente, abrazarla y hundirse en su cabello; declarándole todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Pero ¿qué diablos le ocurría?. Él no era así. ¿Qué era eso de "declararle" algo?. No tenía nada que decirle… se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

-Idiota- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-. No esperarás que ella se despierte, se vista y se vaya sin hablar…

Suspiró abatido. ¡Se estaba haciendo un lío de manera innecesaria!.

-Kurogane…- dijo Tomoyo, girándose en el futón.

Con su mano derecha, recorrió el espacio donde se suponía que debía estar el cuerpo del guardián, pero encontró el lugar vacío y frío, como su no hubiese dormido allí. Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero una angustia la invadió; oprimiéndole el pecho. Estiró nuevamente su mano tratando de tantear en la distancia, hasta que sintió _ésa_ mano grande tomar la suya.

El ninja se sorprendió a sí mismo, acariciando la pálida mano de la princesa, quien había recorrido el sector de su cama con insistencia.

-Aquí estoy…- le murmuró, deslizando sus dedos por esa piel delicada-. Duerme, aún es muy temprano.

Una sonrisa dulce se formó en el juvenil rostro, mientras volvía a caer en los brazos del cansancio, abrazándose a las sábanas.

Kurogane volvió a sentir una espina clavársele en lo más profundo del alma al ver a la muchacha apretarse en el espacio que él antes había ocupado. Por esa razón, al escucharla susurrar su nombre tan suavemente, como si lo hiciese desde un sueño; no pudo evitar estirar su mano para que ella supiese que seguía a su lado. Dedujo que se asustaría al no sentirlo, y quiso demostrarle que continuaba ahí; aunque no sabía bien por qué.

En su interior, seguían creciendo esas ganas de meterse al futón, despertarla y decirle algo, lo que fuera con tal de retenerla entre sus brazos lo más posible. Se maldijo por ser un cursi, arrepintiéndose al instante.

¿Por qué no serlo por una vez en su vida?. Quizás ya era el momento de asumir ciertas sensaciones y actitudes que esa pequeña le causaba. Ese cosquilleo, esa impotencia de no poder ayudarla cuando ella rezaba por horas para construir salas y salvar a todo el Japón de las bestias que acechaban; esa paz que le daba cuando estaban a solas momentáneamente, sin Souma de por medio. Ese dolor que lo había estado matando lentamente desde el maldito día en que ella lo alejó de su país para empezar todo ese viaje, sin poder oír su voz más que en sueños; sin poder ver su rostro más que en sus recuerdos. ¡Sin poder gritarle a la cara que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por separarle de su vida sin haber tenido tiempo de decirle que la amaba con la mayor locura del mundo!.

Kurogane se espantó al percatarse el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Miró aterrorizado a Tomoyo, quien seguía durmiendo sin soltar su mano. Con ese gesto, con esa caricia que no tenía fin; el ninja comprendió todo.

_**Tsumuide kasanete dakishimete kimi to sodatetai/ Hílame, constrúyeme, abrázame; quiero crecer junto a ti,**_

Su deseo de volver al Japón a toda costa ya no era para luchar hasta cansarse y seguir perfeccionándose, ni para ser _fuerte_ y buscar pistas del desgraciado que había asesinado a su madre. Ni siquiera era para seguir compitiendo con Souma por quién recibía más atención de la princesa… ¡Era por ella, por esa chica de largo cabello oscuro y palidez extrema¡por ésa Miko de Shirasaki a quien había amado en silencio sin siquiera saberlo; disfrazando ese sentimiento en el afán de ser el mejor!.

Se estrujó la cara con la mano libre, nerviosamente. Quiso pararse y salir de su habitación para calmarse, pero seguía sintiendo la leve presión de esa mano tersa junto a la suya.

-Tomoyo…

Ese nombre se escapó de sus labios como muchas veces le pasaba cuando estaba solo y la maldecía mentalmente por ese hechizo que le había colocado para no matar.

_**Hajimaru sekai hajimaru melody/ En este mundo y en esta melodía que empiezan**_

Separó su mano de la princesa, y sin pensárselo más; abrió su futón y se metió en el, acomodando nuevamente ese cuerpo. Lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando que su largo pelo se interpusiera entre ellos un poco.

-Tomoyo…- le susurró, perdiéndose entre esa cortina sedosa, aspirando como poseso ese olor que lo enloquecía.

La apretujó contra sí, dominado por sus revelaciones, empezando a asumir lentamente que amaba a esa niña, insultándose nuevamente por ser un pervertido, por haberse acostado con alguien casi 10 años menor que él, pero en ese momento; lanzó lejos esa sensación para dejarse invadir por esas ganas de sentirla cerca; _suya_, dormida en _su_ cama, susurrando _su_ nombre en sueños.

Corrió unos mechones de pelo para que cayeran grácilmente sobre sus hombros, despejando el área del oído. Acercó sus labios al lugar, un poco inseguro; mas ya no quería dar marcha atrás después de todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

-Te amo…- susurró bajito, para que sólo ella y nadie más que ella le oyese.

Pero Tomoyo siguió durmiendo, cosa que a Kurogane no le importó, excepto al percatarse de que los párpados de la chica temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Él conocía ese gesto; muchas veces había visto a su madre de esa forma, exteriormente dormida, pero por dentro, ella no estaba _ahí_. Le despejó de los cabellos que caían por su frente y sintió que esa zona estaba un poco afiebrada.

-_Debe estar soñando algo_- pensó, acomodándola más entre sus brazos.

En ése estado no podía- ni debía- molestarla, por lo que prefirió dejarle tranquila, ubicándose entre su cuello y su espalda. Hundió su cabeza entre los cabellos de _su_ princesa y se preguntó si por la misma razón que él; su padre siempre olía la cabellera de su madre cuando estaban en Suwa.

Supuso que sí, pues era algo demasiado agradable e hipnotizante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fye" giraba nuevamente en su futón, tratando de encontrar la posición más cómoda. Normalmente dormía de cara al suelo (3), pero, desde que dejase a Tomoyo-hime y a Kurogane de camino a sus habitaciones hasta ahora, no había podido cerrar su ojo para descansar como tanto le hacía falta.

¿La razón?. Por más que se esforzase- como llevaba haciendo desde que el clon le arrebatase su ojo en Tokyo Acid, había logrado mantener un cierto tipo de conexión con él, logrando ver muy borrosamente, alguno de los paraderos del chico.

Pero desde el momento en que llegaron a Celes, esa unión dejó de existir sorpresivamente; cosa que lo tenía preocupado.

Había reservado esa información hasta tener el momento preciso para contarla, pero después de que Ashura-ou develase sus recuerdos y que Clow apareciese poseyendo un cuerpo para explicarles gran parte de lo ocurrido; lo había olvidado por completo. Hasta ahora, que trataba de forzar a su ojo derecho para que le dejase ver alguna cosa; sin resultados positivos.

Mordió por quinta vez en todo su agónico desvelo, la pequeña almohada de su cama, dejando que las gotas de sudor cayesen libres por su platinado cabello. Se sentía frustrado e impotente: era su oportunidad de ayudar al grupo después de todas las mentiras, mas no podía hacer mucho. El poder de su ojo arrebatado le faltaba más que nunca.

-Sólo espero que todo esté bien…

Sacudió con descuido su cabeza, dejándose caer nuevamente en el futón. Trataría por última vez antes de que el sol apareciese completamente; sino, lo mejor sería informarles a los demás de todo lo ocurrido en cuanto estuviesen despiertos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sangre cayendo por sus dedos. Sangre manchando sus vestidos… un charco de líquido vital expandiéndose de forma alarmante bajo _ése_ cuerpo.

Un quejido doloroso, una mano temblorosa extendiéndose hacia su rostro, rozándolo con la yema de unos dedos _demasiado_ fríos. Una pregunta apenas dicha, una preocupación expresada y después; un desmayo eterno. Ojos hermosos cerrándose y lágrimas escapando desde otras cuencas.

Muerte… olor, sabor, textura, ruido; visión de la muerte…

Apretó más los ojos evitando ver la escena que se presentaba ante si, y aunque sabía que participaría en ella; la Tomoyo que estaba allí no era ella, sino tan sólo su reflejo en un sueño premonitorio. Sumida bajo el estado de semi-conciencia en el que caía cada vez que tenía un trance, sintió que su cuerpo original giraba en _ése_ futón, _buscando_ algo. Más bien; _alguien_ en específico.

_**Haruka toozakaru machi no namae wo mou ichido tsubuyaite/ Susúrrame de nuevo el nombre de aquella distante ciudad…**_

Se sentía mareada y con frío, pero confiaba en que _él_ estaría a su lado y podría hacerse de su cuerpo para encontrar algo tangible, algo existente que la obligase a volver de esa horrible pesadilla que tenía.

Tendió su mano intentando buscar lo que fuese de _ése_ _hombre_ para poder sostenerse y exigirse despertar, pero no halló nada. Ni su cuerpo, ni su calor; ¡ningún rastro siquiera de que _él_ hubiese dormido a su lado como ella recordaba!.

Sintiéndose aún peor- ya que su sueño continuaba dentro de su mente, torturándola-, intentó abrir sus ojos al menos para dejar de ver tanto desastre; aunque eso implicase el tener que golpearse con la dura realidad.

Quizás esos besos, el aliento, el calor, la suavidad de _ésa_ piel; el brillo decidido de esos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos rojos _eran_ un sueño. Tal vez el sentirse rodeada momentos antes por esos brazos fuertes y dejarse acariciar- de exquisita y conocedora forma- por _ésas_ manos _era_ sólo una mala jugada de su mente.

¡Una asquerosa y pervertida treta de sus propios _deseos_!.

Pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Tocó toda la extensión del futón que le era posible alcanzar con la longitud de su brazo. Buscó incesante, sin hallar más que frío y un vacío aterrador.

Sí, era cierto. Su cabeza había _imaginado_ una noche maravillosa y mágica, donde se perdía en sentimientos que guardó por si algún día _él_ volvía al castillo; donde se había entregado a una fantasía llena de pasión y anhelo.

Suspiró apretando aún más sus ojos. Prefería seguir viendo el futuro oscuro que despertar a una realidad inexistente. Mas, lo único que agradecía era que al menos, estaba sola y nadie se daría cuenta de lo estúpida que había al pensar que de verdad _sí_ había ocurrido _eso_ con _su_ guardián.

Estiró por última vez su mano, apretándose contra la cama. Sentía frío, y mucho. Sentía el dolor de su imaginación recorrerle las entrañas, aniquilándola más si era posible.

-Kurogane- gimió con tristeza, dejando que su voz saliese levemente distorsionada a causa de sus conclusiones.

Pero¿para qué le llamaba si sabía que _él_ no estaba _ahí_¿si ya tenía conocimiento de que _él_ no estaba a su lado para abrazarla o al menos dejarse sentir de alguna forma que la ayudase a salir de su sueño y su tristeza?. ¿Para qué, si nadie en absoluto respondería a su súplica?. ¿Para qué, si ya bastaba con martirizarse viendo un futuro pantanoso?.

-_Aquí estoy_…- escuchó decir a una voz muy ronca-. _Duerme, aún es muy temprano_.

_**"Douka mae ni susumeru you ni"/ "Por favor, para que parezca que nos estamos acercando a ella".**_

En su interior, su paralizado corazón volvió a sentir vida al reconocer ésa voz. ¡Era _él_, con quién había _soñado_!.

A lo mejor… nada había sido un sueño después de todo, porque todavía podía sentir la fuerza de esa mirada recorrerle completamente y sentir… ¿el roce de su mano?.

Una caricia suave se dejó sentir en su extremidad, dándole una esperanza más. Kurogane _sí_ estaba _allí_, y aunque no lo supiese; el sentir su mano grande apretar la suya, era razón más que suficiente para decirle adiós a lo que sea que estuviese soñando.

Sonrió levemente, abrazándose más al futón, sin soltarse del hombre. Quería sentirlo antes de volverse a dormir, ya fuese para tener otra visión o simplemente para descansar en serio, o para fingir que dormía, o lo que ocurriese primero. Tan sólo _necesitaba_ mantener ese puente entre la realidad y su propia mente¡y qué mejor que _su_ mano para eso!.

Con toda su entereza, procuró que lentamente su visión profética se alejase de sus pensamientos y le dejase en paz, al menos lo necesario para dormir un poco y reponerse de todo lo ocurrido.

_**Ryoute wo tsuyoku nigitta/ A ello me aferraré con ambas manos.**_

Porque si el ninja estaba a _su_ lado, sujetando _su_ mano, diciéndole que podía seguir durmiendo y demás, era porque _sí_ había pasado algo. Muchas cosas en realidad, y si todas ellas eran _verdad_; ¡necesitaría al menos dos días para reponerse!.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que la debilidad del ninja de Nihón _siempre_ fue la princesa Tsukuyomi…

Fei Wang observaba todo a través de su espejo reflector, sonriendo complacido. Una de las sirvientas que estaban a sus pies le acarició el brazo izquierdo, reclamando su atención.

-¿Qué hará ahora?- preguntó la mujer, acariciando su rostro con la mano del hombre.

Wang Reed demoró algunos momentos en contestar, acomodándose su monóculo.

-Esperar a que el sueño de la joven Miko de Shirasaki se cumpla; nada más- dijo, sonriéndole seductoramente a la fémina, cosa que ella también respondió-. El mundo en el que han caído es ideal para liberarme de ciertas intervenciones de esa bruja molestosa…

El resto de las cortesanas que también estaban a arrimadas a sus faldas rieron sonoramente, tocando con suavidad sus piernas y ofreciéndole vino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Es una _yumemi_ excelente¿no?- murmuró Clow, observando la parte superior de la Dimensión de los Sueños.

-Lo es, para ser tan joven- respondió Yuuko, sirviéndose _otra vez_ un poco de sake-. Al menos la tenemos de nuestro lado, ya que después de tu muerte, no contaba con nadie más para ver el futuro.

-Pero tú también tienes ese _don_; te vi muchas veces usarlo.

La bruja sonrió melancólicamente, olisqueando su trago.

-Sí, pero es distinto y tú lo sabes. Yo tengo más limitantes que ella entorno al tema…

-No te menosprecies. Sin ti, nada de lo que ya se ha construído y de lo que puede venir podría siquiera haber tenido la noción de existencia y realidad- soltó el mago, frunciendo su ceño-. Oye… ¿no vas a servirme un poco?.

Ichihara giró su rostro para mirarlo fijamente. Su ceja izquierda estaba en alto dándole un rictus de superioridad.

-El que estés _muerto_ no te convierte en alguien _incapacitado_- resopló, y en sus ojos se formó un brillo levemente asesino-. No puedo creer que sigas siendo el mismo cuatro ojos fastidioso de siempre.

Como única respuesta, el hombre sonrió ampliamente.

-Sólo espero que la visión de Tomoyo-hime pueda ser revertida a tiempo- agregó, sirviéndose por sí mismo su sake.

Yuuko dejó de mirarlo para perderse en un punto infinito más allá de lo que proporcionalmente debería ser el portón de entrada a su tienda en esa dimensión.

-Mucho será sacrificado para que _eso_ pase, Clow.

Reed asintió amargamente, bebiendo de un trago su platillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Argh…- gimió dolorosamente, arrancándose bestialmente el parche negro que cubría su inexistente ojo izquierdo.

Lo arrojó ciegamente hacia cualquier lugar de su habitación. También se deshizo de la cinta que le sujetaba los cabellos casi tan animalmente como con el parche.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó, cayendo de frente sobre el futón.

Comenzó a refregar su blanco rostro por la superficie suave y mullida de la cama, mordiendo de vez en vez las sábanas, intentando controlar el dolor incesante que le aquejaba.

Sentía su cabeza estallar por dentro, haciéndole ver destellos de colores cada vez que parpadeaba. Sus piernas le dolían internamente, como si sus músculos fuesen retorcidos por una fuerza externa. Sus manos estaban frías y con las uñas casi pálidas, intentando rasgar las mantas como si eso calmase su dolor.

Ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en vampiro había sentido algo así, y sabía qué ocurría.

Su ojo derecho seguía sin querer enfocar el nuevo paradero del clon de "Syaoran", pero le permitía _sentir_ que el muchacho estaba comenzando a entender- y utilizar- la fuente mágica que recaía en su ojo azul.

Manipulándolo, estaba logrando que la magia dentro de él se volviese en su contra, torturándolo de la forma más espantosa, mas no tenía a quien recurrir para salvarse de eso.

Giró nuevamente sobre sí, quedando de espaldas a la cama. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, escribió un aro de hechizo que le rodeó. Cerró su ojo esperando que algo ocurriese.

-¡Ah!- escuchó gritar dentro de su cabeza, a una voz que no era la suya.

Sonrió con satisfacción al confirmar que su magia le había ayudado y al menos por algunas horas el poder del clon no le molestaría.

Aclaró su garganta y empezó a acomodarse la ropa, que entre giro y giro, estaba casi dejándolo desnudo. Amarró la cinta de su yukata mirando por fuera de las cortinas tenues que cubrían la ventana de su habitación en el castillo. Los primeros rayos del amanecer de entremezclaron en sus cabellos platinados, dándole un aspecto lustroso.

-"Syaoran"-kun y Sakura-chan aún deben estar durmiendo- dijo, mientras buscaba su parche perdido-. Tal vez Kurogane esté despierto…

Lo encontró cerca de la entrada. A tientas se lo colocó, y abriendo el shoji de su habitación; salió por el pasillo en búsqueda de la del ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sakura…- murmuró "Syaoran", abrigándola más con las mantas del futón.

Acomodó también a la pequeña Mokona, que estaba a punto de salir rodando fuera de la cama a causa de las constantes vueltas que daba la chica al dormir.

-_No ha cambiado_- pensó el muchacho, tiritando.

Él no llevaba nada más que su propia yukata para dormir, y no quería moverse de la habitación por nada del mundo, en espera de que Sakura despertase o algo por el estilo.

-_Ella está bien, "Syaoran"_- habló una voz muy conocida en su mente.

-_Clow… dime que a ella no le ocurrirá nada, por favor_- le respondió de la misma forma, enfocando su voz a través de su cerebro.

-_No puedo asegurártelo, pero mucha gente está dando su mayor esfuerzo para que nada malo vuelva a ocurrir_- respondió el mago-. _Sigamos creyendo en el futuro…_

-_¡De qué futuro me estás hablando!... ¡sacaste a la Sakura de la Dimensión de Japón y a mí de China para empezar con todo esto!. ¿Cuánto más deberé esperar para volver a tener la vida de antes y que ella también recupere la suya?._

La respuesta de Reed demoró un silencio que se le hizo eterno al joven.

-_Confiaste en los poderes de ésta chica cuando renunciaste a ser card captor como ella, a pesar de ser mi descendiente. Aceptaste nuestro trato cuando aparecí en tu sueño en Hong Kong; eso ahora te ata también a esto. Estuviste de acuerdo cuando Yuuko te concedió tú deseo, "Syaoran"_- dijo, interrumpiéndose otro instante más-. _Se lo dije a tú clon en mí país así como te lo dije a ti en ése sueño: "Una vez que hayas decidido algo, no puedes retractarte"… _

_-¡No es eso!_- resopló el castaño, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-_Es doloroso estar al lado de ella y no poder confesarle que tú sabías de todo esto, pero resiste un poco más, te lo pido. Eres nuestra esperanza…_

-_Clow…_

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le llamó nuevamente, y varias veces más, sin conseguir escuchar nada más que su propia voz buscando al mago.

Se frotó los ojos con insistencia, secando algunas lágrimas que querían escaparse.

-Sakura…- suspiró, tomando la mano de la joven que descansaba fuera de las mantas-. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la luz del sol a través de sus párpados cerrados. Por la potencia de la luz, dedujo que ya había amanecido, pero aún no era demasiado tarde como para que existiese mucho movimiento por los alrededores.

Con suavidad, empezó a deslizarse fuera del futón, pero algo se lo impidió. Un brazo musculoso la sujetaba con firmeza, frenando cualquier movimiento. Tomó la muñeca de ése brazo y la pasó por sobre su cabeza, causando un gruñido a la persona que tenía a su lado.

-Mpff…- rezongó el ninja, ocultando más su rostro en su pelo.

Tomoyo se mordió lo labios, conteniendo una risa. Al parecer a él le encantaba el lugar donde estaba descansando: el rostro enredado entre su cabellera a la altura de lo que era su cuello.

Despacio, empezó a tirar de su pelo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para no despertarlo.

Kurogane se percató de que algo se movía a su lado, pero no quería ver que era; estaba disfrutando de un dormir tan relajante que quien fuese que estuviese apartándose, tenía dos salidas: o hacerlo silenciosamente para no despertarle y que tuviese que soportar el rosario de insultos en los que estaba pensado; o quedarse a _su_ lado durmiendo sin realizar ningún movimiento. ¡Cómo detestaba a la gente que se movía al dormir! (4).

Estiró su mano tratando de agarrar ciegamente a quien serpenteaba a su lado, pero sólo encontró algo suave y sedoso, algo que él reconocía bien.

-Tomoyo…- susurró con voz somnolienta, enredando sus dedos en el cabello.

La joven le miró, sonriendo, pero sabía que él no la veía. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y eso era mejor. Se quedó unos segundos más contemplándolo, fijándose en cada detalle que le dejaba ver la posición en la que ambos se encontraban: ella sentada al borde del futón, y él de costado, durmiendo.

Su cabello seguía corto y elevado, de un negro azabache perfecto. Todavía caían sobre su frente los mechones pequeños y su piel se mantenía de un moreno pálido, como le recordaba. Lo único diferente era que no tenía el ceño fruncido. Ese rictus que le hacía ver tan serio y frío, ahora que no estaba; le mostraba a un hombre totalmente distinto. Su rostro se veía más suave y le daba una apariencia más juvenil, mucho más propia para su edad. Además, así, dormido y sin verse preocupado casi por nada, le mostraba otra parte del ninja que no conocía. La del ser indefenso, la del hombre que deja de lado todo lo que ambicionaba ser por su pasado; para visualizar a alguien que necesitaba un tiempo de paz entre el torbellino de una vida muy diferente a como debería haber sido.

Volvió a sonreír, sintiendo que sus ojos picaban. Con la yema de sus dedos, tocó la frente del ninja, donde debía estar el sello que le había puesto para no matar.

-Descansa- fue lo único que dijo, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente.

De un tirón, quitó el pelo que sostenía Kurogane. Buscó con la mirada su ropa y la encontró cerca de del biombo que cubría la ventana. Con rapidez se sacó la yukata que tenía puesta y empezó a arroparse con su hakama ceremonial. Miraba de vez en vez hacía el colchón del ninja, esperando no despertarlo a pesar que de estaba tratando de no meter mucho ruido.

Cuando se terminó de vestir, tomó su tocado y la bata negra, sin saber que hacer.

-_Debo salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta…_- pensó.

Dobló con cuidado la vestimenta negra y volvió hacia donde estaba la cama. Kurogane seguía durmiendo placidamente. Se agachó con cuidado, dejándole cerca del rostro la ropa que le había prestado.

-Gracias- dijo en la voz más baja que podía articular.

Descendió de puntillas las escaleras, agarrando los bajos de su vestido y portando en la otra mano su tocado ceremonial. Al llegar al shoji, se volvió por última vez echando un vistazo al cuarto con rapidez. Se detuvo para mirar al guerrero, y sonrió tristemente, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, mientras cerraba la puerta lo más suavemente posible.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, agradeciendo a los dioses que Kurogane no hubiese despertado antes de que se fuera, y esperaba seguir teniendo la misma racha de buena suerte para lograr llegar hasta su habitación- que quedaba al fondo del pasillo, a tan sólo unos metros frente a la del guardián- sin ser descubierta por nadie. Al menos, por su hermana, aunque sabía que ella estaba fuera del palacio; en batalla.

Abrió los ojos llena de esperanza de no encontrar ninguna mirada indiscreta y lograr un escape perfecto, cuando guió sus ojos hacia su derecha y se encontró con una mirada atónita que la observaba desde uno de los barandales.

-"Fye"-san- sólo atinó a decir.

De entre las sombras, salió el mago, vestido con su yukata blanca con una luna en el hombro izquierdo, y con su ojo muy abierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Debemos volver al castillo por refuerzos!- gritó la Mikado Amaterasu, esquivando apenas una larga llamarada que escapó de las fauces de una bestia.

-¡Vamos¡protejan a la Emperatriz!- respondió una mujer morena, ataviada con un traje corto de ninja-. Pase lo que pase, la Señora no puede ser herida.

Lanzó una de sus cuchillas con forma de luna hacia el monstruo que la obligaba a mantenerse oculta tras una roca alta. El arma rebotó en una de las escamas de la pierna de la bestia; sin causar daño alguno.

-Diablos- maldijo, mirando en ambas direcciones-. ¿Está usted bien, Señora?.

Desde un árbol a su derecha, la figura de otra mujer delgada y pálida de cabellera oscura alzó su dedo pulgar, indicándole que estaba bien.

-Reúne a tus hombres; debemos retirarnos. ¡No podemos seguir teniendo más bajas, Souma!- vociferó, agachándose a recoger su espada que tenía clavada en el pasto, a centímetros de ella-. ¡Debemos volver al castillo de inmediato antes de que el sueño de mi hermana se cumpla!.

Miró a través de las ramas tupidas del árbol que la protegía, percatándose que ahora la bestia estaba de espaldas a ellas, siendo atacada por unos 15 ninjas con todas las armas que portaban. Sabiendo que eso distraería a su _oponente_, cogió con fuerza su espada y en cuclillas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la posición de la ninja, pero no contó con que el ruido de su armadura- delgada, pero de metal- la traicionase en medio del trayecto.

El monstruo de giró de improviso, atento a un sonido a sus espaldas, sin importarle el recibir cortes y flechazos de sus otros adversarios.

Souma se percató de que la bestia estaba mirando en la dirección donde estaban ellas, y rápidamente salió de su escondite.

-¡Cuidado, majestad!- exclamó, al tiempo en que tomaba impulso para saltar hasta la emperatriz.

Amaterasu sintió que algo la empujaba en dirección contraria a la que estaba tomando, cayendo de espaldas. La espada que empuñaba en su diestra salió volando hacia el cielo en incontables volteretas. De pronto, muy cerca de ella, percibió un calor en el ambiente y una luz blanquecina, que la obligó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos.

Cuando la sensación pasó, sólo escuchó los gritos de los hombres que formaban parte del pequeño ejército con el cual había ido a dar muerte al monstruo que había aparecido esa mañana en los lindes del bosque.

-Qué…- habló, poniéndose a duras penas de pie debido a su golpe en su espalda, pero se interrumpió.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par al contemplar la visión ante sí. La saliva se le volvió pesada y sus músculos se negaban a reaccionar.

-¡SOUMA!- gritó.

Los caballos que habían logrado ocultar tras unos matorrales, se encabritaron al escucharla, y los pájaros que se negaban a abandonar sus árboles, emprendieron vuelo con su solo clamor.

Cayendo de rodillas, apenas logró dar como orden el que congregasen a _todos_ los heridos para regresar al palacio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fye" estaba sentando en medio en un exquisitamente decorado salón lleno de pinturas en tinta y figuras alusivas a dragones y batallas.

Carraspeó un poco incómodo. Estaba allí porque Tomoyo-hime se lo pidió ya que quería hablar con él. Nada de eso le sería embarazoso si no hubiese sido porque, cuando se lo solicitó de forma amable y casi temerosa, ella estaba saliendo de la habitación de Kurogane de una forma muy clandestina, y como era muy tarde para devolverse a su propio cuarto sin ser visto; optó por dejarse ver ante la chica.

Había estado debatiendo con su conciencia acerca de hablar con el ninja sobre lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes, por lo que había estado apoyado en una de las barandas en la pared, meditando la forma más civilizada de decirle lo que sabía. Como era muy temprano, pensó que quizás lo encontraría dormido y a lo que más podría aspirar era a que lo echase a patadas fuera de la habitación, maldiciéndolo y diciéndole hasta de lo que se moriría por haberlo despertado tan temprano. Pero a pesar de eso, quiso hacerle frente y estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias de tener una conversación matutina de ese calibre. Estaba casi llegando al lugar donde le habían informado que reposaba su compañero, mas, cuando oyó que el shoji se abría, se escondió en medio de una de las barandas, arrimándose a la esquina de una pared.

Alarmado, vio que quién salía de la estancia era la Miko Tomoyo, que al parecer, estaba un poco nerviosa. Intentando esconderse mejor, no contó con que una de las pocas antorchas que iluminaba el lugar, proyectase su sombra contra el suelo; cosa que reveló su presencia.

Escuchó a la niña decir su nombre, y sin más escapatoria; tuvo que salir de su refugió para verla, vestida con la hakama un poco desordenada y sin su peinado.

-Yo… Tomoyo-hime…- intentó hablar, pero no articulaba más que divagaciones.

¡Es que no esperaba encontrarla a _ella_ saliendo de _ése_ cuarto!.

-"Fye"-san- suspiró más relajada-, yo deseo hablar contigo¿podríamos vernos en una hora más en el salón del fuego?. Hay algo muy importante que quisiera pedirte.

Él sólo había atinado a asentir mecánicamente, sin coordinar bien sus ideas, y cuando intentó protestar o decir algo, se había percatado que todo rastro de la joven ya no existía.

Resignado y un con un sabor amargo en la saliva, se había devuelto hacia el pasillo central, buscando algún sirviente que le indicase el lugar del dichoso salón.

Pocos segundos después logró encontrar al joven Doumeki, quien traía en sus brazos unos vestidos para la princesa.

Con dedicación, lo había llevado hasta la misma estancia, excusándose que no podía quedarse porque debía llevar las ropas a la joven Tomoyo.

Y ahora esta allí, tratando de erradicar los pensamientos que pululaban es su mente. El que _ella_ hubiese salido de la habitación, con las mejillas arreboladas y la ropa a medio poner, descalza y sin su tocado, nerviosa y atenta a cada sonido a su alrededor como si quisiese pasar desapercibida no eran _nada_ malo. No tenía porque imaginarse cosas que no eran obvias a menos que sí hubiesen ocurrido. Porque podía haber vivido prácticamente solo en Celes- sin más compañía que su creación Chii y su hermano y el Rey medio dormidos bajo el agua-, pero no era tonto. Quizás no hubiese tenido más relación con una chica que la que sostenía con Sakura, mas, era cosa de sumar y atar cabos para concluir que algo _muy importante_ había ocurrido _dentro_ de la habitación de Kurogane. Empuñó su mano derecha, casi enterrándose las uñas en la palma, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía o por qué sentía un rencor dentro de sí.

No era indiferente que el ninja era atractivo- jamás había conocido a alguien de su fisonomía puesto que sólo abandonaba Celes muy de vez en cuando tan sólo para ayudar con su magia a pueblos de los alrededores- y que hasta era amable y preocupado cuando se proponía serlo. Tampoco había olvidado el hecho de que le brindase su sangre para salvarlo y que- aunque lo evitase por todos los medios posibles- eso era una relación de amistad más profunda de la que él mismo hubiese querido tener con alguno de sus otros compañeros. Y mucho menos restaba el hecho de que le gustaba el sabor de _ésa_ sangre cuando la bebía, y que el sentir sus labios rozar la piel del brazo del hombre era una sensación placentera.

¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que _sintiese_ _algo más_ por Kurogane!.

El sonido de unos pasos cercanos le obligó a volver al presente, viendo como grácilmente, entraba Tomoyo-hime al salón, sentándose frente a él.

-"Fye"-san, quisiera ser directa contigo, puesto que no cuento con mucho tiempo ahora…

-¿Pasa algo malo¿puedo ser de ayuda en algo?- dijo el mago.

-No te preocupes. Por favor, si no te importa, lo que quiero decirte es algo importante. Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero yo sé que tú sientes _algo más_ que _amistad_ por Kurogane…- comenzó Tomoyo, cerrando los ojos-; no sé si él esté conciente de eso, pero no me incumbe a mí decírselo.

Atónito, el platino respondió.

-Perdón pero¿de qué estás hablando?.

-No es necesario que disimules ante mí, "Fye", quiero ser alguien de plena confianza para ti. Además- se calló por unos segundos, abriendo lentamente los párpados, dejando ver sus amatistas un poco nubladas-… confió en que me ayudarás más adelante.

-Tomoyo-hime, yo…- se mordió el labio inferior, dolorosamente-… no sé que decirte, me ha tomado por sorpresa…

-¿El que me diera cuenta de que lo _amas_ como yo a pesar de que apenas y nos conocemos nosotros dos?- habló, apretando sus manos pequeñas en su falda.

El mago se negó a mirarla al responder, fijándose en una pintura a su derecha.

-Sí…- apenas y pronunció.

-Soy muy observadora; eso me dijo _una persona_ hace algunos años (5)…- respondió, suspirando.

"Fye" asintió nuevamente. Ella tenía razón: era demasiado perceptiva y a pesar de que él era un maestro de las mentiras; ella lo había descubierto in fraganti.

Carraspeando, apretó los labios

-Él no lo sabrá nunca…

Bien, era verdad. Él amaba a ése ninja testarudo y brusco. Había tratado de negárselo a sí mismo muchas veces, intentado inclusive coquetear con cuanta chica conociese en el viaje, pero a pesar de todo; siempre sus pensamientos de volvían en su contra, haciéndole recordar cada instante vivido con él.

Y no era para menos, ya que nadie se había preocupado tanto por su vida y había logrado descubrir su máscara. A pesar de todo y de que quisiese creer- y fingir- que nadie del grupo le importaba en lo más mínimo; Kurogane había sido el único en caer en cuenta que siempre había mentido. Y jamás se lo reprochó, cosa que agradecía. Después vino lo de Tokyo Acid y los vampiros. ¡Jamás creyó que _ése tipo_ le salvaría la vida!. Y desde es punto, empezó a replantearse sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Mas, era conciente de que nunca sería correspondido porque- a pesar de ocultarlo de una forma casi tan profesional como él-; Kurogane sentía algo mucho más profundo por _su_ princesa que tan sólo respeto y admiración.

-Esa es tú decisión- agregó la joven, tragando saliva-. Tan sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

"Fye" asintió silenciosamente, con la mirada perdida.

-Me gustaría que cuidases a Kurogane de mi parte- dijo la princesa.

El platino se asombró sin disimulo. ¿Qué quería decir con esas palabras?.

-Pase lo que pase, quisiera que lo cuidases por mí- siguió, mirando por sobre el hombro del mago, hacia el bosque que marcaba la frontera del Nihón Imperial que dejaba ver el ventanal a espaldas del hombre-. Ya sea que siga con ustedes o no; yo no podré protegerlo… no tengo la fuerza de antes…

-Kurogane decidirá quedarse; ya nada lo mantiene atado al grupo. Su deseo ya ha sido cumplido: volver a su propio mundo…

La joven sólo suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Te lo suplico; sé que puedo confiar en ti- se inclinó, tocando con sus manos y su frente el tatami de la habitación.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- respondió "Fye", avergonzado-. No sé cómo tú puedes decir que confías…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de tu pasado; no creo que nadie desease un dolor como el tuyo- contestó, aún en la misma posición-. Sé que en ti puedo depositar a la persona que siempre _intenté proteger_…

El rubio frunció el ceño dolorosamente. Ella le estaba pidiendo que velase por lo que ambos más amaban, pero él ni siquiera tenía las armas necesarias como para hacerlo. Sin un ojo menos y con el auto-control que estaba empezando a ejercer el clon sobre su cuerpo gracias a la magia del ojo perdido, y sin contar que su propio nivel de poder había decaído; ya no era el mismo.

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, princesa- habló después de unos minutos.

Tomoyo se repuso enseguida, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Te lo imploro!- alzó ambas manos, tomando parte de la yukata del mago, agitándola-. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo…

Apretó con fuerza la tela, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-Descuide; él ahora tiene una razón más para volver- se limitó a decir, tomando de las muñecas a la joven.

Apartó con suavidad el contacto y se puso de pie.

-Kurogane es un hombre fuerte; cumplirá la promesa que tiene- fue lo último que dijo.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando en medio del salón a la princesa.

De los hermosos ojos amatistas de la chica, se escaparon dos lágrimas gruesas antes de que pudiese limpiarlas con las mangas de su hakama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mmm…

-¿Todo bien con "Syaoran"?- preguntó Yuuko, bostezando.

-Ya estaba esperando el que me recriminase las cosas- respondió Clow, apoyando los brazos en las piernas.

-Deja que el chico tenga ese derecho al menos- dijo la mujer, frotándose los ojos-. Mal que mal, debe ocultar que _él sabe_ el plan para despertar las ruinas…

-¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no debía sentirme martirizado por la culpa?- recriminó el mago, sin cambiar su posición.

Ichihara rió sonoramente.

-"Syaoran" Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Kimihiro Watanuki… esos chicos están muy conectados…

-Necesitamos de Sakura para que logre despertar el poder de los guardianes de las ruinas, como ya lo hizo una vez…

-¿No crees que hubiese salido más fácil el que te pusieses en contacto con la Sakura y el "Syaoran" de otra dimensión muy diferente a en la que vivo yo?- la mujer se peinó sus cabellos sueltos con las manos.

-_Ésa_ chica en particular _tiene_ el _poder_ necesario, aunque no recuerde que fue card captor ni nada relacionado con Kerberos y Yue; sé que será capaz de despertarlos _otra_ _vez_- dijo Clow dejando caer su cabeza-. Además con éste "Syaoran" fue más simple explicarle que lo usaríamos, que si hubiese _utilizado_ a cualquiera de sus otros yo. Y por último, el tiene una razón muy importante para cumplir con el plan y la misión: recuperar y llevar de vuelta a la Sakura que el conoció cuando niño…

-Mmm… pensar que Fei Wang tuvo al comodín de ésta partida entre sus manos y lo dejó escapar…

-"Syaoran" tiene mí sangre; que romperá el sueño en que dejé a los guardianes. Sakura es la llave para abrir las ruinas y Kimihiro será quién sostendrá el poder que mantiene unidas a todas las dimensiones…- habló el mago, con la voz seca y los ojos fuertemente cerrados- y Mokona Larg Modoki será quien, en el _sueño_; selle nuevamente el equilibrio (6). Mokona Soel Modoki será quien invoque a la Mokona original; y así el círculo estará completo nuevamente.

Tosió un poco, agitando la cabeza.

-Lo que viste en _tú sueño_ no fue _eso_¿cierto?- examinó Yuuko, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Sí; es por eso que _ésa_ pesadilla no debe ser cumplida…

-Los deseos de los seres humanos son más fuertes, Clow… mucho más que nosotros dos juntos…

-Confío en eso…- espetó el mago, más repuesto.

Giró sus ojos hacia su costado izquierdo, y se encontró con que Yuuko miraba hacia el _cielo_, muy seriamente.

-Debo volver…- le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Reed asintió sonriente, como de costumbre. La ayudó a pararse caballerosamente, y antes de que se fuese, la tomó por los hombros; obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creamos…- dijo, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda con ternura.

La bruja sonrió con delicadeza.

Su cuerpo empezó a cristalizarse, llevando los fragmentos hacia arriba.

-Espero que todo salga bien…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se dio un baño largo después de buscar por los alrededores más cercanos a Tomoyo. Tan sólo le había dejado la yukata que le había puesto para vestirla al lado de su rostro, pero nada más. Estaba tan cansado que no se había percatado del momento en que la chica se había ido de su cuarto, sin siquiera decirle nada.

Y no era que eso le molestase mucho, al contrario. Lo prefería así, ya que no sabía qué decirle o cómo explicarle lo que había ocurrido con él. Bueno, él sí tenía una excusa: la amaba, pero ella no lo sabía. No pudo escucharle decirlo porque estaba sumida en sus sueños premonitorios; así que eso equivalía a que ella creyese que, de su parte, no había mayor explicación a lo sucedido.

Se vistió rápidamente, decidido a seguir buscándola. Tenía que escucharlo de una buena vez por todas y dejar de huir de su lado cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad. Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al confesarle lo que sentía- podía ser expulsado, como mínimo, del castillo-, pero no quería esperar más. _No_ quería _perderla_ a _ella_. Ya no quería tener que lamentarse el perder _nuevamente_ a alguien que amaba por no confesar lo que tenía dentro.

Se calzó unas sandalias y partió a su travesía, instigado por los recuerdos de sus padres, mas, a mitad de camino en medio del pasillo donde estaba su dormitorio; escuchó variados gritos y exclamaciones.

Maldiciendo internamente, corrió con rapidez, descendiendo las escaleras con velocidad, dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba primero; y a conversar con Tomoyo después.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Tomoyo-hime, venga!- gritó un agitado Doumeki, abriendo de golpe el shoji del salón del fuego-. Venga enseguida a la entrada, su hermana está allí…

-¡Kendappa!- exclamó, y salió junto con su sirviente de la habitación.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápidamente que podían a causa de que el tobillo de la princesa aún no estaba curado. A mitad de carrera, la joven cayó al piso de golpe, sujetándose el pie.

Como no debían demorarse mucho más, el joven de ojos dorados le pidió a la princesa que se subiese a su espalda para cargarla.

-Pero Doumeki-kun…

-Princesa, descuide, la bajaré antes de que lleguemos a la entrada; y nadie más se enterará de esto- le respondió al ver que la chica le miraba con pena.

-Gracias- le dijo Tomoyo, y de dejó llevar por él.

Seguían corriendo con el sentimiento de que los pasillos y las escaleras eran demasiados e innecesarios, teniendo en cuenta que perdían mucho tiempo para llegar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ahora tan sólo falta que llegue otra de mis sorpresas a Nihón y podré disfrutar del desastre que se causará.

Fei Wang estaba de pie, frente a su espejo, con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha. Su monóculo brillaba reflejando la imagen del caos que reinaba en el Castillo Shirasaki.

-Veamos cuánto más puede resistir la pequeña princesita…- espetó, sonriendo maquiavélicamente-. Celes ya fue destruido, el Reino de Clow está sumido en el desconcierto después de que los recuerdos de Sakura fuesen dispersados y ahora le ha llegado la hora al Japón Imperial…

Su oscura y ronca risa rebotó en las paredes de su salón, haciendo eco en cada rincón del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaterasu estaba apoyada en la pared derecha del salón de entrada, sujetando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba profusamente.

Negando con la cabeza, apartaba a cuanto sirviente se ofreciese a atenderla, tan sólo ordenándoles que se preocupasen del malogrado cuerpo de Souma y que llamasen de inmediato a su hermana menor.

Giró su cabeza hacia su costado derecho al escuchar un grito ahogado.

-¡Souma!- dijo Tomoyo-hime, llegando lo más rápidamente posible hasta donde estaban ambas mujeres y un séquito pequeño de ninjas heridos.

La emperatriz miró inquisitivamente a su hermana, desde la corta distancia que comenzaba a separarlas al ver que la pequeña se acercaba, seguida de muchos otros sirvientes que cargaban vendajes y botellas de colores para realizar las curaciones más inmediatas.

-¡Apártense!- les ordenó la Miko a quienes estaban inclinados sobre la morena, intentando socorrerla.

Unos jóvenes mayordomos se retiraron de inmediato, inclinándose levemente, dejando que la princesa de arrodillase con cuidado a la altura de la cabeza de la mujer mayor.

La pálida mano tomó la muñeca derecha que descansaba sobre el pecho de Souma y con cuidado, realizó algo de presión; buscando el pulso… pero no lo halló. Tragó saliva con pesadez y miró a su hermana, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ella… ella está _muerta_- dijo al fin, al cabo de un prolongado y significativo silencio.

-Tal como lo vimos en nuestro sueño- habló una voz ronca en la distancia.

Todos los presentes se giraron para identificar al dueño de la voz.

De pie, detrás del extenso grupo del palacio, habían dos hombres muy dispares. Uno, era alto, de larga cabellera oscura y lisa; sus ojos- del mismo tono- apenas y dejaban ver un brillo. Su cuerpo era atlético y fuerte, vestido con una yukata azulada con dos medias lunas en el pecho. El otro, era pequeño, con aspecto de niño. Tenía los cabellos cortos y de color lila, que hacían juego con sus azulados y grandes ojos que le daban un aspecto vivaz, además de un cuerno pequeño similar a un zafiro que decoraba su frente pálida. Su ropa consistía en varias capas de tela café y blanca, siendo la última de color claro, envolviéndolo en el pecho y los hombros.

-Zagato (7), Clef (8)…- se escuchó una tercera voz ahora a espaldas de ellos-… ¿de qué _maldito_ sueño están hablando?.

Tomoyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, reconociendo al dueño de la voz.

-Kurogane…- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Llévense a Souma de aquí y denle la sepultura que merece!- ordenó Amaterasu, indicando a un grupo de sirvientes que estaban rezagados-. El resto, vamos; necesitamos atención médica. Aún tenemos que volver a luchar…

-Hermana…

-Tsukuyomi; encárgate tú de esto- le dijo, girándose apenas para mirarla.

Se apoyó en una de las asistentas mujeres y encabezó una procesión lenta que se dirigió al interior del castillo, sin mirar siquiera a las últimas personas que venían llegando.

-Fue como en el sueño¿no, princesa?- habló el hombre de baja estatura.

-Así es, Clef- respondió sonriendo con tristeza-. Kurogane…

El ninja sólo se limitó a avanzar hasta quedar frente a la chica, mirándola cruzado de brazos.

-¿Estás dispuesto a pelear?- le preguntó lentamente, sin evitar esos ojos rojos que la inquirían de forma penetrante.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en el rostro moreno.

-Claro- se limitó a decir-… pero explíca…

-No hay tiempo de eso ahora- agregó la muchacha con rapidez-. Ve a prepararte, en cuanto mi hermana termine de revisarse sus heridas; deberán partir.

-Tengo que hablar contigo antes…- resopló, sin moverse de su sitio.

Frunciendo su ceño fino, los ojos amatistas de la mujer brillaron con dureza.

-No hay tiempo, Kurogane. Te veré en unos minutos más en el Inoriba central…

Atónito, miró que la chica le daba la espalda y se juntaba a conversar muy rezagadamente con los otros dos hombres. Hastiado de que lo volviese a ignorar, prefirió salir de allí para prepararse pronto. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de desquitarse con lo que sea que tuviese que _matar_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Escuchaste los gritos?- preguntó "Fye" al joven "Syaoran".

Se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos, tratando de llegar al lugar donde se oían las vociferaciones, sin éxito, ya que los pasillos de entrelazaban entre ellos, confundiéndolos.

-Al parecer, ya terminaron- agregó el castaño; prestando atención al sonido del ambiente.

-Quizás Kurogane sepa algo…- dijo el rubio, arrugando los labios-. ¿Y Sakura-chan?.

-Todavía no despierta, así que preferí no alarmarla; sabes como se pone…

El hombre asintió silenciosamente.

-Eres un buen chico, "Syaoran"-kun.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?!.

Con la rabia contenida a causa de la nueva huída de Tomoyo, no encontró un mejor escape que ver si podía descargarse con sus otros compañeros.

-Kurogane-san¿qué ocurrió?, esos gritos…- comenzó a preguntar el más joven.

-Souma murió… era la guardiana personal de Amaterasu y Tomoyo…- dijo, frunciendo más su ceño característico.

El platino y el castaño lo miraron. El hombre parecía un _poco_ afectado, mal que mal; él les había contado que habían sido compañeros- y _rivales_- por años.

-Debo irme, tengo que alistarme para salir con los demás…

-¿Vas a pelear?- indagó "Fye".

-Es _mí_ deber- contestó escuetamente el otro.

Frunciendo su ceño, el rubio se cruzó de brazos. Él no tenía las armas suficientes para proteger al ninja pero… podía usar lo último de su poder de alguna forma…

-Iré contigo- resopló poco después, creando planes en su mente.

-¿Enloqueciste?...

-"Fye"-san… tu no puedes; estás débil por la batalla contra Ashura-ou…- se integró el menor, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Se lo debo a _alguien_…- dijo y se marchó.

Instantes después, el chico y el ninja se miraron sin disimular su asombro, pero ya no podían hacer mucho.

-Yo también iré…

-Tú _no puedes_ hacerlo. Necesito que te quedes aquí; ¿la princesa ya despertó?- le preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

Sonriendo serenamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue durmiendo; debe ser muy agotador el estado en el que ella estuvo en la Dimensión de los Sueños…

Kurogane tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza.

-Debo prepararme… y…- calló, desviando la vista hacia una de las paredes del pasillo-… quisiera pedirte…

-Protegeré a Tomoyo-hime también- completó "Syaoran", sin dejar se sonreír.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación; el ninja también sonrió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Su sueño se cumplió, princesa…- Clef le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo del Inoriba central del palacio.

La habitación era amplia y de techo alto, dándole un aspecto más luminoso que al resto de las habitaciones del castillo. En la pared central, había la figura de dos dragones negros a cada costado de una media luna roja. Dos pequeñas antorchas altas iluminaban cada animal. Abajo, en el suelo, una tarima de madera pulida y clara servía para sostener una rama de árbol, una fuerte llena de agua y un cascabel grande en forma de media luna y con largas cintas de colores (9).

-¿No se lo ha dicho?- preguntó el hombre alto; Zagato.

La amatista le miró desconcertada.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?... si se lo dijese; ¡afectaría el futuro!- le respondió airadamente.

-Eso está en las manos de Kurogane y en las suyas, majestad…- dialogó Clef.

-No deseo hablar más de esto, por favor; cerciórense por mí si los demás están en condiciones de partir los antes posible- dijo la joven, tratando de sonreír.

Ambos hombres se miraron significativamente, asintiendo en silencio. Con una reverencia, la dejaron en la habitación; tan sólo con su conciencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuko observó atentamente el Cuarto de los Tesoros, buscando con la mirada cierto objeto que necesitaría pronto.

Encontró lo que buscaba a metros de su brazo derecho, y se alegró al reconocer qué era. Avanzó los pasos necesarios para alcanzar a tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. Detrás del objeto, se encontró con otro que _también_ conocía; aunque era una réplica.

-Muy pronto el viaje de las plumas acabará… pero sólo falta uno de los tesoros de Clow para completar el arma… el último comodín contra Wang Reed…

El báculo dorado con forma de sol y púas brilló potentemente con el toque.

-Muy pronto todo acabará…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba de pie frente a la chica, quien también estaba parada, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya estás preparado?- le preguntó a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación; y que era el único.

-Sí, me iré en cuanto Amaterasu lo mande…- respondió el ninja, con la mirada seria.

Lentamente, Tomoyo abrió sus ojos. Sentía que su vista enfocaba mal cuando se atrevió a mirar a Kurogane.

-Quiero darte algo antes- dijo, juntando sus manos como si rezara.

Frente a ella se formó un globo rojizo pequeño, que con un chasquido de sus dedos, se reventó. De su interior salió una espada larga, de funda negra para el filo, y con empuñadura plateada con forma de dragón con fauces doradas y ojos de rubí.

-Ginryuu…- salió de los labios del hombre.

Estaba asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella consiguiese su espada si él la había entregado como pago para viajar por las dimensiones y volver a su país?.

-Tú querías saber por qué yo ya no tenía la tobillera¿cierto?, pues… la cambié por tú espada.

Su voz salía tan sólo como un murmullo ahogado. Se sentía un poco débil y mareada, pero no quería que _su_ guardián se diera cuenta de ello.

-Tomoyo…

-Sólo podrás tenerla contigo mientras estés en ésta dimensión; esa fue la condición de Yuuko-san.

El negro ceño de Kurogane se acentuó más al escucharla decir eso. Amaba su espada, y aunque no fuese la original; le tenía aprecio. Le hacía recordar a su padre…

_**Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo kakushitari shinaide/ Por favor, no escondas tu temor a que algo me ocurra;**_

-Es todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de que te marches…

-¿La bendecirías?- interrumpió el hombre, al tiempo que desenfundaba el arma.

La pregunta sorprendió a la muchacha, pero le hizo sonreír con un poco de tristeza.

El ninja se arrodilló frente a ella, sosteniendo la espada con su mano derecha. Tomoyo se giró rápidamente para tomar la rama verde y untarla con agua sagrada de los pozos antiguos del castillo. Con las hojas húmedas, comenzó a recitar.

-Dragón que se eleva por los cielos que gobiernan la lluvia protectora de Suwa y de Nihón- pasó la rama sobre la espada, mojándola con el agua bendita-; concédele la protección al portador de la reliquia familiar que lleva tu nombre y a la misma Suwa y al país que protege.

Pasó por última vez el ramillete, dejando que algunas gotas del líquido también se vertiesen sobre los cabellos oscuros del ninja.

Kurogane casi podía recordar que el mismo ritual lo hacía su madre antes de que su padre partiese a la batalla. Él sólo los miraba asombrados, ya que, a pesar de que no demostrasen mucho su amor en público- porque no podían desmerecer su posición de autoridad en la ciudad que gobernaban-, era ése instante, mientras la mujer ungía a su marido y después la forma en la que él se despedía de ella; donde ambos se expresaban un amor y devoción casi magnífico.

Cuando terminó su oración, colocó nuevamente la rama sobre la tarima y tomó el cascabel que estaba al lado.

Con destreza, guardó nuevamente la katana en la soberbia funda de cuero negro, con un solo movimiento. La acomodó en el cinto rojo de su armadura característica y se quedó mirando a la joven. Ella también le miró por algunos segundos con ternura.

-Me voy- se atrevió a decirle, adelantándose un paso más, para estar a tan sólo centímetros de la joven.

Desde su altura, la veía aún más pequeña de lo que era. Tomó con suavidad uno de los mechones oscuros que caían con gracilidad sobre los hombros de la chica y lo acarició con los dedos. Sí; _ésa_ textura ya la conocía, era la misma que había sentido al dormir a su lado, pero necesitaba algo más que eso. Se reclinó un poco para no quedar tan distante de su porte, y con lentitud, acercó los cabellos hacia su rostro; oliéndolo con la punta de la nariz.

Tomoyo se asombró considerablemente. El sentirlo tan cerca de ella ya era algo que la ponía nerviosa¡pero que estuviese a centímetros de su rostro, olorosando su pelo era demasiado para sus nervios!. Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar de alguna forma, paralizándola por completo.

_Ése_ aroma… también era el mismo. Una mezcla entre agua fresca y fuese a saber qué flor; sin duda que le atraía. Cuando alejó su rostro del mechón, dirigió sus ojos hacia ese rostro pálido y joven, que ahora estaba graciosamente coloreado por un rubor azorante. La miró atento, dejando de fruncir su ceño. La mano que había usado para tomar su cabello de pronto la ubicó en la mejilla izquierda de la princesa, rozándola.

-Kurogane…

-Shhh- la calló.

De pronto, Tomoyo sintió que algo cálido se posaba en sus labios, reclamándolos. Abrió como pudo los ojos y se encontró con que él la estaba besando lenta y delicadamente. Asombrada, apenas y logró atinar a colocar sus manos sobre los brazos del ninja, cuando algo la tomó de la espalda, pegándola más al beso, haciéndola suspirar.

_**Ima wa tayorinai hikari demo/ Ahora no tenemos una luz a la que podamos seguir**_

Oh sí, _ésos_ suspiros que tan bien había aprendido a conocer después de la noche que tuvieron juntos. Una noche donde no pudo decirle lo que de verdad sentía porque le era desconocido hasta para sí mismo. Y ahora que se marcharía a pelear; quizás pudiese dejarle entrever _parte_ de sus emociones y así él mismo tendría otra razón para volver.

Se separaron poco después reclamando aire.

Tomoyo-hime trató de recobrar la compostura lo mejor que pudo, ocultando lo más posible su rostro avergonzado.

Kurogane sólo se limitó a sonreír medianamente.

-Me voy.

La amatista apenas pudo devolverle la vista, con los ojos brillosos.

-Quédate con eso- habló de nuevo el ninja.

Se quitó la capa negra que solía llevar- aunque esta era una nueva- y la dobló con cuidado.

-Quizás te sirva de algo- le dijo, entregándosela en las manos, provocando una caricia intencionada.

Más tranquila, la niña esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

-La cuidaré- le respondió-. Cuídate…

-Volveré; tú y yo aún tenemos una conversación pendiente…- le inquirió, antes de darle la espalda.

Se encaminó hacia el shoji de salida cuando un ruido armónico le hizo volver el rostro.

Tomoyo, aún con el cascabel en la mano derecha, lo hizo sonar en el aire, sobre la capa del hombre. Ese gesto y esa campana eran para atraer los buenos augurios para quien se dedicase el sonido.

_**Kanarazu watashi soba ni iru kara/ Pero lo conseguiremos; porque tu estás a mi lado.**_

-Te deseo suerte- le respondió ella, desde la distancia.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza; salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, encontrándose del otro lado al mago que ya lo esperaba.

Estaba vestido con una armadura azul delgada y unas cuchillas pequeñas en el cinto.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó al verlo.

-Sí- contestó el moreno.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó hacia donde debían dirigirse.

Caminaron tranquilamente por un pasillo estrecho que daba hacia el salón central del castillo, donde ya estaban esperando los demás guerreros y la Mikado Amaterasu.

Con una ceja elevada, la mujer miró a Kurogane como preguntándole silenciosamente si ya su hermana le había dado la bendición de la batalla, y él le respondió con un asentimiento.

-Bien, los caballos están afuera…

Un grupo de cien personas aproximadamente salió hacía el patio exterior del castillo, encontrándose con una cantidad similar de equinos que ya esperaban bien ensillados.

-¡Cada uno tome el suyo y nos vamos¡hay monstruos que debemos aplastar!- gritó la emperatriz, cabalgando con agilidad su propio transporte.

El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo, incluyendo al platino y al azabache.

-¡VAMOS!- vociferó eufórico Kurogane, tirando de las riendas de su caballo.

"Fye" se limitó a sonreír con calidez y, en una masa uniforme; el escuadrón comenzó su travesía hacia el límite Este de Nihón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Veamos como se toman esos ninjas subdesarrollados la pequeña sorpresa que les depara el bosque… Jajaja…

Fei Wang tiró su copa al piso intencionalmente, con una sonrisa torcida. Su espejo tan sólo mostraba el reflejo del clon de "Syaoran" en una dimensión desconocida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS PERVERTIDAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hi gente preciosa!. Quiero empezar mis notas con una declaración de principios.**

**Yo, Yuuko "Fye" Ichihara, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales alteradas, doy fe de que, si hubiese pasado la noche con Kurogane; NO ME HUBIESE MOVIDO DE SU LADO AUNQUE EL EQUILIBRIO DE LAS DIMENSIONES SE VINIESE ABAJO!!. El único con el derecho para pedirme que me apartase de sus brazos… (… ¡y qué brazos!… lean el cap 169 y me entenderán xD) es Kurogane y nadie más. Por su atención; gracias ñ.ñ.**

**Ahora volviendo al fic, perdón por la tardanza. Mi única excusa es que he estado viajando mucho últimamente para ver qué hago el otro año, y por eso me demoré con este fic, que además es mi consentido y me gusta dedicarle lo mejor de mí cada vez que puedo ñ.ñ.**

**Bien, otra vez dejé el fic largo y complicado ¿no?. Well, las explicaciones vendrán más adelante… supongo xD. Pero si desean, pueden consultar vía review y a la brevedad recibirán sus respuestas siempre y cuando ellas no impliquen el tener que revelar lo que sigue en el fic.**

**El título de este cap pertenece al libro de Jane Austin, del cual también se sacó una versión fílmica; pero no tiene ninguna relación con esta historia. Sólo usé el nombre ya que va acorde con lo que ocurre a lo largo del cap.**

**GLOSARIO:**

**(1)**"… _**inmersos en la Dimensión de los Sueños"**_**: Según CLAMP, los muertos sí pueden hablar con los vivos en los sueños. Esto ocurre recurrentemente en xxxHOLIC, cuando Haruka se **_**aparece**_** en los sueños de Watanuki.**

**(2)Umi Ryuuzaki: Personaje de Magic Knight Rayearth (Las Guerreras Mágicas). Es la misma chica que es dueña del kudan que tiene Kurogane en Hanshin.**

**(3)**"_**Normalmente dormía de cara al suelo**_**": Eso es verdad. Sale en los omankes de Mokona.**

**(4)"_¡Cómo detestaba a la gente que se movía al dormir!_": Algo parecido sale en el mismo omanke de Mokona citado anteriormente. Ahí sale que Kurogane no se mueve al dormir.**

**(5)"_Soy muy observadora; eso me dijo una persona hace algunos años_": Eso también es verdad. Eriol se lo dijo a Tomoyo antes de partir a Inglaterra, en el final de Card Captor Sakura.**

**(6)"… _Mokona Larg Modoki será quien, en el sueño; selle nuevamente el equilibrio_": El pendiente azul de esa Modoki es un sello; así sale citado por Clow en el libro "Soel to Larg: Mokona Modoki no Bouken" o "Soel y Larg: Las aventuras de Mokona Modoki" y lo usé como idea, aunque aún no se sepa exactamente para qué sirve el aro.**

**(7)Zagato: Personaje de Magic Knight Rayearth a quien corresponde la primera descripción. Es el hermano mayor de Lantis (el mismo que aparece en Infinity como asistente de Eagle) en MKR y el amor de la princesa Emeraude (citada en el mundo de Spirit) en TRC. Es un espadachín experto.**

**(8)Clef: Personaje de Magic Knight Rayearth a quien corresponde la descripción física de un niño. En la serie es maestro de Zagato y Lantis en el arte de la magia y la espada y después pasa a ser ayudante de Emeraude. **

**(9)"… _para sostener una rama de árbol, una fuerte llena de agua y un cascabel grande en forma de media luna y con largas cintas de colores_": La rama- que no sé a qué árbol pertenece, es la misma que usó la madre de Kurogane para bendecir la espada de su esposo. El cascabel es el mismo que tiene Tomoyo- y que aparece en algunas imágenes a color- y es el que usa Kaho Mizuki en CCS.**

**Por último, quiero agradecer de corazón los lindos reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo pasado: Sakura y Shaoran (lo siento, quiero creer que ésta Tomoyo no es lesbiana como la de CCS, disculpa ñ.ñ), Aislinn, Asuka, Sumeragi-chan, Fye san, Origett y Harlett. Como siempre, sus palabras son mi mayor motivación!!.**

**DEDICADO:**

**A todos los que leen mis escritos y muy especialmente a los fans de Kuro y Tomoyo (que vamos en ascenso gracias al volumen 22!!). A todos ustedes que leen, les agradesco el hacerlo y por favor, dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan!!. Los reviews son un espacio democrático para que ustedes se expresen ñ.ñ.**

**Hyuu… nada más que decirles que espero sus reviews con ansias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ñ.ñ.**

**¡¡Besos a todos!!. Cuídense y gracias!!**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
